Murdered Minutes
by owlchicka
Summary: 81st Hunger Games...sure it's not a Quell, but why not add a little twist? The tributes only have twenty four hours to get out alive. And what if there's more than one left? Well then, everyone dies. Now down to the final three! Who, if anyone, will win?
1. A Twist

**Yes, it's syot time! I'm getting close to the end of my first one. So yeah...**

* * *

><p>The door flies open with a loud slam. Head Gamemaker Mazidel doesn't look up from her computer screen. Her fingers fly across the keypad.<p>

"Yes?" she asks, rather impatiently. She has a lot of fine details to work out before the Games actually start. Time is running out.

President Neige walks over and slams a fist on the young gamemaker's cluttered desk. A pencil rolls off and he stares at it for a minute, "Well?"

Mazidel barely restrains an eye roll. She knows what he is going to say next. It's the only thing he's been saying for the past couple weeks. "How are the plans coming along?"

"Same answer as every other stinkin' day," she mutters. She bites her tongue. Attitude won't get you very far when you're talking to the President of Panem.

"So, I'm assuming that they are going just fine?" he patronizingly asks. She wants to yell and curse at the man for wasting her time with the bothersome, pointless questions. The plans are coming along quite well, if you ask her.

It is her first year as Head Gamemaker and she plans on impressing. It's the 81st Games. Sure it's not a Quell year, but why not add an unexpected twist. Actually she's glad she doesn't have to live up to the expectation of a Quell. And besides who really wants to come up with an annoying saying along the lines of "And to remind you that the rebels weren't strong, blah blah blah, we will kill you anyway and laugh hysterically at your pain."

"Of course," she says and then adds as a second thought, "sir."

"Very well then," he says half heartedly.

President Neige turns to head out the door. Mazidel can't stand his disinterest. She wants to show off her pride and joy, "Would you like to see the plans?"

Neige grins; of course that is what he wanted. He always gets what he wants, one way or another. He takes the tablet from the girl and activates the screen.

Mazidel wonders if showing him was a good idea. The president's face remains emotionless as he reads the description and looks at the charts. She spent too much time on the concept to have him hate it.

"Interesting," he says, "Will it work though?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean raise the stakes."

"Isn't their own lives a big enough prize?"

Neige's blue eyes flash at the impudent young woman, "I said raise the stakes." He starts pressing buttons on the tablet to activate controls. "There," he says, "now it is perfect."

He smiles grimly and turns to walk out of the office.

Mazidel sighs. If only the stupid president would keep out of her business. She picks up the tablet to see what the president suggested. Her eyes scan the screen. Then she gasps in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>An actual story chapter, no list, and no sponsoring (so it's not interactive)...so yup, no rule breaking here!<strong>


	2. The Condemned

**And now *Dun, Dun, DUNN!* the final tribute list! Yup, every spot is now officially filled!**

**That was so quick, thank you!**

* * *

><p>Power: what everyone desires the most. And now as Head Gamemaker, Mazidel finally has some. These twenty four teens are in her plotting, murderous hands. Do they deserve this fate? Maybe, but probably not. Most of these names had nothing to do with the horrendous rebellions. But they must pay the cost for their District's impudence. The Capitol is in control and no one can stop it.<p>

Mazidel looks down at her list of victims and grins. She tries just to see them as names. They aren't really people with dreams, aspirations, and a family. They are just the unlucky pieces in a game larger than they can ever realize. The game of power.

**District 1 **

Nice but a bit vain, **Nimbus Blaire **_(RhianaNekozawa) _loves being the center of attention. He has a complete drive to be first in everything. He tells things as they are, but oddly enough hates to hurt other's feelings. He's been trained with a purpose...but it's rather confusing with weird reasoning.

**Juno Bledsoe **(_Radioactive Raven_) got a late start at training at the age of twelve (gasp!), but now, six years later she is ready to enter the Games! This independent girl welcomes the impending danger with open arms and she isn't afraid to die. Which is a good thing, especially since she has a special young man back home just waiting for the chance to propose.

**District 2**

**Hunter Shade **(_Petemidnight13_) volunteered being a good ol' strong career. Why do we even bother having reapings in District 2? Anyway, this only child has had the world given to him...but he didn't waste precious time on toys and entertainment...instead he received any weapon he could dream of and let's just say this guy has a morbid imagination!

Though** Lucinda "Lulu" Zede** (_europa22_) doesn't necessarily voice them, she has very strong opinions. Unfortunately, most of these "opinions" are of how she doesn't believe in violence and the Hunger Games. Known to be quite the actress, she is actually dating two very different men. But don't worry romance fans, one is faked just to please her peacekeeper father.

**District 3**

Behind** Korrigan Valencia**'s(_Weaver of Lore_) calm, collected face is a torrent of fear, confidence, and anger. Interesting mix there. Though he was reaped, he has a purpose. What's a Hunger Games without at least one tribute out for revenge?

**Allison "Ali" Blazer **(_JustaHolyFool13_) is the only daughter in a large family. Hopefully living with her outgoing brothers taught her well! Though she comes off as a cold bitch, once you break her shell you'll find a friendly, boy-crazed girl!

**District 4**

The good news:** Karawan Mariak** (_Hollow-Kuchiki_) is a strategist. The Games could always us more of those. The bad news: he has a tendency to keep his brilliance to himself and he is very anti-social. It's too bad that some potential allies will be missing out on the ideas that might save them.

Like most District 4 tributes, **Gunvor Nikila** (_Fangalicious_) volunteered. She's a bit young, but hey, maybe she'll fool us all! She has a smart head, though it might not always seem like it. Guess we'll see how far this devious thirteen year old will get.

**District 5**

Even though **Raidon "Rai" Shimizu **(_Hollow-Kuchiki_) was abandoned on the streets at the young tender age of three, he never gave up his love for learning. Watch what you say though, he's a real Grammar Nazi who won't hesitate to tell you off, that is, if you can understand him. Will Rai's stubborn streak be enough to beat the odds stacked against him?

Ah, a twelve year old: **Avri Veen **(_tylee4ever_). The Hunger Games seem like they would be to violent for this petite sweetie. Word has it, she cries every year. But luckily, she is always sees the type of person who sees the cup as half full. But is there a bright side?

**District 6**

All medical professionals are good people, right? Wrong. **Hermes Groats** (_packman23_) uses his "knowledge" to inflict pain and torment. You could blame his heartless nature on his dysfunctional family, but it is believed that it is his employer who nurtured and grew the boy's personality.

**Aina Fluoreste **(Serpent's Ballet) is District 6's goody two shoes. This girl is terrified of lying (how she is sixteen and not able to lie fluently yet is a mystery to us all!), but is even more scared of being lied to. Also she doesn't believe in fighting when negotiations can be made. I sense that this girl will make more allies than kills. Her weakness: she acts before she thinks, that has many times become a fatal flaw.

**District 7**

**Lion Raywood **(_Bowserboy129_) is a go with the flow kind of guy. His emotions more or less reflect the situation. Well, we can only imagine what he felt after getting reaped...and learning a scandalous secret all in the same day.

**Myrta "Ta" Ambrose **(_citruszen_) is a tomboy through and through. She is overprotective and loyal to all her friends especially to her triplets the "Ah Sisters" (no, it is not confirmed that they are a singing group) Myra "Ra" the artsy emo and Myrna "Na" the lovey-dovey girl. Let's hope she doesn't get too attached to someone in the arena!

**District 8**

**Nilick Jayti **(_Soldiertaco_) has a way with blending into his surroundings; it's not ninja worthy, but still. His family was consumed by flames five years ago when he was at the tender age of ten. He and his older sister depend on each other every day to survive. The Capitol had a solution, but there was a catch: the more tesserae you take, the larger chance you have to get reaped.

**Zella Shadows **(_Stop-IBeg You_) is your typical quiet shy girl. But don't be fooled, there is intelligence in her dark brown eyes. She is driven to get back home to her sick, potentially dying, younger sister. And, of course, we all know that the Capitol has many fine medicines to help, she just has to win first.

**District 9**

**Lock **(TheSkyCries) doesn't have a last name. That's not weird at all, but he is. Yes, we have another emotionless person for District 9. He thinks with his sly, calculating mind, not his heart. Don't go back on your word against this bipolar leader unless you want to see his harsh side. [_owlchicka is banging her head against the wall...not again! jk, I like him_].

**Rowena "Row" Loxet **(_Weaver of Lore_) is brave, reckless, and not afraid to speak her mind. It's too bad that she funnels all this spirit into rebellion. Once wronged, she holds a grudge for years, so I suggest not getting on her bad side any time soon. Conversely, if you are on her good side, you find a fiercely loyal ally.

**District 10**

Every year we have to have a shy guy, and this time it's **Elihu "Eli" Lyndon **(_citruszen_). He is a cutie with his sparkling green eyes and messy auburn hair. But the Games are definitely aren't the place for him...did you know that he faints, yes FAINTS, and the mere sight of blood?

**Fawn Blackshot **(_Funny-Bunny-lover_), well, looks like a fawn. She has soft curly brown hair and large hazel eyes. But don't let the gentleness of her name fool you, this chicky has been trained (it was forced, but skill is skill!) and she ready to kick some ass. She is her parent's one way ticket to the easy life

**District 11**

Despite his scary appearance, **Van Walker** (_Yelof530_) is a nice guy who doesn't hesitate to help someone even if it means receiving nothing in return. Small things can make a huge difference...especially if karma is on this gentle giant's side.

**Mayzie Olmec **(_packman23_) has a way with babbling on and on...and on. She is a human fact book, just spouting out random stuff. But when (IF!) you can get her to shut up, she is really a hard worker. She is definitely the "mom" of any group (not literally! Figuratively!) who loves to volunteer to help younger children.

**District 12**

**Rocko Warner **(_TheCritic_) is the troublemaker of District 12 giving peacekeepers a hard time...but he's never been caught. Granted, no one but his gang of friends knows that he is the culprit. To all others, the crimes throughout the District are performed by the anonymous "Seam Snatcher". Which is ironic enough, considering he has the town blonde hair and green eyes.

**Ariella Chambers** (_Stop-IBegYou_) is a pretty girl, but her deep brown eyes show intense sorrow. Not really much can be said about her, she masks her emotions and doesn't talk much.

Time is running out for these unfortunate souls. They should be grateful for every second that they have left in this world.

* * *

><p><strong>District 1 Reapings coming soon to a computer near you!<strong>


	3. District 1 Reapings

**So, let's get this thing rollin'... District 1 Reapings! The tributes are from RhiannaNekozawa (Nimbus Blaire), Radioactive Raven (Juno Bledsoe), and my loser friend who blackmailed me into accepting his mentor (btw still hate you). Hope I did your characters justice!**

**I'm shooting for at least one update a week (still have to finish my other syot!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Juno Bledsoe<strong>

"So which one?" I ask, holding up two skirts. One, my personal favorite that brings out my eyes, is a pleated blue plaid. The other, which makes my butt look cute, has all that ruffle stuff.

Max, being the guy that he is, just sighs wearily. While Max is absolutely perfect for everything else, when it comes to fashion advice...no, just plain no. What I need right now is the latest issue of Capitol Vogue (my guilty pleasure mag). Without it, how do I know what is in or not? I need to look my best on today of all days.

I stare at him, waiting for an answer. When he FINALLY catches on, he closes his eyes and points randomly. "You want me to wear the bookshelf? Since when are you into nerds?"

He opens his eyes and grins. "Me? Never. No, wear that one," he says pointing vaguely in my direction.

"This one?" I ask holding up the blue one. He shrugs absently. "Or this one?" Same reaction. Boys.

He rises from the chair he had settled down into and walks towards me. "So?" I ask, yet again.

"I choose..." he grins mischievously. He reaches out and grabs my waist. After the quickest of kisses, he pulls me in closer and spins me around. Somehow or another, we end up sprawled on my bed, him hovering over me. He planned that quite well.

He kisses me, longer this time, then pulls back and looks at me. This is one of the many times that I'm glad that my parents don't exactly pay the closest of attention.

"Just think...next year: I'm gonna come home a Victor."

"Mmmhmmm..." I murmur. I don't doubt him, but still it doesn't seem right.

"We're gonna get married and live in a huge mansion..." I'm not shocked at this proclamation, though some girls my age might be. It's not the first time I've heard it. This I really doubt. Max is a good guy and all...really, how often does it turn out that your best friend turns out being perfect for you?

Time for a change of subject. "Yeah...but I still don't know what I'm wearing!"

"I'll buy you the most beautiful white Capitol dress..."

"I meant for the Reapings!"

"Oh"

I quickly throw on the blue skirt and drag Max out the door. We walk slowly to the square, hand in hand. Neither of us say anything, this is my last year. My last chance.

I think I'm going to take the risk and challenge my odds.

**Dominic Jark**

I stare into the mirror. Gotta look perfect ya know. There are more than enough cameras around to catch every good angle, not that I have a bad one. I quickly run my hands through my red mohawk. It stands out here in the District, which is a good thing, and looks halfway fashionable in the Capitol, definitely a good thing.

"Dominic!" a shrill, put-your-hands-over-your-ears voice shrieks at me, "Get your sorry ass down here! It's your turn this time."

"Ah, but Bianca, my beautiful," I hesitate for a second trying to come up with the perfect word. Bianca isn't a pretty person, in fact, I'm not sure if she can qualify as a person at all, but hey she won the Games and she's rich. And, hopefully, she will take over the dreaded task of mentoring. I personally hate it. It takes away all the potential partying time. Bianca is a good old-fashioned career, she won before the second rebellion, like the 60 something Games. Yeah, she's old, but she usually likes the job.

"Don't even bother. You're doing it."

"But..." I prepare the smoldering eyes.

"Can it, Jark." Darn it, she must be immune. "We're late enough as it is!"

Outside, the car is waiting. Bianca ignores my pleas the whole ride there. Real nice of her.

I wave to my adoring fans and ignore the paparazzi. My candids always look better anyway. The sparkly buffoon (and that's saying a lot coming from me) of an escort struts up on stage and begins the customary speech "Yada, yada, yada..." All I can think about is the clubbing I'm gonna miss due to this.

"And for the girls..." The lady What's-Her-Name calls out. She goes to reach into the bowl and the standard call follows.

"I volunteer!" A pretty girl comes up to the stage. She's not running madly, like some tributes of years past. There is a certain confidence to her. It's not the athletic, kind of sexy, build to her either. Huh, too bad relationships between mentors and tributes are discouraged. Found that out the hard way a couple years ago.

"What's your name, deary?" glitter girl asks.

She takes the mic out of the escort's sparkly hand and says, "Juno Bledsoe!" She looks excited. Since she's trained, maybe I can skip out early...

"And for our gentleman!"

"Nimbus Blaire at your service!" a guy shouts as he climbs the stairs, punching only two people in the process. He bows once he reaches us. His dark hair flops into his eyes. I had a cut like that a few years back, wonder if he copied me. He looks strong enough, tall with broad shoulders. Maybe he'll have a shot. Then I'd have the victory tour to go on. That'd be fun, haven't done one of those since I won nine years back.

Glitter girl looks all excited. "And we have our tributes, District 1!"

**Nimbus Blaire**

I can't believe I just did it. Wow. All that work. All those merciless hours at the gym. All those times that mom was yelling at me to try harder. It all just came down to that moment when I volunteered.

I sink down into the couch at the Justice Building. I've dreamed of this moment. Mom saying how proud she is of me. Dad choking back a sob and slapping me on the shoulder. Lil sis Alexis pretending like she doesn't care. Even younger Norris trying to steal my spotlight.

Then my friends would enter and give me their wildly stupid advice and encouragement. There would be some jokes cracked and maybe some laughter. I'd just be coming back in a month anyway.

Man, did I pin that or what?

"It's about time!" My mom says, her voice isn't harsh, more joy than anything.

"Yeah, I know," I say. She's about ready to launch into her standard speech.

"All that time will pay off in the end! James will finally be avenged!"

Yeah, rewind a bit. James is my mom's brother. Who died. Twenty eight years ago. Obviously never met the guy. I'm supposed to avenge him. For what (and how!), I have no stinkin' idea.

Makes a whole lot of sense, right? Wrong. I don't get it either.

"Ok," I say, trying to cut her off before I get the long version. Rather not spend my goodbyes hearing about him for the millionth time. He's the reason my mom pushed the training.

"Do you have a token?" Dad asks gruffly. Wow, he got a word in!

"Um..." I stutter. Oops, didn't really think of that.

"Take this!" Mom says, not even missing a beat. She hands me an antique looking bronze pocket watch. It creaks with age and explodes dust as I open it.

"Thanks." It's a piece of ancient crap.

"It was James' token too," she whispers.

Great, I'm going into the arena with a dead man's watch.

"Good luck," she calls out, right before the peacekeeper drags her out. I'm gonna need all the luck I can get, trained or not.


	4. District 2 Reapings

**And now I present District 2 Reapings! Tributes courtesy of Petemidnight13 (Hunter Shade. I had tons of fun googling different weapons for a good hour! I get distracted rather easily. I also rekindled my love of cool Asian stuff, but I did have trouble with him. Promise he will be better in the Capitol!) and Europa22 (LuLu Zede and Gertrude Merryweather, both characters that I love)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter Shade<strong>

What to play with? What to play with?

I examine the racks of weapons that I've collected over the years. Sure, some of these won't be in the arena, but it was still fun getting to learn them. I know enough about various weapons so that I can use practically anything, which will be to my advantage in the next few days.

Yup, I'm volunteering. Honestly, what District 2 kid doesn't dream of winning? You'd have to be a complete freak to not want to enter the Games.

I slowly take the sheath off of the kama revealing it's smooth, slightly curved blade. I personally love the versatility of this amazing tool. It's great for everything: blocking, trapping, disarming, and most importantly, impaling. To dumb 10 kids (Or is that 11? Both?), it probably looks kind of like a sickle. I quickly slide the cover back on it.

I walk across the room to all my spears. Most people would think about how simple they are. It's just a shaft and a pointed head. They've survived thousands of years of combat in many cultures for a reason. They are amazing. These are sure to be in the arena, so I'm glad I put all those hours of practice into them.

While this room is stock full of beautiful devices, one stands out to me, the one I want in the arena. My katar. Oh yeah. I grip the H-shaped hilt in my fist and stare at the long blade extending from my knuckles. I punch out at a random dummy, easily putting a huge "wound" in its heart. That's the fun part of this particular weapon: I can put as much force as I want into it. I wish it could be my token, but that isn't allowed. Too dangerous and threatening Maybe I can convince my mentor to send me one as a gift. I'm sure to get enough sponsors for that, right?

If only people were like weapons: easily wielded, easily understood, easy to block.

"Hunter!" my mom calls, "Are you ready to go?"

Crap! Biggest day of my life and I'm gonna be late!

"No!"

"Hurry up! We're late enough as it is!" No duh, Captain Obvious.

**Lucinda "Lulu" Zede**

"Why don't I hear anything down there!" My dad snaps from the top of the stairs.

Right now, I'm supposed to be training. Key word: supposed. Every day from four to eight, I go down to the basement to practice weaponry and the such. I really don't know, exactly. Probably because in my whole life I've never touched one of the swords, knives, and bows that line the walls.

I quickly look down and memorize the page number of my book. "That's because I'm polishing the arrows!" I shout back. I'm surprised at myself; is it even possible to polish arrows? I'm usually better with comebacks than that.

"Good!" he says. Loud footsteps on the stairs warn me that he's coming. I leap up from my chair and stash the book underneath. I make a mad dash for the sink. Turn on! Turn on! Yes! I quickly splash some water on my face: instant "sweat". Arrows! I need arrows. I run across the room and snatch a couple, pretending to reshelf them. By the time my dad's down here, I am trying to catch my breath from the sudden burst of energy. Perfect touch.

"You volunteering?" it comes out like a question, but there is a commanding edge in his voice. When that edge comes out, as it often does, you better listen.

I open my mouth to reply, but he cuts me off, "Of course you are, right?" and the edge got harder, almost threatening.

I nod, making it look eager and excited. My dad seems pleased. He should be. As a peacekeeper, he is always trying to promote himself. Me, I'm just a tool to money and fame for him. That is, if I come back.

"Good. Troila is going to pick you up in an hour," he marches back up the stairs. Emerson Troila, for lack of other words, is a complete douche bag. He treats me as if I was his, all his and no one else can even talk to me. He whines and complains about how he wanted to go in the Hunger Games. I almost wish he would've volunteered last year, that way I wouldn't have to deal with him now. Dad likes him because he is rich. I like him because...well, I don't like him. At all. And here's the kicker: I'm supposed to marry him. Obviously not my choice.

I've got to avoid him. There is no way that I'm going to spend my last day in District 2 with that loser. I quickly brush my hair, throw on a dress, and fasten my mom's silver locket around my neck. I don't look my best, but I only had a few short minutes.

I sneak out the back door and head towards the town's center. I see Emerson heading towards my house, he didn't even notice me, though I had an alibi ready.

I shove my way through the masses of bloodthirsty kids. How they can dream of entering the Games amazes me. Violence really isn't the answer, is it? If you are still pondering the question, the answer is no.

I scan the crowd, looking for the mop of brown hair I love so much. There!

"Hey Titus!" I shout over the din. He turns around, looking for me. His bright blue eyes lock with mine for a minute and the huge familiar grin crosses his face.

"Lulu," he says approaching. He takes one look at my face, "Are you ok?"

No use lying to him, he'd just figure out the truth anyway. "No, I'm volunteering."

He closes his eyes for a minute, "You're not kidding," he says blankly.

"I wish I was." Titus doesn't say anything, but just wraps his arms around me. This is where I want to stay: here with him. Not off in some Games, and then marrying the troll, and then...wait.

If I win the Games, I can do whatever I want. I can come home, tell my dad off, cuss Emerson out like I've wanted to do for the past year, and, best of all, marry Titus instead. With all my wealth, who cares if he is poor and without a status!

A plan starts to form in my head.

**Gertrude Merryweather**

I stand on the stage, looking out over the crowd. Two of these kids will become my responsibility here in a few minutes. The Games are violent. The Games are cruel. The Games are immoral. The Games are just plain wrong. But if anyone is going to win them, it's my tributes.

How Quilla Mar became escort of this District, I have no idea. Usually 2 is a place of honor and prestige; you have to work your way up to make it here. This girl just kind of showed up. Her dazzling rainbow hair catches the light and practically blinds me. Whatever would possess someone to do that to themselves never ceases to amaze me. Maybe I'm just too old now to understand.

"So District 2!" she shouts, as if she was leading a pep rally. Considering the crowd's response, she might've been. "Let's get this show going, huh?"

She takes light springy steps over to the reaping bowl. Though I don't know why she even bothers.

About five girls make a dash for the stage. Oh! Three of them go down in a rolling on the ground "I'm gonna kill you!" fight. Tenacious girls. Man, they'd do well in the games. This distraction is enough for girl with black hair to make it to the stage. She doesn't look too overly muscular, she's more lithe. She's obviously has speed, so that can help her. I wonder what her weapon knowledge is.

"I'm Lucinda Zede, but you can call me Lulu," she says to Quilla who announces her name.

"Boys' turn!" She shouts, before taking cover behind the podium. Coward. It's not THAT bad. In fact, it's pretty calm and collected. The worst that happened is some punches, tripping, and taunting. Nothing to get worked up over. This is a Career district; we don't hold hands and sing campfire songs.

A six foot guy shoves someone off the stairs and climbs the stage. This one looks strong, a perfect contender.

"Your name?" Quilla asks as she comes back into view.

"Hunter Shade, Victor." He bellows, confidently. I don't have a doubt about him. He's going to do fine.

I examine my tributes on the way to the train. They both have black hair and bright blue eyes, that doesn't happen too often. One of them is the next Victor.

The only question is which one.


	5. District 3 Reapings

**District 3! Thank you Weaver of Lore (Korrigan Valencia), JustaHolyFool13 (Ali Blazer), and Serpent's Ballet (Ignace Gasper).**

**While I have a few...um, things planned, I'm still undecided on the arena. Any suggestions would be nice :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Allison "Ali" Blazer<strong>

The ice water hits me like, well, a bucket of ice cold water! A beautiful wake me up. Not.

"Gooooooood mornin' sunshine!" my younger brother Chris yells out.

"Sunshine only happens when it rains," I mutter, getting out of bed.

"I've come to expect better comebacks than that!" he teases.

"Well, sorry for just waking up," sarcasm drips from my voice.

He mimics me, "Well, sorry that Mom just made the best breakfast all year!"

"She did?"

"Whadya expect?" I think it over. Honestly, I wasn't expecting much even though Mom always tries to brighten the mood on Reaping Day. This year has been worse than others financially. And when your family is as large as mine, ends are hard to meet. I walk into the small kitchen to see my whole family waiting. A huge platter of pancakes and eggs (real eggs, not the nasty fake liquid ones) sitting on the table.

"Shower already?" Ben teases. Ben has a right not to be nervous this year; he's nineteen and safe. Me and Chris are both in the danger zone still, but even then we don't have to worry as much; Riley takes most of the tessarae. Chris and I each only take one additional chance a year, while Riley takes out enough for our parents and Ben in addition to himself. If anyone is getting reaped, it's him. I really don't want to see him go. I love him too much. I'd hate to see anyone go, but my family, wow.

I eat slowly savoring each bite as I listen to my family chatter on about everything and nothing. My family is naturally really, really loud, but when you get a good meal into my brothers...nothing compares.

As tradition goes, we walk together as a family to the Reapings. Once there, I split away to find my friends Makayla and Jessie. Where we follow out other tradition...scoping out hot guys!

"He's cute!" Jessie whispers, pointing out a guy headed for the eighteen year olds.

"He's too old!" I laugh, "But yeah, he isn't cute..."

Jessie does an overdramatic gasp and Makayla finishes for me, "He's just plain hot!" We laugh hysterically, pointing out the cute, the not-so-cute, and the downright sexy. But then the escort walks on stage, instantly ruining our mood.

**Ignace Gasper**

Now just to connect the wire to the...

"I know you're busy, but it's time to go," a peacekeeper standing in the door says. Good God, reaping day already! I could've sworn I had a decent week of peace left.

In the silent ride to the Town Square, I contemplate the various arenas (a/n *cough, cough*) that could occur this year. Indeed, the Games are cruel, but damn are they genius! All of the arenas, mutts, Quell twists...it would take a mad man to control them. Mad, but incredible.

The young adults gather, it is rather unfortunate that two of them will be selected to die for the misdoings of their predecessors. Don't misinterpret me, I plan to do all that I can for my tributes. There's just this miniscule, but well known, fact that we don't exactly produce strong competitors for this sort of event.

The condemned girl is called out without further delay. "Allison Blazer!" the escort practically chirps. My, how is it possible to get one's voice that high in pitch?

A young lady emerges from the area designated for fifteen year olds. She's rather tall. Her blonde hair sways side to side as she walks slowly, but unsurely up to the platform. It is as if she can barely believe that this is her fate.

The girl slowly twirls her hair as she awaits the naming of her fellow tribute. The escort slowly draws out a single slip of paper. She stutters dreadfully, butchering the young man's name, "Korrigan Valencia!"

But even with her horrible pronunciation of his last name, he knows who he is. For the briefest of seconds, shock is written clearly on his face. Composure settles, and his face goes rather blank of all emotion. But as he stands on the stage, I see a faint spark in his gray eyes.

Maybe that spark was hope, because God knows we all need it.

**Korrigan Valencia **

Their eyes just stare at me. Most are filled with pity, but there is also joy. Everyone is breathing a sigh of relief; it's not them but me standing up here. I'm the one doomed. My feet seem rooted into the wooded stage.

Just two short years ago, Saffron stood in this very spot. I remember every last detail of my sister's death sentence. She was seventeen, just a year older than I am now. When her name was called, I was so shocked, but she seemed to take it with acceptance. Her lips trembled slightly, but she didn't cry until I saw her in the Justice Building.

Through her tears she promised to try her hardest to make it home to us. We all knew that it was a long shot. But she promised anyway. I listened to her, and hung on every last word out of her mouth. When time was up, she hugged me tighter than she ever had before. Her last words before we were dragged from the room were "I love you all".

She made it home, in a long wooden box. It was a closed coffin ceremony. Even if we did open it, we wouldn't have recognized her. But I didn't have to see her wounds first hand, I watched her die.

I still have nightmares. She was completely helpless, due to a broken leg. They stood over her for hours, taunting her every minute of it. I cringed at every cut. I flinched every time a small bone snapped. She was completely mangled and blood covered by the time they were done. Neither of the District 4 tributes won that year. And for that, I'm thankful. Imagine having to watch the person who murdered your sister on the Victory Tour.

The torture didn't end there though. District 4 didn't just kill my sister. They destroyed my entire family. Mom started working more and more so she would be distracted. When she is home, she is so worn out that she goes straight to bed. Dad, well, when we do see him, it's because he ran out of beer money. My little brother Comet was the sweetest, gentlest kid in Panem. He hid his eyes through most of the ordeal, but he saw enough blood and pain to destroy him. I've only heard him speak once or twice after that.

And now that everyone has finally settled into a routine, I get reaped. My family can't stand to lose another; it would break them for good.

But what if...the idea is absurd, but it might just work.

What if I can...I don't know...kill the 4 tributes? It might be difficult, especially if they're trained. But really! What if I can make them pay for messing up my life and destroying everyone I love? What if?

* * *

><p><strong>People out for revenge are fun... and there's always a few of them.<strong>


	6. District 4 Reapings

**And we now arrive to District 4...Thank you to Fangalicious (Gunvor Nikila), the ever bloodthirsty but awesome Hollow-Kuchiki (Karawan Mariak), and RhiannaNekozawa**** (Stellar Jae)**

* * *

><p><strong>Karawan Mariak<strong>

My family is insane. I'm sure most people my age will say that because their mom randomly breaks out awkwardly dancing or their dad says the wrong thing. Yeah, not me. When I say insane, I mean literally insane.

It's not really my fault, I suppose. I was just born at the wrong place, under the wrong stars, to the wrong parents. Oh, and with an evil twin brother. Just my luck, or lack of it.

I know the "evil twin" card is played way to much. But again, I swear it's true. It's rather ironic actually. I'm pretty sure our names got switched around or something. He's Kahotep which is translated to peaceful essence (my ass that is so off). Me, my name basically means to avert evil. Just because your baby's glare freaks you out, doesn't mean you have to go all voodoo on him.

I quickly run my fingers through my hair, trying to get any major tangles out. Though I don't see the need to dress nice for the Reapings, I want to be somewhat presentable. Who knows, if one (hypothetically, of course) was to get reaped, the Games start the minute his name was drawn. First impressions shape the viewers opinion of you. And for situations like these, opinions matter.

Here, I couldn't lose my reputation of a freak if I tried. Not that I'd want to anyway. District 4 citizens are just bags of skin full of air, blood, stupidity, and arrogance. They do not matter.

I avoid quite a few things on my way out of the house, if it can even be called that. I avoid my mom who has been quite over anxious lately. I avoid the only mirror in the house hanging by the door. And I definitely avoid Kahotep.

It's not that I don't love my brother. I can't even say that with a straight face. Maybe love isn't the best word choice. Tolerate. Let's go with tolerate.

I tolerate my brother. Our relationship has been rather strained ever since he tried to kill me. Yes, I said the words brother, kill, and me all in the same sentence. Not a fun day. I still have the jagged scar running across my neck. It stands out like, well, a huge scar running down your throat.

I have a long walk ahead of me. It goes without saying that the outcast family is completely isolated from the rest of the fishing community. I must say, I do enjoy the peace of it (other than the almost murder, anyway). As I enter the village area, I get weird stares. Of course I do. You think people would get used to me after my fourteen years of existence. But no, that shows the judgmental side of the human race yet again.

**Stellar Jae**

Just a little bit of lip gloss...oh and a touch of light purple eye shadow, makes my green eyes stand out...I can't have eye shadow without mascara! I stare at the mirror. Hair lying in perfect blonde waves, check. Makeup, check. Normally, I wouldn't wear ALL of these beauty products, maybe just half. But mentoring duty means having to stand on stage. Standing on stage means cameras. Cameras mean live television. Live television means the Hunger Games.

Note to self, if you plan on walking to the Reapings to stay in shape, make sure you don't wear heels. Even if they are perfect with your outfit.

After giving a quick, quick interview with HGBC news I assume my position. The escort fails at flirting, it's sort of cute.

He calls out to the crowd. Wow, the number of careers have really gone down since my day. My gosh. Did I just think "my day"? I'm twenty-four...I'm too young to be reminiscing the "good ol' days"! You can tell the careers from others, just because of the gleam of anticipation in their eyes and the tension coiled in their muscles, ready to spring.

The escort reaches a clawed hand (how he manages not to rip any of the paper, I don't know) into the girl's bowl.

"Ay-" he can't even get the name out. A rather small girl comes charging the stage, screaming that she would volunteer. Her hair is cute, maybe I should dye it that color. It's brown, but has these little random highlights of ginger.

"Your name?" he asks in a gruff voice.

"Gunvor Nikila," she smiles sweetly. She can't be more than thirteen years old.

"Ah, good good," he mutters, "and onto the boys..." he walks over and draws yet another piece of paper. "Karawan Mariak"

A tanned guy slowly makes his way up to the stage. He's got long dark hair that most girls would envy...if only he would wipe that scowl off his face, getting reaped is an honor! His eyes flit and meet mine for a second. Oh my gosh, his eyes are red! Not bright blood red like when I first stabbed my only kill, more dark like dried blood. Creepy.

He glares at the world while little Gunvor has the faintest hint of a smile. My how my tributes are different. Should make for a very entertaining train ride...

**Gunvor Nikila**

The brief moment where the weird escort's hand hovered over the girls reaping bowl was the longest fifteen seconds of my life. Don't say Nina. Don't say Ayla. Don't say Nina. Don't say Ayla.

It would kill me if either of my younger sisters got reaped. It's their first reaping, definitely the scariest. Well, not that I know much more, this is only my second. I spent all morning reassuring them that they would be fine. What if my words turned out to be no more than lies?

I held my breath as he prepared to call the name. He barely got the word out, "Ay-"

The world seemed to stop in its tracks. "Ay-"? That can only be one name. Ayla Nikila. My little twelve year old sister who wouldn't hurt a fly. I had put blue ribbons in her braids just this morning. She can't be reaped. I can't let that happen to her.

I don't even risk the chance of them saying her whole name.

"I volunteer!" I scream at the top of my lungs, which is actually pretty loud. I take one look at Ayla, she looks as pale as all get out. Her bottom lip tremors with fear and silent sobs.

Like some in District 4, I do have some training under my belt. Sure it's not as much as a seventeen or eighteen year old. Will I stand a chance against another tribute? Probably. Against a huge career from 2? Maybe not, depends on the circumstances.

It's better me than her is the mantra I keep chanting. I can handle this. I can do this.

I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for the escort to finish his little show. That's all this really is: a show. A great form of entertainment. If only there wasn't the chance of me dying...

I get hustled off the stage along with a freak and taken back into the Justice Building. I barely have a chance to sit down before I am choked. Not with tears, but with hugs and whispered goodbyes.

I love my mom and dad, but it is my sisters that break my heart. They just...they just...I need to make it home. Not necessarily for me, but for them.


	7. District 5 Reapings

**District 5! Tributes (and mentor) courtesy of Hollow-Kuchiki (Raidon Shimizu), tylee4ever (Avri Veen), and Stop-IBegYou (Celeste Valentine)**

* * *

><p><strong>Raidon Shimizu<strong>

I stare at the dilapidated ceiling of our latest home. It's better than staring up at rain clouds. Sure it's a ramshackle dump of a place, but someone once said that home isn't a building, it's the people you're with. Of course, another shot of morphling would make it a whole hell of a lot better. Unfortunately, we're out of funds.

I pick up one of my few possessions: a worn, loved book dating back before the Dark Days. If I can't have a real drug, this is the best next thing to escaping this world for an hour. I read by the dim light filtering in through the boarded window. I'm lost in the final battle when a soft voice snaps me back to reality.

"Hey Rai?" she whispers. Meg sits up and shakes out her messy blonde curls. She isn't technically related to me, but she might as well be. She's practically been my little sister for the past eight years.

"What?" I say.

"Do you think I'm getting reaped?" She asks in all sincerity.

"No, I don't," I reassure her. It's true. "You only take one tessarae a year, so you have how many slips?"

"Six"

"There's about let's say four thousand teens in the 12-18 age range, so figure on roughly half of those being girls. At least 80% of those have multiple entries. Odds increase as you get older, so there is a chance on some in larger families having fifty plus slips. So for calculation sake, let's assume there is eight thousand girl entries..."

"I get it! I get it! Just shut up please!"

I grin at her, "There is roughly only a .075% chance for your name to be drawn."

"Thanks, Einstein."

"Did I just get a compliment?"

"Almost. Don't let it go to your head, it's big enough already..."

**Avri Veen**

Day of Fear. Day of Agony. Day of Doom. Reaping Day.

Why this day is treated like a holiday, I have no idea. There is nothing to celebrate, unless you're the grim reaper of something. People get hurt. People die.

Tears well up in my eyes just thinking about it. How can people be so cruel and heartless? It sickens me.

My mom can't see me be nervous, or else she's going to start crying...I'll start crying again. I really don't want to start that vicious cycle. Dad doesn't like tears. I wipe my face real quick, my skin is a little blotchy, but there's nothing I can do about that. Darn the curse of red hair, pale skin.

I walk slowly down the stairs. I happen to be lucky enough to have one of the few two story houses in District 5. Some people might think I'm stuck up because I'm not in poverty. I'm not, I promise. I'm just...blessed, very blessed.

I barely reach the kitchen when my mom wraps me up in a tight hug, "Sleep well, honey?"

"Yes," I lie. I lay awake for hours before finally falling to sleep only to be haunted by nightmares.

"Nervous?"

No use lying here. "Yes," I say almost unintelligibly.

And why wouldn't I be? It's my first ever reaping! I have a piece of paper in the giant bowl. I could be chosen. I could be killed.

**Celeste Valentine**

My turn again, whoopde-damn-do. That's one of the disadvantages to a District without victors, you have to mentor a whole heck of a lot more.

It's not that I hate the kids. I hate watching them die. And, sadly, that's what happens to all of them. I'm 5's the most recent Victor and I won four years ago. Before me, we went thirty years without a winner.

The Games have devoured my life. It ate my best friend and spit out the bones. It swallowed my peace. It consumed my sleep and overall well being. Yet I have to obey it's every call.

I take my seat on stage at the last possible minute, avoiding small talk with the fat bumbling mayor. Next to me, Raaven is already snoring. He is at least sixty, and by the smell of it quite drunk.

The escort doesn't waste any time. "Ladies first!" She digs around in the giant glass bowl. "Avri Veen?" She sounds uncertain.

No one moves for the longest time. Then finally a small ginger emerges from the crowds. Oh gosh, she's twelve. That makes it so much worse.

Nervous tears run down her face and she doesn't bother to wipe them away or try to hide them. The pain is too much. She chews on her bottom lip, probably trying to keep a sob from escaping. Poor thing.

The escort pats her shoulder, "There, there, sweetie. It's all going to be okay." Wow, sympathy from the Capitol. Gotta be a first.

Only I catch the eye roll as she turns to the boy's bowl. "Raidon Shimizu?"

As the boy makes his way to the stage, a bitter sounding laugh echoes humorlessly from him. "4.2% chance of making it back. Odds sure not in my favor."

Smart ass. I have to crack a grin, even though he's right. My tributes never win. District 5 curse I suppose.


	8. District 6 Reapings

**Next stop...District 6! Thanks to packman23 (Hermes Groats) and Serpent's Ballet (Aina Fluoreste AND Natare Arlov) **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermes Groats<strong>

A stifled scream of agony echoes from behind the closed door.

The door opens slightly and Doc Snails walks out of the room. An easy grin lights up his face, showing off his numerous teeth as he slowly pulls off the exam gloves. When I say numerous, I mean he has about twice as many as the average person. He doesn't say a word as he takes off down the hall.

"So..." I start. I need answers!

"Of course it worked, little Miracle Man."

I sigh. It's obvious I knew that. In the medical profession, everything has to be able to be used. The only time one of my 'medicines' failed, I was ten and didn't realize how explosive francium was. Who da thunk a metal powder would react like that. "How much can it be sold for?"

Money always wakes Doc up. "Well, it depends. If we can patent it for the Capitol...I don't need to describe the wealth there. They're always looking for more...venoms, per say. But for now, it's going to end up on the street, probably only used by gangs and others of the sort."

Figures. Amazing new break through and no one of worth can use it.

"You aren't supposed to be in the office today anyway, go on home. I'm closing up here."

Right, 'cause I really want to go home. I roll my eyes, but do what Doc says. I walk out the door of the medical facility, and crash into my step-sister, Diana. Surprise.

"What are you doing here?" I snap. While Mom knows I have a job, she doesn't realize that it's with Doc Snails. If she knew, well, she's very...uptight and 'moral', oddly enough.

"Nothing," she says too quickly. She recovers and says, "Dad was wondering where you went to."

"REX," I say, not bringing myself to call my step-father 'dad', "Doesn't need to know where I am."

"You're such a jerk," she mutters.

"What was your first clue?"

She pouts, trying to think of a decent comeback. She ends up sighing, "Everything, I guess. Oh yeah, Mom and Dad want to see us before," she gulps, "you know, the Reapings."

Hmmm...listen to worrywart Mom complain about how she never see me anymore and Rex trying to make me like him. Yeah, doesn't sound like fun. But I follow Diana anyway.

**Natare Arlov**

I quickly rub the sleep out of my eyes. My fingers brush against the diamonds embedded under my eyes. It was a supposedly beautiful gift from a "patron", if you know what I mean. Thinking back on it, that's how I got all those pretty silver parachutes back in the arena. The Capitol didn't care about my skills, they cared about my assets (as they have so bluntly been called).

If I have to deal with crybaby tributes, at least I get something out of it. I'm not talking about how grateful I am that I survived. I'm talking about the freedom I'll have this year. Though I'll be stuck with walking corpses, I'll be free from rich groping Capitol citizens. My body will be no one's this time.

Even though I don't look the same as I did in the Games (darn pigment injections. I was practically blind for a day after they dyed my eyes with purple and silver swirls), I'm still popular. Unfortunately, not even a big mouth will turn off pervs.

I smile to the cameras, still have to keep up fake appearances, and listen to the mayor incoherently babble out the same speech that we've heard since the death of the Mockingjay. Rebellion, blah. Treason, blah. Hunger Games, blah.

Drum roll please. The escort goes to condemn the "lucky" girl. "Aina Fluoreste," he calls out dramatically.

A blonde slowly walks out of the sixteen year old section. Her face is blank, but her green eyes are wide with shock. She reminds me of me at that age, the only difference is that she probably won't have to go in with her only brother. And she won't make it out.

She stands there solemnly, taking it all in. The escort doesn't even bother looking at her. He just walks over to the boy's, "Hermes Groats!"

The boy walks to closer to his doom. Either he's really tired, or he's part vampire. He is so pale with dark eyes, darkened even more by the dark circles under them. He looks like he's trying to be an old time detective with a long khaki trench coat. Apparently he has no sense, don't mix genres kid.

He too, keeps a rather dull face. He scans the crowds, maybe looking for his family. His eyes lock onto a younger girl, a girlfriend? No, she looks too young. Maybe a sister or friend. A small grin crosses his face as he watches her cry.

That's heartless, and that's coming from me. The camera focuses on a pan view of the crowd. I stand up and look at the tributes. "Come on, no use prolonging this," I mutter.

**Aina Fluoreste**

"Dude, just think. If a scalpel is in the arena, you could totally rock this!" Lars encourages. I can't tell if he's teasing or being serious. With him, it's always hard to tell.

Tynne, my other friend, apparently is taking him seriously. I guess the mood of this requires that. "Just think, all those years of interning and dissections. Sure, it's not traditional use, but whatever works, right?"

"Right," I mutter. Are they lying to me? Do I really have a shot? Are they just encouraging me before I go crashing down?

Killing, I might be able to handle. But actually fighting? You can't ingrain for years into someone's mind that fighting is wrong and then expect them to suddenly switch gears! Ever since Kindergarten when Val Hart attacked me for borrowing his crayon, I've been lectured that fighting only causes more problems. That was true back in kindergarten...isn't it still true now?

Why am I wasting my precious time thinking about this now? I'll have plenty of time to worry once I get on that train. Better appreciate my last minutes with my friends and family now.

But the thought keeps on nagging in the back of my brain. I continue to listen to Lars' wild ideas of getting out, some of them so absurd that it makes me laugh. It's too soon when a peacekeeper comes in to tell them that time is up.

If I thought saying goodbye to my friends was hard, imagine my last words to my family.

Well, if I could even get words out. My mom squeezes me so tight that I almost choke. Somehow, I'm content just to stand here, wrapped in their embraces. Words can only say so much.

But I have to get at least one thing out, "I'm going to try."

"I know you will," my dad says gruffly. While he isn't crying like Mom, this is the first time I've ever seen him without his trademark grin. That hurts almost as much as the tears.

"You can do this," Mom whispers. Again, maybe lies.

"Maybe" my little sister Ritva says, earning a slap from Mom. Usually her pessimism gets on my nerves, but today, it seems so real.

I hug her tightly, "Maybe."


	9. District 7 Reapings

**Over halfway there, District 7! Tributes from Bowserboy129 (Lion Raywood), citruszen (Myrta "Ta" Ambrose. Look, I got her name right!), and packman23 (Troy McAllen)**

* * *

><p><strong>Troy McAllen<strong>

Ah, good ol' Reaping Day. Festive occasion. Good excuse to down a case of beer. I sink down into the chair assigned for me.

"Try not to ignore them," Valiss urges.

"Um...what?" I'm not sure if I heard her right.

"You heard me, you ass. Don't ignore the tributes." I roll my eyes, of course I won't ignore them. They just better not die.

I'm about ready to tell her to mind her own business, when she points at the escort, who's about ready to draw out the girl's name. My, time has flown.

"Myrna Ambrose?" he calls. Oh no, one of the triplets. Cute girls. Wow, that made me sound like a pervert. I'm not, I don't think. I know their mom...from school...

She is shakin' like a damn leaf, terrified lil thing, ain't she? Tall and gangly, she's bloodbath fodder...that sounded heartless, but it's true. I'm pretty sure she's the girly one.

The escort seems to mentally dismiss her, going over to the guy's bowl. "Lion Raywood?"

Ah, an eighteen year old. Muscular lookin'...must work in the lumber yards...maybe he'll have some ax skill...might have a shot at this. Key word: might. I wouldn't get my hopes up though. It would be nice to have a new Victor beer buddy...

"Troy, pay attention!" Valiss snaps.

"I am..."

"Then get your sorry butt down to the train station!"

**Lion Raywood**

"You have to tell me before I leave!" I complain. This day cannot get any worse.

"Lion..." my dad says, putting off my answers. So maybe he's not my biological father, but that doesn't matter at this point. He's been my real dad all these years. But I need to find out the truth now.

"You said when I'm eighteen! I'm eighteen now...and very likely going off to my death! I'd like answers." I did not picture my day going this way.

He sighs and sinks down onto the plush couch. I stare at him, but he just motions to me to sit with him.

What kid doesn't dream of believing that they aren't really part of their family, they are really related to someone important or famous instead, just waiting to be claimed? I'm like that, sort of. But I know that this isn't my real family. My mom could be a Panem renowned celebrity or my dad could be a Victor. I don't know! It's been kept secret for years.

What could be so mysterious that I can't be told? Were they rebels back in the day? Were they just trying to keep me safe? I've had eighteen years of imagining this. This is actually one of my more plausible thoughts.

"Well, how to put this simply..." Dad starts.

"Was he zapped here by aliens?" Follan, my little brother, asked sarcastically. He been so quiet this whole time, I've almost forgotten he was here. "'Cause with him, that's likely."

"Shut up," I slap him lightly. He's going through that 'look at me, I'm an ass' phase. I hope I wasn't quite the pain the butt at that age as he is now. I look at dad.

"You know Nemphis O'Crain?" O'Crain? As in the richest family in 7? Who doesn't know them? Why was I given up, they had more than enough money to support...

"She was, is, your birth mom," he finishes. Nice, but why…

"Bradson O'Crain wasn't your dad," he adds bluntly.

"So she cheated on him..." I start.

"No," my dad sighs again. This is hard on him, I can tell. "She was...um..."

Showing off his 'knowledge' Fallon suggests "Raped?" This time Dad smacked him, but reluctantly nods in agreement.

A knock on the door signals that we're almost out of time. I'm sure we copy every other tribute's, past and present, goodbyes. We hug. We say miss you. They say good luck. I barely remember it; I'm so shocked at the minute.

You know how I said this day couldn't get worse...well it did with that confession of my origins.

But then, to top it all off, Fallon had to open his big mouth, "Hey, if you die...can I have your stuff?" Dad yanks him out of the room, reassuring me that he was teasing. I don't think he was.

**Myrta "Ta" Ambrose**

No. No. No. Myrna. Anyone but Na.

Myrna is the one who wouldn't hurt a fly. She won't survive a minute in the Games. But yet she is the one reaped. Why must the world work against us?

I stare at my sister in her new khaki capris and blue ruffled shirt. My exact outfit. Mom always dresses us the same for the reaping, probably because she misses the days when she could match her little triplets. Nowadays, we are all so different it's almost funny.

I can't stand it, watching Ra try to convince her that it's ok. It's NOT ok. My sister just got reaped. She wipes her eyes, trying to prevent us from seeing her tears. I know she's just putting on a brave face, her smile is so forced, and very fake at that.

"Life is so cruel," Ra chokes out. Way to make this better! Not the time to be debating the values of life and death.

This makes Na start choking back sobs again. Of course, the crier of the family gets sent to the arena. She doesn't stand a chance. I hate to say it, but it's true. Me on the other hand...

Perfect!

"Oh, Na!" I say, throwing my arms around her neck. She says something unintelligible. I work quickly, unfastening her red teardrop pendant necklace.

"What are you doing?" she asks in shock, "that's going to be my token...it'll remind me of you two..." We each have one of those charms, hers is red, Ra's is blue, and mine is yellow. When we put them all together, they make a clover.

"Shhhh..." I shush her quickly. I slip off my necklace and put it on her, "Love you, Na."

"But..." she stutters as I fasten the red chain on me.

"This is for the better," I say, "promise."

Ra stares at me blankly. "What the Quell are you doing?" I throw my arms around her quickly.

A peacekeeper barges into the room. "Times up," he says gruffly. I stand up and follow him to the door. He doesn't even give me a second glance.

My heart pounds wildly, waiting to be caught in the act. What would happen if I did? I try to shove any unnecessary thoughts out of my head.

I hear Na start to protest. I shoot Ra a look, and I think she understands. She moans miserably a bit too loudly, covering up anything Na could've said, "Oh my sister, please don't take my sister!" She might be laying it on a little bit too thick.

But it works. The peacekeeper sighs at her laments. "Come along, Myrna," he mutters.

"Your silly accents, It's MyrTA, " I say. Might as well say that; they sound enough alike. What if I didn't answer to my sister's name? That would really throw this off and put us both in danger! The peacekeeper rolls his eyes, grabs my arm and keeps on marching down the halls. Oh my gosh. What am I getting myself into? No turning back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know citruszen said you wanted Myrta to volunteer...I just took some creative liberties. Hope you don't mind. I am BEYOND OVER *<strong>screams madly*** people volunteering for generic reasons (other than Careers, of course).**


	10. District 8 Reapings

**And now...District 8 Thank you Soldiertaco (Nilick Jayti and Mor Armati) and Stop-IBegYou (Zella Shadows)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nilick Jayti<strong>

I know most kids my age are appreciating the day off of school. For me, the "national holiday" just adds a blank nothing. I don't have the time to waste on school. I have to work (min wage) to provide for my family.

I know it might be easy to think, 'oh there's two people in that family, they'll be fine'. Wrong. Even though it's just me and my older sister Crylla, we're barely making ends meet. She works, I work...yeah, but no one wants to pay a couple of teens a decent salary. And factory jobs aren't easy.

I roam the dirty streets of District 8. There's really nothing to do, everything is closed today.

Reaping Day puts everyone on edge. People tend to be spacey, less observant, yet paranoid. They end up taking one of two emotional paths. One, they get grouchier and harsher. Or two, they turn out being nicer and more generous (I personally prefer this one).

All the same, no one seems to notice as I slip into my section. It's weird seeing a bunch of fifteen year old guys acting all solemn like this. It's just not natural.

I scan the crowd at the waiting families and feel a slight pang in my chest. It's been years...but that kind of hurt takes a long time to dissipate. After a second scan, I lock eyes with Crylla and give her a quick, hopefully reassuring, smile.

It's my first year taking out tesserae, Crylla never let me while she was still eligible. Those additional two slips of paper can't add too much to a bowl of thousands, can it?

Never question fate, it will just come back to bite you on the butt.

**Mor Armati**

Ok, deep breaths. Inhale, count to five. Exhale, count to five. Inhale...exhale...Inhale...exhale.

My heart is pounding like a kick drum, a hard steady beat, though it's a little bit fast for my taste. Why am I freaking out so bad? It's not even my life on the line anymore!

It's the innocent lives I'm worried about, I guess. They didn't do anything to deserve this. And what do they get? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

A young new escort skips into position, "Let's mix things up a bit! Gentlemen first?" Ha, I wonder if she'll get fired for that little move. The Capitol has been more controlling of this kind of thing since the Mockingjay Rebellion.

She doesn't hesitate, just reaches an extremely bejeweled hand into the glass bowl, "Nilick Jayti!"

A rather small boy emerges from the masses. Though, with most of 8's population below the poverty level, what did I expect? A hulking muscular guy? I have to say, he has a I can't quite place my finger on it, quality to him. Maybe we can use that to his advantage later.

The escort doesn't waste time, "Zella Shadows!"

Oh wow, another small fifteen year old tribute...what were the odds? Like most of the new tributes, she looks at the crowds, looking for loved ones. Her steps slow down and she gives her head a quick shake, as if she was trying to clear it or something.

Oh gosh, I already feel bad for them...and I haven't even talked to them yet.

**Zella Shadows**

No doubt about it, this is my death sentence. There's no avoiding it. How could I even imagine surviving?

This is my last chance to see my family. Time seems too short to say all I need to say. If getting reaped wasn't hard enough, seeing my family's reactions was even worse. Mom didn't bother to hide her tears. Dad's wide-eyed face was so blank. Luci's jaw was dropped in shock.

But none of those broke my heart the way Nayrah's did.

My little sister, oh gosh. I had to choke back everything bottled up inside of me. The look of pure desperation in her eyes...her thin, pale hands went straight to the wheels of her chair. She shot forward a foot in a mighty push. It was obvious what she was going to try to do. She was going to take my place.

Part of me wanted to hug her so tightly, and the other part wanted to slap her silly for even thinking about it. I'm not going to shorten her life any more.

We received the news two weeks ago; she isn't going to be around more than a year. In secret, I cried out all my tears then; there's nothing left for today. No matter how sad this is.

As soon as she wheels into the room I get up and wrap my arms around her so fast, it might've hurt. "Why did you shake your head?" she whispers, "I was going to do it for you."

"You don't deserve that," I say simply. No one deserves it, I suppose, but her less than anyone.

"I'm dying anyway!" she says so softly, sounding so much older than her thirteen years.

"Yeah, but you need to live while you can!"

"So do you..."

"I've had fifteen years, that's more than some people can say." More than you can say, I think to myself.

She looks so dejected sitting there. I can't imagine watching her in the arena; she is so weak now that she can barely walk. She's never going to have the joys of skipping down the road, or hanging out with friends, or...life in general.

I wish we could afford the Capitol's medicines...THAT'S IT!

What if I made it back? I can save her, for good! I don't say it aloud; I don't want to get her hopes up. But I plan on coming home, for her sake.

* * *

><p><strong>Reapings are so weird...sometimes they are the quickest, easiest thing to write and other times I want to smash my computer to bits! *hits head against wall*<strong>


	11. District 9 Reapings

**District 9. Tributes courtesy of TheSkyCries (Lock *not again! xD*), Weaver of Lore (Rowena "Row" Loxet), and RhianaNekozawa (Hector Mackenzie)**

**I'm not going on a 9 rant...just that in this story their industry is stone It's never really specified in books. I know on Lionsgate's viral campaign it says 9 is grain, but there's already an agriculture district which is the same dang thing! Trust me, I live in the middle of freaking nowhere! Ok, that was a tiny rant...moving on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lock<strong>

The world isn't always what it seems and District 9 is no exception.

Behind the facade of the stone industry...there are dark secrets. Some people, the lucky ones, have no idea what goes on in the night.

You know how the dumbass mayor runs the place...well, that's basically just a title here. He does spit nothing. The real power in 9 is in little things I like to call organizations. Actually, most uneducated people would call them street gangs, but they are so much more. There is a real since of government and politics deep in them. Once you learn the ropes, and if you don't die, it's a piece of cake.

Now that you know some of the basics, let's move on.

There are various organizations all vying for one thing: money. Take that back, three things: money, land, and power. So, it goes without saying that there's a whole lot of rivalry going on (if anyone dares sing that damn Jet Song while snapping, they are a walking corpse). Fights are common...death is even more so.

You getting all of that? Good. Now where do I come in?

Ah yes, I'm in charge of one of these...what I says, goes. We are basically in route to running the whole District. Just one more organization to take down, and presto. It's taken three long years, but that is fairly short in the scheme of things. I have my whole life for this.

"Damn the North Side. So, here's their main HQ...but we don't want to strike there first, do we?" Stella says, finger on a rather marked up map. Oops, did I forget to mention Stella? My bad.

Stella is my right-hand man...or girl, rather. Though our beginnings were rough (she completely whooped my sorry ass in a fight. Complete disgrace. Oh yeah, then she almost killed me twice...and her organization put up quite the struggle...and...well, you get the picture), we have put aside our differences and work together. Though why she would join me when she beat me I have no idea.

"Maybe here," I say, pointing to an obscure area. Stella raises her eyebrows and I'm about ready to further explain, when something small grabs my leg.

I'm clearing this up quickly. The baby isn't Stella's. Or mine. Or both of ours, if the previous statements weren't clear enough. He's my little brother, that's really all you need to know. How would a seventeen year old guy, and an organization leader at that, know how to take care of a kid? Well, it's not that bad. He doesn't really cry. He doesn't really get in the way. And when things get really tough, Stella's got a deeply hidden maternal side.

Like now, thank goodness. 'Cause I know that smell isn't coming from me. Stella's nose wrinkles, "Guess I got that..." she says scooping up the kid.

"Thanks," I mutter, pouring back over the map. So close to domination...

**Hector Mackenzie**

I've gotta admit...I still see their faces. Not faces of friends, but the lifeless eyes of those I killed. Hector Mackenzie, murderer, at your service. If you can't deal with the past...you can get the heck out of here.

Honestly, I can't say that I'm sorry. That's the sad part. There was no other way though, it was me...or them. Kinda obvious which one I chose. I'm not totally selfish, it's just when your life is on the line, well, your life is on the line. 'Nuff said. I'm not writing a documentary of emotional crap, I'm just stating the facts.

The pink haired escort giggles as she prances to the reaping bowls. All I can imagine is the long train ride ahead with that thing.

"So, our lucky girl is..." Lucky, my foot. Why do they even bother? "Rowena Loxet!"

A tall, willowy girl ever so slowly walks forward from the fourteen year old pen. It's not like she's in shock, it's purposeful. A weird smirk is plastered to her face. My gosh...if looks could kill, the whole world would be dead.

More giggles fill the air (where's the mute button when you need it?), "And her new district partner," she looks down at the paper, confused, "Um, Lock? They're no last name..."

The boy knows who he is though. He strides forward, taking the stairs two at a time. He smiles at the bubble gum escort, and then gently takes her hand and kisses it. That is freakin' sick. But at least he's already playing the Game by working the audience. Maybe he'll stand a chance.

But then again, everyone has a chance...the real question is who has the luck.

**Rowena "Row" Loxet**

"You're going to pay for this, bitch!" The loud gruff murderer's voice echoes in my head, over and over again. I've hated that voice for the past seven years...and that quote only made it worse.

I would've never guessed this is what he meant. I didn't look back at the time, hoping that head peacekeeper Porter wouldn't see my face. I guess he had recognized me. Great.

It's one thing to get reaped against the odds...but it's a whole other deal for it to be rigged. Well, at least I'm assuming that's the case. How else would one of my three entries get drawn? There's thousands of names in there.

Kaqee grabs my shoulder and I turn to look at her. Her grey eyes show the fear that I should be feeling. That's what the Hunger Games are for, right? Strike fear into the hearts of the oppressed? That works on most, but all I feel now is anger. How could they do this to me? They've already taken so much.

My heart is pounding faster than it ever has, including the time we were almost caught. My name was just drawn. On purpose. I take a deep breath, muster all the confidence I can, and walk to the stage.

I take my sweet time with it though. Every peacekeeper I pass gets a glare worthy of death. But I save my meanest, most intense stare for head peacekeeper Porter. A slow, satisfied smile crosses his face as my eyes meet his. If I had any doubts about this being rigged, that would've erased them.

My most recent...um, escapade...hasn't been as bad as some. But that was the first time that they halfway realized who it was. So, great for them...not so good for me. At least it was my mask that slipped and not Kaqee's or Aleksi'. I wouldn't stand the thought of them going in for my wild plots.

If you think the Capitol is going to whip me into being a good sweet little tribute for their sick entertainment, you're wrong. Even though I'm just a little piece in their Game, they won't make me bow. They could go to Hell.

The Capitol already took my sister Loria down...but I'm not going without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>So I get badasses for 9 and noncareers for 4? So much for stereotypes!<strong>

**Ugh...school is getting to me, I've got really hard classes and I'm gone almost every night now (I impulsively signed up/volunteered for way more than I needed to). So sorry in advance for slow-ish updates.**

**Oh yeah, I hope you guys remember that there is a little twist in this Game...**


	12. District 10 Reapings

**Now that my other syot is done (I had a Victor and everything!), I can focus more on this one...so there _might _be faster updates.**

**District 10! Thank you citruszen (Elihu "Eli" Lyndon), Funny-Bunny-lover (Fawn Blackshot) and RhianaNekozawa (Mercury Greene)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fawn Blackshot<strong>

I twirl the familiar hira shuriken in my hand. So small, yet so dangerous. I turn and chuck the four pointed star at a distant target. It lands with a solid thud a mere inch from the dead center.

"Not good enough," Father snaps.

"Look how close it is!"

"There's still plenty of room for improvement," he says bluntly. One inch of improvement is so much, I roll my eyes, behind his back of course. Don't need any hate (in the form of a whip, no less) coming from him.

"I'm done for the day..." I say heading towards the house. I absolutely love being the only 10 citizen who actually trains for the Games. By the way, that's sarcasm. I don't do it because I WANT to like some lunatics from 1 and 2. I do it 'cause I'm forced by guess who, Mother and Father.

"Fine," he says roughly, "You will get more training once you reach the Capitol."

The Capitol, home of decimated dreams. Joy. Not exactly the place I want to go. Especially as a tribute.

He continues, "You are volunteering."

There's no room for discussion in his tone, but I protest anyway, "And if I don't?"

His brown eyes narrow in hatred, "You worthless child, why do you think we raised you?" I can't honestly say because they love me. "You are going to win those Games!"

Father always gets excited at the thought of the Games...more or less because of the money and fame involved. Who cares about the fact that there is a large chance that his only daughter, only child for that matter, might die.

The threat is quite clear. I don't want to hear it for the millionth time. Either I go to the Games and have a chance at life...or I die of a mysterious cause at home.

Oh, I just LOVE my parents.

**Mercury Greene**

The rain last night did some good. It left us with an overcast day. I grab a pair of sunglasses and head out the door.

There is a huge disadvantage to being albino in District 10. Practically the whole dang industry is outdoors! Which, doesn't exactly work for me. Luckily, for my Games, the arena was an underground tunnel system, so no sun to burn, blind, or otherwise damage.

I barely make it in time for the Reapings, which is pretty bad. The escort gives a little into speech, to no avail. I don't know if he was expecting applause and cheering or what.

He looks disappointed as he walks over to the girl's reaping bowl and reaches in to draw a name.

Surprisingly, a voice cuts through the crowd, "I volunteer!" Wow, I haven't heard that here for...um, ever I think.

A doe like girl makes her way through the crowd. She has those large, almost innocent looking light brown eyes and hair. She's probably eighteen-ish.

"I'm Fawn Blackshot," she says, not looking at the escort, but staring out over the crowd. Appropriate name for her looks.

"This is so exciting!" the escort says, clapping his hands together, "And now for the boy..." He reads the paper, "Elihu Lyndon!"

A small boy takes a few staggering steps forwards. His green eyes show fear. He stops dead in his tracks and falls to the ground. I'm going to be nice and call it "passing out" and not fainting. He's a man, not a damsel in distress.

Complete opposites. Interesting duo here.

**Elihu "Eli" Lyndon**

Oh...dizzy. What just happened? Wow, really my luck today huh?

You know those days where you don't want to get out of bed and when you finally toss off the covers, you end up cracking your head against the wall? And then you barely take two steps and then you end up tripping over dirty laundry and face planting into your older brother's smelly sock. And then you totally miss the door and walk into a wall.

That's just before breakfast. Envoi tried to give us something decent...I had to take a crowbar to the frying pan to get a single bite of burnt, I think it was eggs.

Then on the way to the Reapings, I step in a huge puddle. Seriously, there was mud up to my knees. I'm positive it was mud this time (in the livestock district you can never be too careful). Then when I try to sign in, and the illiterate peacekeeper couldn't find my name on the list.

I almost got arrested for impersonation, illegal immigration, and possibly terrorism! I'm a small fourteen year old kid, how much harm could I do?

Top it all off...my name is drawn. And I don't exactly handle it well. A chicken with its head cut off, might've done better.

And it's still only morning, can it get any worse?

Please don't answer that! Just don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, side note: a hira shuriken is commonly known as a ninja star. I'm lovin' the use of different weapons! Should make for some interesting kills...<strong>


	13. District 11 Reapings

**ALMOST THERE! District 11. Thanks to packman23 (Mayzie Olmec), Yelof530 (Van Walker), and Radioactive Raven (had a tribute in my last one who just happened to win! Cane Jacobi)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mayzie Olmec<strong>

I herd the kids past the peacekeepers, keeping my mouth shut. It seems to me, that they purposely pick on (read as whip and/or punish) people who speak too much. Not that applies to me...ok, I lied, it kind of does. Sometimes, not like all the time, just sometimes. It's not like I babble incoherantly or never shut up, because I do...

"Earth to Mayzie! Earth to Mayzie, can you hear me?" Quinn chants, bouncing around.

"Can I please deck him for you?" Ky asks, raising her fist in what I hope is a mock threat.

"Ky! No!" I say, trying not to laugh. The only girl of my "little brothers" as they have been called is the definitely the most rambunctious of the bunch.

She pouts, "I said please...Do I have to say pretty please?"

"Again no."

"But you always said that manners mattered! You lied!"

"I'm changing, like, subjects...do you want to come over for dinner after the reapings?"

No doubt about it, they all chorus yes. Of course they do, they live in the local care home. While they are taken care of, the food there isn't as good as at my place. My parents, simply put, are wealthy compared to most in 11. Luckily, these kids don't have to fear today.

**Cane Jacobi**

Has it already been a year? Jeez, it feels like it was just a week or two ago that I was down there, just hoping that it wasn't my name drawn.

Obviously, I was reaped, but I also made it back. Killed three people in the process though...my mind still doesn't exactly comprehend all of it. I was told by the psychiatrist that it would take time. I hope they were right.

This isn't right, I don't think. I don't know what were going on in their heads. It's Cane's shot at mentoring (that word scares me). I don't think we should give the job to someone with, I don't know, experience maybe? Let's entrust lives into his hands! Needless to say, I think I'm more nervous now than I've been for awhile.

The escort, trying to be funny I think, pinches my cheek roughly before starting her deal. I don't think that the things on her hands could be called nails...claws would be more appropriate, ouch!

"Ladies first! Do we have a Mayzie Olmec?"

A tall girl walks out of the sixteen year old section. Her curls peppily bounce with every step, but her hazel eyes seem to glaze over. Her mouth moves wordlessly, but I guess she's just too far away for me to hear. Crap, she's older than me. This is going to be weird. I hear a kid scream. That can't be good. Oh gosh, what am I getting into?

"And onto our gentleman...Navine Souys?"

A thirteen year old (younger than me!) starts the long walk forwards, but before he can make it too far, a hand raises among the people.

"I volunteer!" A giant calls out (seriously, how did I miss the 11 height gene?). I would not want to crash into him in the dark...or the day. Did I mention that he's huge? Big muscles, tall...I'm pretty sure he could crush me like a fly. He's eighteen.

BOTH OF THE TRIBUTES ARE FREAKING OLDER THAN I AM! How the heck am I supposed to do this? What do I say? What do I do? Can I just scream bloody murder and run away? No? Darn. Deep breath, just do your best...

**Van Walker**

I am such an idiot. What the hell was I thinking?

I couldn't help it. Navine's eyes were so...big and scared. That's really the only way I can describe it. I'm pretty sure that if I waited another second, they would've popped right out of his head. And even I wouldn't help clean that up. That's just gross.

Ok, so I'm not the kid's closest friend by any means (well, in my mind anyway. I have no idea what goes on in his little noggin). We work in the same field most of the time, but that's pretty much it. He just kind of tags along everywhere else. I'm not exactly complaining, he's not too annoying, it's just a little weird.

And what do I have to do? I raised my hand and basically sign my own death warrant with a flourish!

So what, I saved him from potential death. Hey, come to think of it, I'm liking that word: saved. Puts a whole new perspective to this thing. Let's hope Karma looks upon this kindly, very kindly. As in help me get out of this alive kindly!

What goes around, comes around...I hope. If not, I'm massively screwed.

But...no buts about it, I guess. What's done is done. Oh crap.


	14. District 12 Reapings

**Seriously, the one time I'm not working on the laptop the electricity goes out! I usually click save religiously, but I don't know what happened. I lost this whole chapter and had to completely redo it. Sigh...but...IT'S THE LAST REAPING! District 12! Tributes from TheCritic (Rocko Warner), Stop-IBegYou (Ariella Chambers), and packman23 (Morn Glitz)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rocko Warner<strong>

Seam Snatcher, yup, that's me. Personally despise the alias, but considering no one knows who's the culprit it just stuck. I guess you can think of me as a modern day Robin Hood...oh wait, that doesn't work, you know, the whole "steal from rich give to poor..." Hell no. Maybe "take money and spend it on oneself" applies a little bit better. Okay, not a good characterization. How 'bout Jack Sparrow...

Now that I'm thinking about it, it might be a good time to start running. Gotta keep the anonymity of this. Prison doesn't exactly sound appealing, and that'd be the first place I'd go. That is, if they don't kill me on the spot. I grab Ronnie's arm and quickly motion down the road.

The pounding sound of running on pavement gets louder, followed by an alarming yell. Damn peacekeepers. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. Can't live with 'em 'cause the fact I'd probably be way past life sentence (only because they've been assuming all the chaos and/or havoc had been caused by the same person. They aren't wrong.)...can't live without 'em 'cause, you gotta admit, they make this fun.

Just sayin': never been caught. Ever. A few close calls, but that's it. And that's not going to change today. Ronnie is right at my heels as we make a quick short cut through an alleyway. I don't think they saw us, but better safe than sorry. "I told you we should've waited for her to leave!" he snaps between breaths, "She had to have told 'em!"

Ok, so breaking in with the shopkeeper there wasn't exactly our brightest move. Made it more exciting though. This isn't the worst, I mean seriously all we did was break a window, take a few bucks, and scare some middle aged woman. Last year's fire definitely tops it. It accidentally destroyed a few homes. Who would've thought that all the coal dust everywhere would've caught flame that easily?

I don't hear the signs of pursuit anymore so I slow down and before I can stop it, I start laughing. Ronnie shoots a quick glare, but joins in. Man, the thrill. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a gray uniformed man approach. Shit. I don't think he notices us though. Ronnie elbows me and jerks his head toward the masses of teens gathered for the Reapings. Perfect cover. And I need to be there anyway!

**Ariella Chambers**

I hate the nightmares. Especially the ones that are so life like, you feel like you can reach out and touch something and actually feel it. You wake up and it feels like you are just spinning, and then you feel like you just got slammed back into your bed. It's like the dream chewed you up and then spit you out again.

It was just so vivid. I almost felt the heat, I heard the screams, and I felt the pain.

I sit straight up in bed and look around the dark room. The rows of beds line the walls, each containing a sleeping girl, orphans. Just like I am now. I'm usually the first to wake up, by a long shot, but this is even earlier than normal. I've got a couple hours before dawn.

I wish I could just walk it off, but the care home has strict rules regarding, well, just about everything. Instead, I just pull my legs up and rest my chin on them. I don't know what it is but it makes me feel like I'm holding myself together.

Someone in the bed next to me stirs. Linnea's eyes slowly open, catching the little bit of the dim light. "Ariella? You ok?" My sister has this weird thing of knowing me.

"Yeah," I whisper, not wanting to wake the others.

"Really?" I nod, but I'm not sure she can see it. She doesn't respond, just jumps out of bed, tiptoes across the cold wood floor, and leaps into the bed next to me. "Scoot over" she hisses and I oblige. She gives me a tight hug, "Now go to sleep."

This is somewhat comforting, having her so close. Maybe everything will turn out ok anyway. Just four more hours until I need to wake up...

**Morn Glitz**

First things first. I'm not a Victor.

District 12 doesn't have any Victors. Well, that's not true. We had Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta. We don't have living Victors. They sacrificed themselves for the failed Rebellion. Sacrificed probably isn't the best word, but it sounds more heroic. And that's what they were: heroes to the cause. It's not their fault that we didn't have the firearms and numbers on our side.

Do I like the Capitol? No. Do I believe that the Games are wrong? Heck yeah. The kids don't deserve this. Do I think that, maybe, with some luck, that I can help them? Yes, yes I do.

The escort does the standard speech and then gets right down to business, "Ariella Chambers!"

A thin, shaky girl takes a staggering step forward, and then another, ever so slowly making her way here. Her hair isn't brown, isn't red. It's that in between color. She looks straight ahead, not meeting anyone's eyes. Another broken girl.

"And joining her is Rocko Warner!"

Town kid, enough said. The blonde hair, bright green eyes says it all. He doesn't look he's starving like so many others here, so that's probably a plus. His eyes are wide, shock probably, but he's hiding it behind a rather mischievous grin. I have a feeling that this is going to be trouble.

Maybe, just maybe, District 12 will have a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that stuff done...onto the fun, right?<strong>

**Just a warning, I'm still in the "planning" stages of this, trying to figure out alliances and stuff. So, opening ceremonies are next.**


	15. Opening Ceremonies Part 1

**I've been asked if I'm doing a sponsoring system...no! No, I'm not. Several reasons: 1) too much work. 2) I don't want a tribute that I love to die just because the creator doesn't review. 3) I don't like the idea of giving up my goddess status and letting you have control. Enough said. List done. Feel free to review, I personally love it and it really, really encourages writing. It's just not going to keep your tribute alive.**

**I feel stupid and uncreative doing them the same way...but I really can't think of another way to do them. So onto the opening ceremonies:**

* * *

><p>Cameras were set and almost ready to go. Jays Clark, self proclaimed announcer extraordinaire, quickly reviews his notes. In his mind, he has one of the greatest jobs. That is, until he realized who his coworker was.<p>

"Guess who?" an annoyingly familiar voice calls out. Clark resists the urge to slam his head against the desk. Not again. Really? What did he ever do to deserve this?

Set fake grin, "Angel!" he calls. The fashion editor struts into the studio, pale purple hair (of course, the latest and greatest trend) swinging side to side with every step. "It's been too long..." Millennium wouldn't be long enough.

"It's going to be just like old times" One year is old times? Since when? "You, me, the chariots..."

"Indeed it is" Don't roll your eyes, don't roll your eyes, "Excuse me, I have to go talk to my manager." He walks out of the room as quickly as possible. As soon as he's out of sight, he storms down the hall.

He comes across the middle aged man, cell plastered to his ear, talking about numbers. Money numbers. They were big, with plenty of zeros...hopefully this involved Clark's paycheck...The producer finally hangs up with an "Au revior!"

"Mr. Vyrob?" Clark asks, "I thought I made it clear that I wouldn't work with that, that..."

The producer smiles at the flustered man in front of him, "Angel, perhaps?"

"Yes her! My contract..."

"Your contract says you'll do whatever I want. If you don't like this gig, I can get you another...in a freaking monkey suit. Comprende?" Clark hesitantly nods. Mr. Vyrob continues, "And besides, Angel brought up the ratings last year." Clark didn't know what shocked him more: the monkey suit or Angel bringing up the ratings. He stood there, mouth agape for a long moment. "Um, Clark, you might want to get back to the studio. This is a live show..."

Clark briskly walks back, muttering something under his breath about zoos and hell. He throws open the door and is shocked at his find. The little red light is on, and the cameras are rolling.

"Heelllllllllooooooooooo Panem!" Angel says into the camera. This isn't right! The intro is his part! "We're, like, reporting live here in Capitol Square, just waiting for those chariots and ponies!" Did she really just say 'ponies'? Kill me now. She looks up and spots an exasperated looking Clark. "Oh look! Here's Clark now!"

What no touch up crews? This is a bad start. Clark straightens his tie, the least he can do, as he walks into the camera's view, "Ah yes, thanks. Well, Angel basically said all. This is exclusive coverage by the Hunger Games Broadcasting Channel, for more behind the scenes clips, blogs, and photos please check out our website."

"Here comes the first chariot! District 1!" Angel squeals shrilly. Right in his ear.

She was right. The sparkling chariot rounds the corner into view. Both tributes just exuded confidence. And that can be hard in rather...small...glittering "outfits". They wave to the cheering crowds.

Clark starts his standard spew, "Well, our female tribute, Juno Bledsoe, volunteered of course. Amazingly enough, she didn't start training until the age of twelve. TWELVE! Do you realize how late that is for a District 1 citizen?"

"You can be so negative! For all you know she might whoop some ass!" Angel snaps.

Clark grits his teeth, "And Nimbus Blaire was trained with a purpose..."

"REVENGE!" she laughs almost maniacally.

"What else?" he chuckles, "Well..."

"Was it a sibling or a friend?"

"I was getting to that, let me speak please. He was trained by his mom no less to take vengence for his dead uncle."

"Oh that's..." Angel starts, nodding and then she thinks it through, "What the heck! That's just plain weird!"

Clark was about to protest, but the cheering of the crowd for the approaching 2 chariot interrupted him. A faint smile plays on Lucinda's dark lips and she waves her hand Miss America style. Hunter stands there, icy blue eyes glaring, somehow managing to look aggressive without moving.

As a fashion expert, Angel immediately starts discussing their outfits, "Oh that's a different play on a peacekeeper inspired look. Her whole ballroom gown, completely composed of, is that bullets? Wow, that's got to be heavy! I mean, Hunter's tie and belt is one thing...but a whole dress..."

Clark decides that it's his turn to cut her off, "For the actual tributes, Lucinda Zede,"

"On your notes it says she likes to be called Lulu!"

"Fine, "Lulu" appears to be a standard 2 tribute. Her father says that she spends long hours in there basement, just training. Hunter is pretty much the same. Word has it, he has quite the extensive weapon collection back home."

"Who would want to have a collection of sharp dangerous things!" Angel snaps, "Money is much better spent on shoes!" Clark shoots a look at Mr. Vyrob, who just motions at him to continue on.

"If you were trying to become a Victor, weapons practice is mandatory."

She pouts, "True, true"

The next chariot, District 3, makes its round. Ali Blazer is living up her time in the spotlight. She waves flirtily at all the halfway normal looking guys. Korrigan, other than a quick confused look at his District partner, keeps a fairly blank expression. Maybe he's trying not to choke on the smoke that's steaming out of the steampunk wired clothing.

Angel grabs at the paper before Clark can even look at it, "So, like, Ali's stylist absolutely loved this girl. Apparently she loves the Capitol, especially the fashion end of it, and keeps up with the gossip! Sounds like my kind of girl. Hey, if she makes it out, I call dibs on her interning with me."

Clark rips the notes out of Angel's manicured hands, "Well, she has to survive first, Angel. Korrigan' Valencia's sister Saffron was in the Games two years ago."

"Oh no, is Ka...Kar...Kor...Ko-ray...You know what, I'm just calling him Korri! Is he out for," her voice lowers an octave and she adds a creepy tone, "revenge?"

"Three syllables out of your depth?" Clark mutters, earning him a glare from the producers. "It is not confirmed yet what his plans are."

Like a crashing wave, the blue ocean inspired District 4 chariot makes its entrance. The guy, Karawan Mariak, seems to be completely ignoring the audience. Occasionally, his hand will fly up to smack away the tentacles from his headpiece that always seems to flop into his face. Why did he have to be dressed like an octopus of all things? At least it beats the sea anemone things on Gunvor's skirt. Her glare seems to be the equivalent of a bloodthirsty shark.

"Not only does Gunvor train, but she also volunteered for her younger sister," Clark starts, "Though this girl is only 13, she might, repeat might, have a chance."

"Aww...that's so sweet!" Angel says and then she takes another look at the names. "Like, Oh. My. Gosh. What is up with these names! Korrigan...Karawan...Korrigan...Karawan! AAAAAAAHHH! It's too much!"

"At least you could pronounce them this time..."

"Hey I did! YES! I feel good!"

"As you should," He couldn't help it, an eye roll escaped.

But before he could get any hate glares, District 5 rolled on by. Before anyone could really get a good look at them, Angel started ranting, "Ugh. Who is there stylist! She deserves prison! Prison I tell you! That is just wrong. It doesn't make any sense!"

Raidon and Avri were simply dressed. Nothing fancy. Raidon had a pair of jeans and a black shirt and Avri was sporting a plain denim dress. But neither of them seemed to mind...it was better than 4's outfits.

"How does that fit with their District!"

"Well, obviously," Clark starts, but then stops suddenly. How did it work? "Um...well, moving on! Raidon has been living off the streets with a couple other kids. But the lack of parents didn't stop him from being a halfway decent kid. He even continued school!"

"Ugh, why?"

"So he could be more intelligent than..." Clark stops suddenly, he was going to say a certain new announcers name, "well, others, I suppose." Good save, good save. "On the other hand, Avri has lived a decent life. But she is only twelve."

Angel's eyes widen, "Only twelve? Can we cue the 'awwwwwws'?" The audience quickly did as they directed, much to her enjoyment.

The Capitol citizens are quickly knocked out of their somber mood as District 6 rounds the corner. "Mad scientists, much?" Angel comments. Hermes and Aina are wearing the standard long white coats (splattered with red "blood" for a more morbid appearance). Their hair looks like they stuck their finger in a socket.

Clark starts his deal, "Well, for Hermes, that seems to fit. He is a quote on quote 'medical professional' who helps create his own drugs. Rumor has it he works with a certain unscrupulous 'doctor' who is currently under trials."

"Creepy."

"Indeed it is. But Aina actually had a prominent internship at a renowned medical facility. She says that she doesn't believe in fighting...let's hope she can change her mind! Or else it will make for a quick end to her life."

"Again with the negativity. Jeez!" Angel sighs.

"Fine, I'll be happy go lucky!"

"That's better," she grins, taking his sarcasm seriously.

"Well, looks like it's time for a quick word from our sponsors. Don't leave, we'll be right back with your 81st Hunger Games Opening Ceremonies, live exclusively on HGBC!"


	16. Opening Ceremonies Part 2

**Just discovered that the best way to annoy the crap out of someone you don't like on fb is to speak quite eloquently in old fashioned language (think Pride and Prejudiced). **

* * *

><p>"And we're back with the Opening Ceremonies of the 81st annual Hunger Games!" Clark announces as soon as the go is given, "If you're just joining us, you didn't miss much!"<p>

"And here comes 7!" Angel says, in a rather serious voice. Maybe she can pull this together after all. The lumber District moves on by, tributes dressed as (what else?) trees. Neither of them look too excited about it. It's almost classic by this point. Green leaves woven into their messy hair, brown granulated looking suits, heck, there is even a bird perched on their shoulder!

"So, what do we know about them?" Angel asks.

Victory! She's working with him! "Well, according to an inside source..."

"Oooh! That always means juicy stuff!"

"And it does. During his final farewells, he apparently learned the truth of his origins from his adoptive father."

"Scandal...*cough*...scandal..." Angel chokes out, earning her a not-so-gentle kick under the desk.

"And before I lose my job...let's move on to Myrta Ambrose. Sweet girl, apparently she always depends on her triplets. This will be her first," and potentially only, "time apart from them."

"Ah, that's kind of depressing!"

District 8's chariot makes an appearance. Both Nilick and Zella seem really overwhelmed by it all. And, of course, Angel starts spouting off about their clothes: "Ok, with the textile industry, you have so many options! And what do they get? Outfits that look like a grab bag of fabric puked on them!"

"And you say that I'm negative?" Clark can't help but point out.

"You are. I'm only pointing out that their clothes looks like vomit," He raises an eyebrow, but she continues, "I'm not criticizing their, like, lives!"

Because that is so much better? Ah well, no time for debate. "Did you know that Nilick Jayti has been supporting both himself and his sister ever since their home and family were consumed by flames?"

"Duh, I knew that. I have a cheat sheet right here!" Angel says, waving the notes in his face. Ugh, he just wants to strangle her. What's wrong with asking something like 'oh really, Clark? You're so amazing'?

She looks down, refreshing her memory, "Zella wants to win so she can help her dying sister. Oh my gosh, isn't that sooooooooooo sweet. It makes me just wanna hug her!"

It's either her or a monkey suit, Clark keeps repeating in his head. Which is better? Right now, he really can't decide.

The next chariot, District 9, comes on by. Somehow, grey formal wear is made to look like rough, limestone. Lock smiles at the crowd with an occasional wave while Rowena sports a glare worthy of death.

"You know, that pattern would make a really cute purse..." It's no problem trying to figure out who said that one.

Getting to the 'important information', Clark says, "Lock, according to our sources, has no problems with killing his enemies. Should make the Games easy enough for him!"

"And Row?" Angel asks. Yes, she's being a good co-host!

"Well, this little spitfire was recently caught tampering with weapons in peacekeepers headquarters..."

"Do I sense an impending rebel?" Another kick under the desk, "OUCH!" So much for previous hopes.

"Of course not," Clark quickly verifies. In all actuality, he has no idea. But if words get out to the Districts...well, we don't want another Mockingjay fiasco, now do we?

Luckily for him, District 10 approaches...without a chariot. Fawn and Eli are riding their "ponies" as Angel called the thoroughbreds. Guess that's one way to represent the livestock District.

"Oooh! That's new! What happened to the wheeled thing..." Angel mutters to herself.

Trying to cover her mumblings, Clark says loudly, "Who would've thought that we have a Career in 10? Maybe Fawn Blackshot will be the District's first Victor in over two decades."

Angel composes herself, "Look at poor little Eli! I've never seen someone look so pale and scared...It's ok, Eli!"

"He can't hear you," Clark states.

"Oh," Angel bites her lip and then screams, "It's ok!"

Clark's hand flies straight to his ears, "That doesn't help!" She nods and takes a deep breath, preparing herself, but a hand quickly slaps over her pale pink sparkly lips. "Just don't," he mutters.

"And here comes District 11, home of our most recent Victor!" The tributes outfits are, yet again, fairly simple. Just vines wrapped around them. Van stands there, his huge form makes him look menacing, but if you look closely, you can see the gentleness in his eyes. Mayzie smiles, taking it all in. Might as well live out the fame while it lasts.

"Straight to the point," Angel says, "Mayzie is a sweetie who actually volunteers to help with younger, less fortunate children."

"Wow, working with those monsters must've really prepared her for the Games!" Clark says. He has had bad experiences with those under the age of ten.

"And despite being a giant, Van is supposedly a good helpful guy. The whole District loves him!"

Clark nods, this might just work...

And she doesn't blow it, District 12, thankfully the last tributes, comes barreling around the corner. Rocko smirks like crazy, it's as if he knew a secret that the Capitol was ignorant of. And Ariella, well, she had a blank face, somehow holding back any and all emotion.

"I miss the fire outfits," Angel pouts, staring at the coal miner inspired overalls and hardhats. Clark grits his teeth, everyone knows why fire isn't a theme for 12 anymore...

"So, Ariella has been living in the local community home for the past year since her whole family except her twin sister died in a fire..."

"That's weird, the 8 boy, Nilick, had the same tragedy. What are the odds?"

"Apparently they were decent," Clark says, "And Rocko is said to be a good kid. Lives in Town, which is the merchant class of 12."

"I knew that!" Angel protests.

"Of course you did."

"So that was the last one..."

"Indeed it was. Thanks for joining us, Panem for the 81st Hunger Games Opening Ceremonies! Join us soon for more coverage of all things Games related!" Clark booms.

As soon as the cameras went off, his tv smile faded. At least that's over.


	17. Training Part 1

**I'm literally drowning in homework...I'm sinking down, down, down. All I see is paper...there's no hope...I can't breathe...I'm dying...some teacher is probably laughing manically right now...**

**Well, that's one excuse for no updates. The other is that I'm seriously grounded (no computer). It wasn't bad, just stupid. Very stupid (just saying it was one of those "don't try this at home" moments involving friends, office chairs, a steep hill, and a makeshift ramp.) I've had so many safety lectures...ugh. I'm not supposed to be on now, but the idiot has the right to write ya know.**

* * *

><p><strong>D7 Myrta Ambrose, 14 <strong>

"Um, I hope ya realize that that was pretty dang stupid," Troy's low rasping voice cuts through my inner thoughts. His sandy hair falls in his eyes, so I have no idea what he's feeling...or what he's talking about for that matter!

"So...what?" I ask, seriously confused here!

He takes a long swig from his bottle before answering, "At the reapings. That wasn't you. I'm not blind"

"Are you sure? Because you looked a little bit, um, tipsy..." ok, let's go with that. So I switched with Na. We're spitting images of each other, I didn't think it'd be obvious...is it obvious?

"Um, do I look stupid?" I'm about to reply when he says, "Don't answer that. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

I bite my lip, "Save my sister. She couldn't handle it."

"And ya think ya can?" His bluntness takes me by surprise. Of course I can... "Um, just be glad they didn't catch ya then. Ya would've screwed ya both over."

I nod. He's right, amazingly enough. His scarred face softens, "If they realized now, it's too late. The Capitol wouldn't be able to do anything without looking like the dang fools they are. But they won't forget your stunt. Remember that."

Great...just what I needed to hear. Hopefully saving Na was worth it.

**D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18**

There is something beautiful about the sounds of a busy training center. It's almost like music, in a weird sort of way. You have the drum's rhythms in the weapon target practices. The percussion is in the cymbal like crashes of metal on metal as a tribute struggles to learn basic sword techniques. Stringed instruments play quick staccato notes every time someone pulls back on a bow. Vocals are made up of the low murmuring voices of instructors teaching us.

Now if it didn't stink like sweat, it'd be nice.

Of course, being from 1, I've trained. I'd have been stupid if I hadn't. I enjoyed the practice, though it wasn't exactly my favorite thing (I have my priorities). After watching the guy from 3 struggle with a sword for a couple minutes, I'm grateful for that jump start I did get.

I spin around and slash the short sword in a diagonal sweep. Nimbus, my District partner blocks the blow and swiftly brings his up in attempt to disarm me. I'm kinda glad I can get "live" practice. It wasn't too easy, we had to do a lot of convincing and even then we had to swear not to even cut each other.

I wouldn't exactly want to hurt him anyway, yet. Obvious reasons, he's from 1. I'm from 1. It's almost the unsaid agreement that we have to ally.

Luckily, I've made no promises.

**D3 Ali Blazer, 15 **

What's something useful I can learn, that won't be too hard? Preferably something with some range, lightweight, and something that doesn't require that much strength. What can I say? I'm from 3. We're generally known as the nerd district! Though, that is kinda false. I mean, really, look at me!

The weapons expert, after listening to my requirements, simple nods and hands me a wooden bow. As in bow and arrows. As in I might be the next Katniss!

I hold it as shown and my cheek gently against the smooth surface. I raise my elbow and pull. Wow, it takes more muscle that I thought! I let go and get a better grip. I pull back, harder this time, aim towards the target, and release.

It falls less than a foot in front of me. Pathetic.

I stoop over and pick it up. After renotching, I start to pull back. Then, someone's arms are wrapped around me (classic, I know!), his (assuming it's a him!) rough hand is placed gently on mine. Together, we shoot. And this time it flies.

"That wasn't too bad," a deep voice says right in my ear.

I turn and look at me. He didn't step back. I'm standing nose to nose to him (apparently we're the same height...), staring into intense green eyes. "Yeah," I say, "Too bad the target was in the opposite direction."

"Well, you can't win 'em all," he says, taking the smallest of steps back. Now that I can actually see his whole face, I recognize him as 12...what name goes with the cutie, I don't really know. He seems to know what I'm thinking (oh my gosh, mind reader much?), "Rocko."

"Yeah," I say. Hold back the girly giggle. You can do this girl! Smile, tilt head slightly...

"Uh," he says, and I stare at him, waiting to finish. He hesitates, "Your name? I didn't really pay attention when they were announcing all that stuff."

Oh. Oops. How could I totally miss that! Idiot, idiot, idiot. Total facepalm moment! I must look so stupid! UGH!

**D9 Lock, 17**

Allies.

They're what makes you or breaks you in this Game. You got the right ones, you might make it too the end. You got the wrong ones, you get stabbed in the back. Literally.

There's twenty three people to choose from. One wrong decision could be fatal. Decisions, decisions.

I could go with the Careers. Not bragging, but I do have the skills. I also have the actual experience of ending a life unlike those rich kids training because mommy told them to. But most of the time, those never end up well. Betrayal doesn't even begin to cover it. Is the power in numbers worth it? Probably not.

Well that narrows down the selection by what? Six? Not so sure about that number. 4 looks pretty pathetic this year, so I can probably rule them out of that alliance. Maybe the threat isn't as big as I originally anticipated.

I need someone trustworthy. Someone who can hopefully balance me out so we can work well together. So what now? You can only learn so much about a person in a couple days time. And plus, everyone is on edge. The stress seems to be eating at everyone, though some not as much as others. I'm just waiting for someone to crack.

Side note: pick someone who can handle anything well. Blood and death included.

**D5 Avri Veen, 12**

Half full...half full...

There's has to be a way to see this in a new perspective. I can't stop trembling if I think of this as death row. Which, honestly, it is. But there is a slim chance. Maybe.

I get to see the Capitol. It is pretty, I suppose. But I really have nothing to compare it too. It's so...bright(?). I really don't know how to describe it. Weird might be a good word. Different works too.

I get fame. Who doesn't dream of that at least once in their life? But knowing that you're only cared about as a competitor in a bloody sport isn't that great. They are chanting for death. They are thirsty for the blood. That's one way the Capitol is weird. How can they enjoy this?

I quickly dash the tears away from my eyes. I can't look weak in front of the others.

I run to the bathroom and quickly splash some cool water on my face, hoping to keep my face from turning red. That's the curse of pale skin. The blotchiness that occurs even if the tears don't make it down my face.

Positive thinking can only get you so far in a Game of death. But it's worth a shot, right?

**D11 Van Walker, 18**

"So, did you realize, that, like, in all of the 80 previous years of the Hunger Games, there has only been eleven winners from 11...huh, that's funny. Eleven from 11."

I push the button again, this elevator can't go any faster? I thought the Capitol had state of the art technology! It's not that I don't like Mayzie, she's really sweet...but really talkative. Trying to be nice, I said 'hi' on the train. She had looked so scared. Little did I know, I released the flood.

"So, like, what are the odds for me...or you, I guess, you probably have a bigger chance. I mean, your arm are like the size of my waist! Anywho, ranting here. What's the odds of one of us winning? With Cane last year, I mean. There's hardly ever back to back winners from the same District. Unless, like, of course, they're from 1. Or like 2..."

I nod. What could I say? Even if I could get a word in. Mayzie attempts to pull her wild hair into a pony. Hair is one of those weird things. Why do people spend so long on it? Not saying that she is, hers seems to be a practical solution.

"You, like, work in the fields right? I don't think I've seen you," she stops for a breath. Her hair band snaps and goes flying.

I bend over and pick it up, handing it to her. "You're, like, really nice, aren't you?" she continues, finally succeeding in fastening her hair.

"I try," I mutter. It's better not to get on people's bad side.


	18. Training Part 2

**Haha, instead of working on this, I wrote a Games chapter. I can't wait for that stuff! Just three more pre-Games stuff...for some odd reason, I want to procrastinate more on these then anything else.**

**I love those times when teachers tell you to do whatever you want. That's why this is up so early :)**

* * *

><p><strong>D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17<strong>

How the hell am I supposed to do this? Really? It's impossible. I don't even know where to begin!

Years of training, long hours in the gym building muscle, weapons practice...and for what?

It's pretty common for a sibling or a friend to go into the Hunger Games seeking revenge. Everyone loves it. The tribute loves it if they can succeed. The Capitol loves the drama it brings. It's a win-win (except maybe for the victim...)

But me. How do I fit into this? My mom really pushed this for her brother. Probably 'cause she was too old to do it herself after he was killed. If she went into the arena with double the emotions she has now...you wouldn't have wanted to get in her way. She's scary even now.

I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing, honestly. Or how I should feel. I mean, he was related. I never met the guy, my uncle James. Because, he, well, died. End of story. That was twenty eight years ago. How is this relevant to me?

Ugh. To hell with it all.

But how to do this...

**D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18**

I can handle this.

I walk up to the District 2 tributes. They were standing there talking about who knows what. Basing it off of stereotypes, maybe it's about how to dismember someone in a single blow. Actually, interesting stuff in a morbid sort of way. I strain my ears. He's talking about an alliance. Perfect.

"I want in," I say. My voice sounds more confident than I feel. Which I guess is a good thing.

The guy looks at me appraisingly. I stare at him right back. No reason to back down. Then he starts laughing, "You? Really?"

I bite my tongue and snap back, "Yeah, really"

I'm pretty sure his name is Hunter. He snorts, "You're from 10..."

"No freaking duh. Congrats Sherlock, you figure that out on your own?" His eyes narrow.

Ok, time to prove myself. Before, he gets too ticked. I grab one of the closest things: a butterfly knife. Sure it's not my best weapon, but I still have a good hand with it. My dad made sure of that.

I flip the latch and snap my wrist around, showing off just a tad. The familiar clatter of the blade smacking against the bite handle and then in turn the safe handle as I twirl it around. His eyes glint, but I don't think it's enough. Eeep! What do I do? I've got to impress if I want a shot at this. If I fail, it's just going to put a target on my back and that's the last thing I want.

What to do...think quick!

Dummy. Two feet away. 10 o'clock! I spin on my heel and nail it, right where the heart would be. My speed even surprised me. "That good enough for you!" I snap.

Hunter smiles, "For now."

**D4 Karawan Mariak, 14**

The Games might be challenge. But for every challenge, there is a solution. You just have to be smart enough to figure it out.

For me specifically, there are really only three viable options.

1.) Being from 4, I can attempt to fake my way into the commonplace career alliance. But, knowing me and knowing them, it would only result in my extremely painful death. So obviously, this isn't the way to go.

2.) I can attempt to make a random alliance with someone else. I have to choke back laughter on that one. That's another, not in a million freaking years even if the damn earth was exploding and you were my only option scenario.

3.) Stick it out alone. Grab weapon and supplies quickly at cornucopia and then hightail it off. Survive and avoid all other tributes at all costs and kill if someone gets too close.

And, obviously, number 3 is my best choice.

**D8 Nilick Jayti, 15**

I have to say, the camouflage station has easily been my favorite. It might not me the most useful thing; the knife throwing I did earlier will be handy if, I mean when, it comes to the actual Games.

But there is a whole other world in the paints. You can become a chameleon, be whatever you want. You don't necessarily have to be yourself, you can change. As of now, I have a smoky gray arm with slight variance with some light blues. It almost looks like natural stone. Dude, I could be a freaking statue.

Not that it would be useful, unless we're in a museum...it could happen! You never know.

Since it fairly quiet over here away from the weapons, I can hear a light tread of footsteps behind me. I turn around and face the guy.

He's from 9 and has a weird name. That's all I really remember. His blue eyes look at me for a second before asking, "Want an ally?"

That was easy. I thought finding an ally would be hard. He seems good, and he has had to survive something or another to receive that huge scar crossing his face and down his neck. So maybe this is a good choice.

"Sure..." I start.

He holds out his hand, I stare at it for a second before realizing he wanted me to shake it. Awkward. I reach out and accept it, accidentally smearing paint all over.

"Sorry," I mutter. But he just smiles and wipes it off. On me.

**D12 Ariella Chambers, 15**

I feel a deep pit in my stomach. It feels sort of bottomless, like that once you fall, there is no going back. It could be that the rich food isn't adjusting well. But I think it's something else. Something bigger.

I want to go home. Really, really bad. Every time I think about it, it gets worse.

It's not like I even have a real home to go back to. My house, along with my parents, were eaten by the roaring flames.

Home is who you're with though, a tired saying, but kinda true I guess. I always feel safest when I'm with Linnea. She is my home. That sounded beyond weird.

I could care less about the care home we are currently living in. It's just her that I need to see. Come to think about it now, we've never been apart, not really. I hope that if I die, she doesn't watch. She wouldn't be able to deal with that pain. First our parents, and then me. It would crush her.

I can't let that happen. That can't be on my conscious. Will I even have a conscious if I'm dead? Oh crap! Will I? If I don't, it'll probably be my dying thought.

Why am I even thinking like this? I need to focus on coming home!

**D6 Hermes Groats, 14**

We were sitting there eating when a knock came on the door. Our mentor Natare rolled her silvery purple eyes towards the ceiling. "Come in," she snaps and then mutters something under her breath about stupid avoxes. A man walks. I can barely make out red eyes behind his thick glasses. Typical Capitol freak. Before he can say a word, Natare snaps (it's really the only way she seems talk), "Who are you and what the fuck are you doing here?"

The man looks at me strangely and smiles broadly, revealing pointed teeth. He walks over, and Natare grabs a knife and very plainly sets in front of her. That causes him to smile even more. He tosses a white envelope at her, which she tears into immediately, not taking her eyes off him. She scans the contents and looks at the man in disgust. Then she looks at me, then back at him. This repeats a few times and then she glares at Aina, "You. Com'on," motioning my district partner out the door. Weird.

As soon as the girls leave, the man takes a seat across from me. "So, Hermes. I'm getting you out of here."

What in the world is man on? "And you are?" I ask. It's not like something like this occurs...at all.

He grins again. "Your real father." Oh yeah. The Capiolite who deserted my mom after his duty as a peacekeeper in District 6 was up. I've heard plenty about this man, Adonis Barrington-Lee. And coming from my mom, well, let's just say it's not exactly flattering. She hasn't ranted about him since she married Rex, but don't think that I have memory issues.

"And why would you attempt this?" Answers are essential at the moment.

"Why wouldn't I? You are obviously my son" despite the fact he has red eyes, fangs, and snow white skin I think, "If word got out that..."

"Wait, so this is about you? Not me?" I cut him off. It seems to be clear now. He's only being "dad" because it might hurt his reputation. Probably doesn't want his peers to know that he had a kid with a 6 prostitute. Isn't that nice.

"No!" he says, but it was too quick and we both know it. I raise my eyebrow at the man.

"There is NOTHING you can do. Get out," I mutter.

"But," he starts.

"Do you want me to tell your precious little secret?" I threaten. He stiffens and then slowly stands up, taking the hint.

He stares at me for the longest minute. He steps closer, arms wide but I step back. He doesn't seem too overly offended. More proof of his 'caring'. My biological father wishes my one thing on his way out, "Good luck."

That's it. No "I'm sorry"s. No "I regret it"s. No nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah...speaking of the Games, there's a poll. This is probably your one and only shot to influence this story. Choose wisely. <strong>

**This time 'round, I only got one tribute designed specifically for the bloodbath. I want to have probably about anywhere from four to seven die then. Who do you think SHOULD die? It's not who you WANT to die, it's who SHOULD die. Take your votes, this is probably one where you don't want to say your own character :)**


	19. Training Part 3

**I JUST WANNA GET TO THE GAMES **

* * *

><p><strong>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 <strong>

You know, besides the whole "odds are I'm going to be dead in a week" thing, this isn't too bad of a gig. I get to see new things, meet new people, try new foods, avoid sharp looking weapons...

Who would've ever believed that the edible plant stuff would be so hard! The bad for you stuff looks good and the good for you stuff, well, doesn't. I almost ate something that could kill me. Twice!

Soon, someone walks by and joins in. Hate to say it but this girl is whoopin' my sorry butt at this. "11?" I ask.

She looks at me with large brown eyes and then smiles, "You're close. 7." Lumber...plants...makes sense...sort of...maybe...I don't know...

"So, it's Myrta?" I ask. I tried to make a point of knowing names.

"Ta." Gosh! Why didn't they give nicknames! Unreliable tv programming.

"Again, close..."

"Close isn't the same as right," she retorts, but she smiles. It makes her whole face brighten up.

"But it's better than being totally far."

BATCRAP! Bad comeback. But she laughs, "You know what, I think I'm gonna like you..."

**D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13**

If they want me, that's fine. But I'm not going to bend over backwards to get the approval of a bunch of older people. Their opinions don't matter.

Yeah, I'm thirteen. Yeah, I'm one of the youngest here. I was actually planning to go into the Games, eventually. It just happened sooner rather than later in this case. But regardless, I'm coming home, coming home, tell the world that I'm coming home (dang it!).

I grip a long knife in my hand. The blade is easily as long as my forearm. The instructor starts to point out easy kill spots on a dummy. I swat away his hand. I'd rather not get detained for inflicting injuries...

I drive the point in deep into its wrist and then slice it up where the vein would be. That'd kill someone, right? Huh, if not, it would seriously hurt. And then eventually kill. Main blood stuff there. Lose too much of it, and you're a goner. For like good.

Yeah, that might sound a little bit morbid. But it's the point of this. Kill or be killed? Wait. That isn't a question. Kill or be killed. Period. Yup, that's better.

**D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 **

Fuck the Capitol. Just plain ol' fuck it. There's really nothing else to say on the matter. Actions though, would be nice. Especially involving fires, bullets, and destruction.

Ok, it's going to be hard, but I have to do SOMETHING. ANYTHING. I'm not quite sure what yet. How can you rebel against the Capitol if you are nothing more than a cast member for their freaking sick entertainment.

They have to pay. They just stinkin' have to. They already took so much of mine.

First it was our standard of living. People deserve more than small ramshackle apartments to live in. Rationed electricity. No heat in the freezing winter. I'm probably undernourished too, according to most. Especially those fat pigs in the Capitol.

That, I probably could've handled. I had my family and love. But then they just had to kill her. She was just trying to help the rest of us survive. They locked her up for a day, and then made a huge show with her execution. She was an example, they said.

That is what pushed me over the edge. I fought back in the little ways I could in 9, it was as much as humanely possible, but it didn't make a huge impact. It just ticked off peacekeepers and sometimes provided for us.

But now they also have to take my life.

Trust me, I'm not going down without a fight. And I'm NOT talking about the other tributes.

**D12, Rocko Warner, 16 **

Ali giggles slightly at the lamest joke ever. This girl actually makes me feel like I'm halfway funny.

I'm at a weird moral confliction here. Nevermind. Who am I kidding? No morals.

Ali, Ali, Ali...that girl. We've been pretty much doing almost everything together. And it doesn't take much to make her happy. Her dark blue eyes practically sparkle every time our hands accidentally brush against each other. Which is suspiciously happening more and more, hmmm...

Somehow, I can't stop thinking about her.

And before someone starts gagging, let me clear this up. It's not like that. If "that" means the ooey gooey staring deep into the other's eyes and into their soul and holding hands everywhere just to know she's there, and blah blah blah ick. I'm going to make myself sick.

Ali is an...ally? That could be a way to put it, though she might hint at stronger words. "L" words. Hell to the no.

If she thinks that, by no means am I going to stop her. Might even do a bit of encouraging. This could play out to be quite interesting and entertaining. But my main purpose here is to, well, keep her along. If we were to be attacked, I know I can easily outrun her. She'd be the one they would end up killing. Not me. So she's practically a shield.

Is it mean? Is it cruel? Is it heartless? Probably. But it sure is a heck of a lot of fun.

**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 **

I always knew I was adopted. It was pretty obvious, even if my mom didn't tell me. I have black hair while the rest of my family has that lighter brown/darker blonde hair.

They always made sure I fit in. That I was actually a part. They made sure I had the security so I wouldn't go through some identity crisis when I hit those years; at least that's what those books said. And I never really did. I mean, I still thought about my biological parents, but I didn't go all freak out about it.

Until now.

What kind of person am I really? If I am a, it's weird even to think the words but I somehow can't stop, rape kid...who was my biological father. Was he a good guy framed by a married woman?

Or worse, a murderer?

What if I became like him...and I don't even know who he is! It's messing with my brain. I can't stop thinking about it. The possibilities, they're endless. What if?

Now is not the time to be unfocused either. But I can't concentrate on anything! I need something to get my mind off of it. Axes...perfect...

**D8 Zella Shadows, 15**

So much to do, so little time. How can I possibly cram all the knowledge needed to survive into my brain? I always hated last minute studying, and this reminds me of that. I have no chance of ever catching up to those kids who have trained for years. In a way, they're sort of cheating. It's not really fair.

Speak of the devil...I turn and crash right into one of the careers. She's tall and strong looking. But, for some odd reason, she's wearing a skirt for training. It's not like overly preppy; it's one of those that are like sweat pants. Her hands fly out and steady me.

"Walk much?" she asks, smirking.

I blink twice, maybe I was expecting her to throw me to the ground and cuss me out. Guess not. I stutter out, "I don't know, maybe?"

The District 1 girl (Juno, I think) twirls a strand of purple hair and laughs, "I could tell."

What can you say to a trained killer without being put on a hit list? "Uh...sorry 'bout that?" Did that sound like a question?

She smiles, "It's ok...you do realize that breathing is important, right?" What kind of question is that? Oops. I release my pent up air in a whoosh.

"Thanks for the tip," I say.

"You the girl with the dying sister?" she asks bluntly.

Her words catch me off guard and puts salt in the figurative wound. "How did you know that!"

"It's called a magazine. I stole it from my idiot escort. It's basically a tabloid about the tributes. Half the pictures in there aren't flattering. It's actually pretty funny."

I stare at the older girl blankly. Who would've thought. The 1 guy walks over, "Are you coming?" he asks her. She nods towards him and starts to follow, but she flashes me a quick smile first.

* * *

><p><strong>Korrigan Karawan. <strong>

**Aina Ariella Avri. **

**Gunvor Nicklia, Nilick Jayti. **

**Warner Walker (Rocko and Van).**

**TOO MANY SIMILAR NAMES! HEAD 'BOUT TO EXPLODE!**

**Oh yeah, if you haven't voted in that poll...you might want to get to it!**


	20. Training Part 4

**D2 Hunter Shade, 17**

Diagonal sweep, upward thrust, stab. Repeat.

My sword clangs against the instructor's and he picks up the pace a bit, yawn. I'm hoping the actual games might be a little bit more exciting than this. I'm sure it will be though, it's life or death and people are desperate.

The so called career alliance is coming together nicely, if you ask me. Well, first off there's me. Enough said. Nimbus is pretty good too, though he might be a threat later. As long as his head is still messed up on that twisted revenge crap, he won't be a problem.

And then there's the girls, Lulu and Juno. Juno has skill, she'll be handy to have around for awhile. But I really have no idea what to make of Lulu. She says she's trained, but she hasn't touched a weapon once. In a previous conversation, she told me she wanted to use this time to focus on things she didn't know. I still find it a little bit weird. Isn't it?

Gosh whatever happened to District 4! Slackers. How can there not be a guy volunteer? And why does the girl have to be a little kid? So much for that being a career district, puts them to shame. If Gunvor survives the bloodbath, she might join us. I've watched her during training, sure she's still young and not completely coordinated, but it's better than nothing. The key word is IF she survives the bloodbath.

Here's the shocker to our alliance: the 10 chick. Did not see that one coming. At all. Guess she makes up for 4's lack of decent tributes. Again, it's weird.

But it should work. I think we're all ready to get this thing going.

**D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16**

I take another bite of scrambled eggs, thinking about how to put this. I mean, seriously, if I say it and it sounds wrong that would be bad. I really don't want to sound stupid. But if I can't say it, I might lose the golden opportunity. And then that would suck. This is so important. Gosh, why does everything have to be so hard!

"Don't hurt yourself!"

I turn and look at Cane. You know, I think we're the only District with a mentor younger than either, and in our case both, tributes. I think he's more freaked out by it than we are. But still. It's a little bit weird, I guess. "What are you talking about!"

"You look like your brain is about to explode!" he states, as if it is a common occurrence.

"Well, sorry! I can't help what my face looks like when I'm trying to think! It's complicated you know!"

"Yeah, I know. Been there, done that. Remember?"

"Riiiiiight. So, what's the best way to ask someone to be your ally?"

Cane smiles, "I just walked up, said what I had that they needed and asked."

I nod. Simplicity. I turn to Van, who hasn't said a word this whole time, "So, I'm not walking up, I was already sitting here. But I'm pretty smart and I know I'll be loyal to the end. Wanna be allies?"

Van looks at me. I'm not sure if he's shocked or debating whether or not to say no. I start, "I mean, you don't have too, if you don't want too. I just thought it would work well. And I know you don't have any others and kids in alliances usually last longer and..."

"Mayzie!" Cane snaps, "It helps if you let him answer." Oh, right.

Van laughs, "Sure..." I barely restrain myself from jumping up and hugging the giant.

**D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17**

What in the world did I get myself into? I've never touched a weapon in my life and I've agreed to stick with the careers.

All those years in the basement "training", I was actually reading most of the time. When Dad told me to volunteer, I planned on faking it. Try to make my way up there, but then get beaten out by a fiercer competitor. Who would've ever thought that I'd be faster than those girls. Oops, kinda got carried away with the adrenaline of it all.

Hopefully, this can be won with brain, not all brawn. If I can fake my way through the career alliance for the first few days, have them pick off most of the competition, and then make a break for it in the middle of the night. That could work.

I've been working mainly on survivor skills, maybe those can come in handy. I can prove my worth in camp, and then step back when the actual fighting and killing comes into play.

Gosh, I hope this can work. My life depends on it.

**D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16**

The instructor behind the booth points to a weird green hue and I set to work at once.

There are various berries, leaves, mud, twigs, etc. spread across the table. Camouflage 102. Because there isn't going to be cans of paint out in the woods or whatever godforsaken place we are going to be dumped. The idea is to match the color as close as you can with the natural materials.

Someone else jumps in and tries to match it. I'm not going to be outdone by the little kid standing next to me. I increase my speed and he does the same. The only sound is the pestles grinding.

I grab some clover, to add some more yellow tones (yes green clover stems smashed up actually produces a yellow liquid). Finally my color matches. And I beat the kid.

"Oh batcrap," he mutters. It's that 10 kid...Eli, or something like that.

But he had to say that. "Bat feces are actually called guano," I can't help but point out.

He makes a weird face, "Um, ok. Should I care?"

"Yes you should."

"I ain't gonna..."

"I'm not." I correct. He gives me another weird look. "Ain't isn't a word."

"Ok..." and he turns to walk off.

Gosh, kids and their lack of intelligence. It's insulting to our generation!

**D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16**

I can almost hear my mom's voice now: "Aina, don't fight. It only causes trouble and gains you nothing but contempt and a reputation."

And no matter how many times I heard the lecture, my dad always chimed in "Debate, hon. No matter what the situation, you can always negotiate something from it."

How the heck am I going to "negotiate" with a knife to my throat!

"Oh, please don't kill me. It will only lead to a guilty conscious."? Like who will actually listen to that in the Hunger Games! Unless they are anti-violence, I don't have a chance at talking my way out.

I should try to make an alliance now, before the Games. But what if something goes amiss? What if they die in the bloodbath?

I don't want someone promising me one thing, and then going back on their word. Maybe that's why I'm waiting.

In the Games, sometimes people can run into each other without killing. That might be the best chance for a decent ally. You know they could last awhile. Plus, you never know what kind of circumstances could drive you together, or apart.

I know this is a little bit different way of strategizing, but hopefully it will do me some good.

**D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16**

I have a purpose. It's better than going into the arena without a single plan. At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

It's simple and straightforward really. When you get too elaborate, things tend to blow up in your face as my mentor Ignace so thoughtfully mentioned. If you can get past some of his scientific babbling, he's actually not that bad.

Back on focus here. The plan is Operation Take Out the District 4 Tributes. I really need to come up with a better name. But right now, nothing's coming to me.

There's only a few minor problems involved. Mainly, it's me. Well, not so much me as my lack of expertise. Give me a circuit board and I can fix it in a couple minutes. Give me a sword...yeah, I'd rather not talk about that. Lesson learned: no big weapons for me.

That is where my new ally comes in. Operative Lion Raywood residing from District 7. He more or less has the best of both skills. He knows how to survive AND I saw him whip around those axes like they were nothing.

Best part was, he wasn't hard to convince. It basically went along the lines of:

Me: Hey Lion, you know it's important to have some brains in the Games. Not saying that you're not smart...

Him: You want an alliance don't you?

Me: Pfft. Really? Of course I'll join you. Thanks for asking!

Him: rolls eyes but smiles

That basically sums up step one of Operation Take Out the District 4 Tributes (name subject to chance)

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what...*insert suspenseful music* next chapter is THE GAMES!<strong>

**I don't do interviews...long, boring, useless, and repetitive. If the Caesar Zombie comes...I keep an airsoft gun under my pillow and a light saber within reach! I'm prepared XD**


	21. In the Arena

_Yesterday is a kid in the corner. Yesterday is dead and over. Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes. This is your life and today is all you've got now. Yeah, and today is all you'll ever have. Don't close your eyes. Don't close your eyes...This is your life, are you who you want to be? This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be? When the world was younger and you had everything to lose. And you had everything to lose_ **~This Is Your Life, Switchfoot**

**~O~**

One foot steps up, and then the other. Most of the tributes are either on or preparing to get on their little silver disks. The last precious moments before they get lifted into an unknown arena, and almost certain doom.

Stylists, the only personnel allowed with them, quickly whisper their goodbyes and last minute advice, only one will ever see their tribute again.

Clear glass like tubing lowers steadily, encasing the teens preparing them to be beamed up. The mere beginning is near.

Eyes close in anticipation or prayer. When they slowly flutter open again, they gaze at the arena, trying to take it all in. It is the middle of the night; brilliant stars twinkle in the navy sky, the only source of dim lighting besides a full, almost orange moon.

The arena is, in a simple word, a twisted paradise. A long expanse of sandy beach surrounds them. And if there is a sandy beach, there has to be the steady roar of the ocean crashing on the shore. The sweet smells of the tropics intermingle with the salty water. The scene almost requires you to inhale deeply and sigh in relaxation. But none can do that. The tension is too high.

How can something as peaceful as this night be the bringer of death? The weapons spilling out of the bountiful golden cornucopia might be a small clue.

Everyone tenses for the countdown, either to dash for the weapons or to make a break for the palms lining the beach and towards the distant mountain range. But it doesn't begin. Where's the gong signaling the go?

Instead, the sky flickered slightly. A projection of a young woman filled the screen. And honestly, she doesn't look too much older than the tributes themselves. Other than dark purple hair, she looked rather normal for a Capitol citizen. She smiles slightly, "Hello tributes. You might not know this, but I'm Mazidel Toki, designer and this year's Head Gamemaker."

So this is the person who is basically has their lives in the palm of her hand. Nice.

"Obviously, this is the 81st Games. It's not a Quell year, but there's the tiniest of twists...to keep this interesting. I'm assuming you want me to cut to the chase and give you the info, right?"

"Well then, it's rather simple. This year, you only have twenty four hours to battle it out. Twenty four hours in the arena. Twenty four hours to determine if you can fight the odds and win."

A single day. Twenty four hours. Is that really all?

"What if there's more than one tribute standing by the end of that time? Will anyone who survived be a Victor?"

There is hope! Especially for the weaker tributes, they know who they are. They just have to last a day! That can't be too hard...

The Gamemaker continues, "Of course not!"

Well there goes that shot!

"If there is more than one alive, well, you will all die! There will be no Victor." She says it hauntingly without emotion. It is only their lives after all. "So I suggest eliminating the competition, and quickly."

Mazidel winks at the startled tributes, "Good luck...and, unfortunately, I'm required by law to say this. It's so cliché, but may the odds ever be in your favor!" Her face fades away and it is replaced by lime green digital numbers in the center of the sky 12:00:00. Midnight.

"Oh yeah, your time starts, NOW!" her voice echoes above the crash of the waves.

The clocks starts counting the seconds. Each one seems so fast. The moment of shock passes and by the time the clock in the sky said 12:00:03, the chaos had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>So first official "Games" chapter...no blood yet. Rather disappointing.<strong>

**I know what you're thinking. Twenty four hours! That's like three freaking chapters! Why did I even bother? She's just going to kill them all off in one fell swoop (release the air force! Snipers prepare your guns...FIRE!). **

**Wrong.**

**It's gonna be set up sort of 24 (the show) style, shooting for roughly a hour per chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy**


	22. Midnight: The Bloodbath

**Honestly, I've had that twist in my mind since I was in the middle of my last syot. I'm glad you guys approve.**

* * *

><p><strong>~12:00:10~<strong>

**_Hunter Shade (D2)_**_  
><em>  
>"Oh yeah, your time starts now!" that freakin' Gamemaker's voice calls out. I take one quick look at the clock in the sky and charge. I don't waste time thinking about it or looking at the others.<p>

I gotta stay focused on the prize, which is, as of right now, the weapons just overflowing from the cornucopia. You get to those, you have an advantage. My hands fly towards the closest blade, they'll be time for picking and choosing later. I grasp the long dagger. It'll do for now.

Oh there goes the first death. Dang, I wanted that honor.

That Lock guy just snapped the neck of Mr. 5 like it was a barbie doll or somethin'. The guy crumbles to the ground at an odd angle, a bit of blood staining the sand.

I turn around, doing a quick scan for a target. There. It couldn't get easier. The 10 kid stares at the dead body and freezes completely. Any color drained completely from his face. He takes a wobbly step forward and faceplants onto the beach. Pathetic. What a wimp.

Wimps don't last long. I march over and drive the dagger down right between his shoulder blades. A red spot quickly appears on the back of his white shirt.

No doubt, he's dead. Two down, twenty one to go.

**Van Walker (D11)**

Ok, so if we only have a day...that can't be good. 'Nough said.

It's a mad house, but worse. People are running, screaming, killing, just plain ol' chaos. Not good. It's kinda terrifying. Any sane person would agree.

If we only have a day...it means that the killing will be intensified. I need something, anything, for defense. I avoid everyone, just trying to make it to the cornucopia. Not sure if this is my best plan, but now's not the time for second guessing myself.

I wonder where Mayzie is. I promised to stick with her for awhile.

I just had to say it, didn't I? Don't you hate it when you mention something and then it goes terribly wrong? Bad feeling. It's like you suggested it happen.

The District 10 career girl Fawn (what the heck is up with that, anyway?) grabs a handful of my partner's thick curls and sends a sword into Mayzie's upper leg and she falls to the ground. Fawn goes to finish her off, but is distracted by Lock who is whipping a chain around, threatening to knock her off. She leaps around, trying to fend him off.

Oh no. What to do? If Mayzie dies, it's one less person in the way to victory and life. But I promised her that I would be with her. Can I really just leave her? Knowing what I know?

Too many options! Brain going to explode!

My conscious gets the better of me. I can't just desert her.

I shove someone out of the way, I don't even know who, as I run towards her. She screams something, but I have no idea what. Hope it's not too important.

I finally make it to her, not sure how. "You ok," I yell over the sounds.

"Are you even asking that? Are you blind? Oh my gosh, if you can't see..." I slap a hand over her mouth and she bites my fingers. "Get out of here!" she snaps.

"Fine!" I say, scooping her up.

"Put me down, you idiot!" she screams. Way to attract attention.

There was no way I could leave her there for careers to mercilessly murder later. I made a promise. She is tall, but good thing she is light. I run away with her. Away from the chaos. Away from immediate danger.

**Gunvor Nikila (D4)**

Wait, what's this about time? What the crap is going on! Oh wait, she said go. That means go! I'm not sure of everything. No time to waste. People running. Got to move. Now!

Ok, not what I was expecting. I thought, I don't know what I thought. I don't know what I'm thinking now. I just know what I'm doing. I think.

Run forward. Duck as spear comes flying this way. Laugh as it completely misses.

Ya know? For some reason, I thought this would be harder. I mean seriously. I leap over the 10 guy's bloodstained body. Wow, he didn't last long. No surprise there.

I reach the cornucopia. Glance back, make sure no one's about to stab me in the back. I need to find the perfect tool. Grab something I can handle easily. Don't want to waste time with something impossible. I dig through the piles. A knife. Perfect.

Need to make quick choice. Attack someone who's possibly armed? Or chase after those trying to escape? Guess which I choose.

I keep a tight grip on the knife and pursue those heading for the palms lining the beach. Hmm...again, two choices. The knobby-kneed petite redhead from 5 or the fifteen year old District 12 girl with auburn hair.

I pounce, knocking her to the ground. I scrape the knife along her face, leaving a long red slash starting at her hairline, barely missing her eye, and down to the corner of her lips. She screams.

I can't spend forever here. People can't get distracted during the bloodbath, too dangerous. Better make this quick. I drive the knife into the Avri's heart. The 5 girl was the only tribute younger than me. Should feel bad. But I don't.

I stand up. Where did that District 12 girl go? She's next.

I get knocked to the ground with a solid thud. Someone slide tackled me. I keep my grip on the knife and stab it out at my attacker. He groans as it slices. Only a surface scrape. Not my best.

I'm pretty sure he is from 3. His mouth is set in a grim line, but his grey eyes are completely furious. He makes a grab for my arm, but I shake loose. Korrigan punches me solidly in the eye. That's gonna leave a mark.

Did I say the guy was ticked? Well, that doesn't even begin to cover it. Fists of fury much? He won't stop pounding my face. I lift up my arms as a futile shield. The knife is ripped from my fist. Shit. Blood oozes from the slice.

I smack him as hard as I can back and forth across his face. He flinches back, but that's it. His face curls up in a sly smile and places the blade on my neck. It CAN'T end this way. It's only been a couple minutes.

He whispers something. I think is was "This is for you Saffron". What the hell? His arm jerks.

**Zella Shadow (D8)**

I'm boxed in by the ocean on one side and tributes on the other. The only safe place is maybe those palm trees lining the beach. And considering that I can't swim, I'm making a mad dash away.

Luckily, I'm not too far from them. There's maybe about six other silver start points between me and them. At least I wasn't on the far side.

I'm smart enough to know that you can't survive with no supplies. But that's for normal pacing. With only twenty four hours though, I can just hide out and then make it to the end. A person can go for a whole day without eating. I just have to hope that everyone is going to be frantic enough to murder each other off.

I just run. There's nothing else I can do anyway. I make it! I just might be in the clear.

Footsteps pound after me. Oh no. I pick up the pace. They are getting closer. I'm dead meat!

I risk taking a glance over my shoulder. Definitely dead meat. It's a career!

The District 1 girl is quickly closing the gap between us. "Will you wait up!" she doesn't quite yell, but she's loud enough for me to hear her.

"So you can murder me in cold blood! No thanks!" I shout, not slowing down. Oh crap, I can feel her right on my heels. I'm so dead. So so dead.

I'm jerked back by my shoulder. "Chill out will you? I'm not gonna kill you!"

I turn and look at her. I really don't have a choice. She has a death grip. Bad choice of words there. "Aren't you with the Careers..."

"That load of assholes? Nope," Juno pulls a pocket knife from her pocket and tosses it to me. I fumble, trying to catch it.

"So..."

"Well, I need an ally and I choose you." I stare at her and she continues, "I suggest hurrying up and agreeing. We need to get the hell out of here."

Get killed now...or have a career body guard...NO BRAINER. "Let's go!" I say, taking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the tribute list. Bold means they're alive, and it shows their current allies. If it's, what's it called, normal? Not-bold? Anywho, they're dead and tells their killer.<strong>

**D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ **(Hunter, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ <strong>(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ <strong>(Lion)  
><strong>D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ <strong>(Rocko)  
><strong>D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~<strong>  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Gunvor)<br>**D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~**  
><strong>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~<strong>

**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **(Korrigan)  
><strong>D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~<strong>  
><strong>D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ <strong>(Lock)  
><strong>D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ <strong>(Juno)  
><strong>D9 Lock, 17 ~ <strong>(Nilick)  
><strong>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~<strong>  
>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)<br>**D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ **(Nimbus, Hunter, Lulu)  
><strong>D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ <strong>(Mayzie)  
><strong>D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ <strong>(Van)  
><strong>D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ <strong>(Ali)  
><strong>D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~<strong>

**I know that it's a small bloodbath...but I couldn't help it. I originally was gonna have more but then I had last minute little ideas for some of the characters!**

**Oh yeah, in the poll over half of you voted for Justin Bieber. I might have to kill him later...**


	23. Aftermath

**~12:41:23 AM~**

**Nimbus Blaire (D1)**

What a freakin' pathetic bloodbath. Hell, it can't even be called that.

Four deaths. That's it. Most of the tributes panicked and ran. I'm not sure if it was the twist, or just the way these weaklings were gonna play anyway. Either way, not fun.

Now I have 19 other people to kill and a little more than, I look up at the clock, twenty three hours to do it in. Should make for an interesting Game.

Since the others scattered, we have been going through the weapons, looking for anything useful. Hunter is going into some boring monologue about...you know what, I'm not really sure. I started tuning him out since he was bragging that he killed someone. I think he's lecturing to nobody about the weight of a perfect sword. I really don't know.

Little Gunvor died. We said we'd include her if she survived. I think that was supposed to be an empty promise anyway though. Hunter planned on taking her down if no one else did. It's not a good idea to keep a liability hanging around. Lulu said that the 3 boy killed her for revenge or something.

Damn, there's that word again. Revenge. You know what? I'm not even going to think about it. I need to focus on lasting the day. A nagging voice in my mind protests though: "but..." Shut up. Just shut up.

Fawn nurses a huge red welt on her arm. Apparently the 9 guy nailed her. With a chain. Interesting. She stays strong though, not a single tear that I noticed. Lulu sits next to her, trying to see if there is anything she can do to help.

Juno...I look around. Where's Juno? She was here at the beginning, I even tossed her a few knives from the cornucopia. I look at the bodies again. Nope, none of them are her.

"Um, guys?" I start.

Lulu looks up at me, "Yes?"

"Have you seen Juno?"

Almost comically, everyone stops what they're doing and stares at me. Almost as suddenly, they start turning around scanning the beach. No Juno.

"Where the hell?" Hunter snaps.

"She must've deserted," Fawn states simply the words that everyone else was thinking.

What the fuck? How could she? I thought we had plans. But the better question is: why would she? Now she has to know that there is a target on her back. I mean, with us, there was a set alliance. You knew you'd be safe for the first few days. Again, that's under normal circumstances. Huh, wonder how that's gonna work now. Guess we're gonna find out.

**Rowena "Row" Loxet (D9) **_(a/n every time I read this girl's form, I can't help but think of Live Free or Let Me Die by Skillet. Sorry, random)_

Damn Capitol. Do I really need to say more? I didn't think so.

It's bad enough that they whip us into shape with their tyranny. The Hunger Games are, as it is often said, a reminder to those who rebelled. They slaughter kids without thinking twice, just to show their power.

And now we don't even have the time to think, much less plot. I know what some people might think. Oh it's a whole day, you can easily get a lot done. I'm sure you can in some cases. But this a little bit extreme for a reality show all about the murder of others as punishment for the passions of their ancestors. 'Cause really, that's the only reason why we're here. Isn't it?

Ok, we are also here for entertainment. Sick entertainment, but hey, they've been doing stuff like this since ancient times. It's just so much worse now. There is so much technology and evil behind it all. For all I know, we could be electrocuted on the spot. Zap! I guess that can be quicker than getting sliced to bits or drowning or getting strangled or...

Last hours spent in a tropical paradise? I don't know if that is a blessing, or a curse. It kind of reminds me of them pampering us before entering the arena instead of just throwing us in a prison somewhere. I really don't understand the mind of Capitol citizens. At all.

It's so calm and peaceful. I know it can't last that way for long. That's the bad part, I guess. There is a chance that we are all going to die.

A piercing, irritating sound hits my ears. Gosh, what punishment! I turn around quickly. This isn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ <strong>(Hunter, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ <strong>(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ <strong>(Lion)  
><strong>D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ <strong>(Rocko)  
><strong>D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~<strong>  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Gunvor)<br>**D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~**  
><strong>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ <strong>  
><strong>D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ <strong>(Korrigan)  
><strong>D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~<strong>  
><strong>D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ <strong>(Lock)  
><strong>D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ <strong>(Juno)  
><strong>D9 Lock, 17 ~ <strong>(Nilick)  
><strong>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~<strong>  
>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)<br>**D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ **(Nimbus, Hunter, Lulu)  
><strong>D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ <strong>(Mayzie)  
><strong>D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ <strong>(Van)  
><strong>D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ <strong>(Ali)  
><strong>D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You guys have no idea how much all those "kill JB" reviews made my day, especially 'cause I just spent a whole day in my friend's room whose whole walls are covered with him. Those freaky eyes...always watching...*shudders* (how we are friends, I don't really know. Completely opposite people)<strong>

The worst song in history blared through the night sky. (_owlchicka goes to google lyrics. Her face scrunches up as she reads them, trying to hold back the puke_) "She made my heart pound. It skips a beat when I see her on the street and at school on the playground (wtf) But I really wanna see her on the weekend. She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin' and now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin' baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby, no..." Fine workmanship of lyrics there. Such a variety of words amongst the cookie cutter pop.

The one and only himself sank slowly from the sky, singing. Tributes covered their ears and ran for cover. And they thought that twenty four hours was bad? With the Biebs, it just became pure torture. How could anyone be so cruel?

Someone attempted to shoot him down with a water bottle. An unfortunate fail. All they did was waste valuable supplies.

Back in the Gamemaker's control panel, Mazidel bangs her head upon her desk before screaming, "Who is the dumbass who messed up my Games! He is gonna die! You hear me, freaking die!" She scrambles around pushing buttons. Nothing is making him disappear. There is no way she can concentrate with this ear sore playing. She digs around quickly for her ipod, shoves in her ear buds and cranks up the volume of some Bullet For My Valentine. There, now she can do something against this horror.

Ah...perfect idea. She slams her fist down on a small black button. The noise doesn't stop immediately, but the solution is now in progress.

"Baby, baby, baby..." Bieber 'sings'. He doesn't seem to be taking the hint that no one likes him. He flips his brown hair, attempting to be sexy? Epic fail.

His words are cut off as he is knocked to the ground. He stares up into the face of a very angry chipmunk. Yes, a chipmunk mutt. Revenge will be taken. There is only one available radio spot for a squeaky voice and most prefer it only at Christmas time.

Bieber laughs at the rodent. Then he looks around...he is surrounded by the fluffy cuties. A trumpet call fills the air, followed by the war cry of "CHARGE!"

At first it only tickles as small paws scurry across him. He laughs, nothing will stop him in his quest for brainwashing young preteen girls. But as more and more come, he is trampled by the chipmunks. They sink their small but sharp incisors deep into his skin. His red blood bubbles up through the cuts. His screams pierce the still air. It isn't long before he is unrecognizable.

The cannon fires: a sound of celebration. And there you have it, Panem, the pain is dead.

**Oh yeah quick note: Hollow-Kuchiki needs more tributes...It'd be nice if you can drop by the story _Strawberry Gashes An SYOT . _I tried linking it, but it's going all weird. Either search it out or click on the author with the really cussed out reviews :)**


	24. 1:00 AM

**~1:00:00 AM~**

**Heremes Groats (D6)**

Well, here I am stuck in the Games. Bet my Capitol dad is just enjoying this. Let's watch all evidence of his affair in District 6 disappear for good. He won't have to hide secrets from his new, perfect family. A dead man tells no tales.

But for that to work, I have to be dead.

Which, hopefully, won't happen to soon. Or preferably, at all.

I'm not a big guy. In fact, I'm quite the opposite. So you can practically get rid of the idea of me grabbing a huge club and beating the crap out of someone. It's not happening.

So that's what I'm working on now. A weapon. I managed (how, I'm not quite sure) to nab some darts from the cornucopia. Darts are pretty worthless without a poison.

Honestly, it's not too hard in an arena. Practically every other plant is deadly, for the idiot tributes to eat. It doesn't take too much searching to find a strain of nightlock. It's a hybrid, so it's not quite as powerful as the straight up berry, but it will do just fine...just fine.

**Mayzie Olmec (D11)**

Van is being a big baby. A sweet big baby, but a stupid big baby too.

He had to be all heroic. I'm not complaining, considering the fact that I'm alive right now! I mean, like, really, if Fawn didn't finish me off, someone else would've. Probably, maybe, might've hurt a lot. Don't get me wrong, I'm in serious pain now. But anymore, and wow!

I look up at the clock, oh my gosh, it's only been an hour. One stinkin' hour. It seems like it's been like forever. We've been steadily makin' our way away from the cornucopia. Well, actually, Van has been makin' his escape. I'm just the worthless sack of potatoes here! He won't set me down.

I kinda think-no, make that know- that I picked a good ally. Really, who else would've actually done this? No one, duh! Good thing the dude has big muscles. When I say big muscles, I mean big muscles. Seriously, I'm in his arms! They are hard, and don't make for the comfiest ride. Again, not complaining.

Van looks at me, "Think we're far 'nough away?"

Are we really? I have no idea! But he needs a break, not that I'm asking for this. He's pretty much tuned out all my protests. And I protested a lot. "Yeah, I guess so."

He ever so gently lowers me to the ground. Guess it's better than dropping me. I've had bad experiences falling out of trees, not fun. You would never guess how much your butt can hurt! "So what do we do from here?" I ask, "There are so many possibilities!"

"Can you even walk?"

Way to put a damper on things! I stick my tongue out at him. Childish, I know, but sometimes words just can't suffice. I push myself up, ignoring the searing pain shooting through my upper left thigh. We made a quick bandage on the run, but it's nothing of decent quality. I take a couple steps forward, putting as little weight as possible on it.

"There! That good enough?" I say through gritted teeth.

"No, but it'll have to do. There's really nothing we can make a crutch out of..." he says, glancing around. Palms, ferns, rocks...maybe we can...nope, I got nothing. I sigh, it's going to be a long day.

**Aina Fluoreste (D6)**

I shove my way through ferns and the occasional vine. Other than that, nothing much is there to get in my way. Ow! Take that back, I just stubbed my toe on a rock.

Wow, I just sounded pathetic there. Makes me wonder how I'm going to react when someone is trying to kill me. I'm planning to avoid that conflict if all possible.

I need an ally. Someone who isn't afraid to take down an enemy if we come across them. Someone that I can use until the end, and then...I don't want to think about it.

Something other than the constant crash of the ocean softly sounds. I strain my ears, trying to make it out. Voices. At least two people, unless somebody already lost it and is talking to themselves. I don't think it's careers. I push forwards toward the sound.

Maybe this is my chance...I crash through a patch of tall grass and stumble right out into a small cleared patch. Right in front of them. Didn't expect them to be quite so close.

I look at the startled tributes in front of me. They quickly whip out their weapons, pointing them right at me. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

* * *

><p><strong>D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ <strong>(Hunter, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ <strong>(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ <strong>(Lion)  
><strong>D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ <strong>(Rocko)  
><strong>D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~<strong>  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Gunvor)<br>**D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~**  
><strong>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ <strong>  
><strong>D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ <strong>(Korrigan)  
><strong>D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~<strong>  
><strong>D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ <strong>(Lock)  
><strong>D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ <strong>(Juno)  
><strong>D9 Lock, 17 ~ <strong>(Nilick)  
><strong>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~<strong>  
>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)<br>**D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ **(Nimbus, Hunter, Lulu)  
><strong>D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ <strong>(Mayzie)  
><strong>D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ <strong>(Van)  
><strong>D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ <strong>(Ali)  
><strong>D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~<strong>


	25. 2:00 AM

**In my playlist consisting mainly of light metal/rock/general-alternative etc, what should randomly come up but Bieber music...he's come back to haunt me!**

* * *

><p><strong>~1:06:30 AM~<strong>

**Lock (D9)**

What's that sound? Nilick shoots me a quick look and then pulls out a knife. I do the same. Without a doubt, we are ready for anything.

A small blonde girl stumbles through the foliage. Her hazel eyes widen with shock, and I'm assuming fear.

"Um, hi?" she squeaks out. I lower the weapon slightly, she isn't exactly a threat. She pulls herself together quickly, "I'm Aina."

"Why are you hesitating?" Nilick hisses at me. Apparently, he doesn't like the idea of the girl standing there. Though I think it's the 'alive' part that's irritating him. Not sure. The kid is hard to read sometimes.

It's funny though. He's asking me. If he wanted her dead, why doesn't he just kill her himself instead of making me do it? Sure I already killed people, both during the Games and before them, but that doesn't mean I want to do it.

"Shut up," I whisper back. Aina looks suspicious at our quick whispering, and she takes a quick step back not taking her eyes off of us.

"Considering that a large number will be needed against a career attack..." she starts. The girl has some nerve. I'll give her that much.

"Good point," I say. Sure she's stating the obvious. But at least she's arguing it well.

"Can I join you?" she cuts to the chase.

I say "sure" the exact moment that Nilick says "no". Aina's face scrunches up, trying to understand. She takes another backwards step It's kind of like a bad sitcom from my point of view. But if it's your life on the line (cough, cough, Aina), it probably isn't that reassuring.

I look at Nilick pointedly, "Yes, you can."

Their reactions are funny. Aina looks so relieved and Nilick looks ticked. Not sure what got him all moody. Maybe he doesn't handle stress well. And trust me; there is plenty of stress involved in this. More than you can imagine. I'm surprised someone hasn't had a complete panic attack yet. Well, I don't know if someone hasn't...but still.

Back to the present. This won't last long for her. Actually, anything in this Game won't last long. But this will be shorter than most. Trust me, I give it a couple hours tops. Stumbling into an alliance might not have been Aina's best move.

**Ariella Chambers (D12)**

Well, for a pro...with this set up, I don't have to survive as long.

Unfortunately, the cons easily weigh out the pros. For starters, everyone is going to be going mad with this. So maybe if I just stay calm and out of the way, they will pick each other off and I'll win by default. Another con: twenty three people want the same thing I do. Life.

I only have a little bit less than twenty three hours left. I just need to stay hidden. I think I can kill someone if I had to. It's just one of those things though. You don't know how you'll react until you're actually in the situation. For all I know, I can go all bloodthirsty chainsaw murderer on you. Except for the minor fact that I don't have a chainsaw. And an even more minor fact that there's no electricity. Or I could just do the whole "flight" thing and run like crazy. I bet I'd look pretty stupid like that. I wonder what Linnea would think...

Linnea.

That thought just sends it all home. I need to make it back.

As long as I keep thinking about my sister, I should be able to focus on the prize. Right? I'm not going to give up. No way.

**~2:30:00 AM~**

**Aina Fluoreste (D6)**

Honestly, that worked a little bit better than I thought it would. As soon as I saw that it was Lock (who already has one kill), I knew I was a goner. Guess I was wrong. He's actually the-I don't know how to put it, accepting maybe?-of the two.

I trail a few feet behind them as we make our way who knows where. I personally think we should be headed the other direction, but as I'm just a tag along, it's probably better at this point just to be quiet. There is a time for talk and a time for silence.

The boys are starting to argue about direction. Typical. But I'm not taking sides in this case. My life is already just hanging on.

"She's worthless!" oh no. I listen in a little bit closer and slow down a bit, trying to create a bit of distance. There is only one "she" nearby...and that's me.

"Can it," Lock shoves Nilick, who glares back at the bigger boy.

"But."

"No buts about it," Lock snaps back. My mom used to say that all the time. It seems weird coming from him.

Silence again. But it's not a comfortable silence. It's the silence of tension and anticipation. It's the silence that I'm starting to dread. Nothing good can come from this.

Nilick turns around and faces me. I look down, he has a knife ready. I'm not usually one to cuss, but nothing else can really sum up this situation. Oh shit!

He lunges forward and I brace myself. There isn't time to run. There isn't time to scream.

A cannon booms.

I open my eyes. Huh, I just opened my eyes. If my eyes are open...I'm alive. I don't think that you can, well, think if you're dead.

Nilick is face down in the dirt, seeping through his shirt. I'm so glad I can't see his face right now. Oh gosh, I can't breathe.

He was going to kill me. I can't breathe. I take huge gasping breaths. I can't get enough air into my lungs right now. He was going to kill me. Only one thing stopped him. Lock.

He stands there, red blood dripping from a knife in his hand. I work in a medical facility and I've never been woozy around blood, but I'm hyperventilating right now. Oh. My. Gosh.

Lock and Nilick were in an alliance. I don't know the details of it, but they were together. Lock betrayed him, for me. He betrayed his trust.

I can't stay here. I turn and run like mad.

If Lock was willing to turn on someone he had committed to, how do I know he won't do the same to me? I don't know. But he betrayed, completely betrayed, betrayed to the death, his ally. I'm not going to fall for it too.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have our first non-bloodbath death.<strong>

**D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ **(Hunter, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ <strong>(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ <strong>(Lion)  
><strong>D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ <strong>(Rocko)  
><strong>D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~<strong>  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Gunvor)<br>**D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~**  
><strong>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~<strong>

**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **(Korrigan)  
><strong>D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~<strong>  
>D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)<p>

**D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ **(Juno)  
><strong>D9 Lock, 17 ~ <strong>

**D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~**  
>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)<br>**D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ **(Nimbus, Hunter, Lulu)  
><strong>D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ <strong>(Mayzie)  
><strong>D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ <strong>(Van)  
><strong>D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ <strong>(Ali)  
><strong>D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~<strong>

**I don't know why there's all the weird spaces in the list, but it won't let me do anything about it. **


	26. Behind the Scenes

**Two updates, one day. I'm surprised. Don't get used to it.**

* * *

><p>This year's mentors sit in the large metallic room. The place is high tech; looks like it's straight out of the USS Enterprise. Counters line the rounded walls, stocked with computers for figuring out the sponsoring information. Screens televising the Games line the walls.<p>

A few kick back on the comfy leather couches and chill as they watch the games on movie theater sized screens. Others sit at their District's computer, focusing on their tributes...if they're alive anyway. Which, considering how early in the Games it is, most are.

The twenty four hour thing only meant one thing. No long breaks. How could you take your eyes off the screen for a couple minutes, knowing that everything is almost in fast forward mode compared to past years where it lasts for around a week.

The large door creaks open. Celeste Valentine calls out, "Well, I'll be seeing you!" as she heads out the door.

"Where you headed?" Hector, the 9 mentor stops her.

"There's no reason for me to stay. Both of mine are dead and gone. Didn't even last ten minutes." the 5 girl states, rolling her blue eyes. She feels bad, but there is nothing she can do. The Hunger Games destroy. It's a simple fact.

"Killjoy," Troy Allen, 7 representative mutters, taking a long drag from a bottle, "But I'll, um, join ya when I can." This earns him a questioning glance from Ignace, who is in the process of hacking into one of the computers for a part he needs for his latest invention. Not that he will tell anyone what it will do until its finished.

Celeste smiles at him and then with a flip of her dark hair, she leaves the others.

"You're such a pain, you know that?" Natare snaps.

"Ah, You know you love me..." Troy winks at her.

The diamonds imbedded under her purple eyes seem to spark as she replies quickly and menacingly, "Love to kill you. In. Your. Sleep."

"Um, you'd have to be in the bedroom to do that, and we all know how that works out, especially when you're involved," Troy starts. The 6 mentor looks like she will actually make good on her murderous words.

The newest young Victor watches the scene with wide brown eyes, taking it all in. Cane has the sinking feeling that this might be more violent than the actual Hunger Games. And he was already stressed before this! Steller Jae notes the kid's distress, so she sits down next to him. "They won't actually hurt each other. It's a love-hate relationship. They go through this every year."

The District 1 asshole, Dominic Jark, places his bets, "Usually more love than hate. So, I give it four hours before they start mak-"

Natare snaps, "You know I can hear you!" the same time that Cane shouts, "Lalalalala! Too much information!" trying to drown it all out.

Over in the corner, away from the younger mentor's drama, Gertrude Merryweather and Mor Amati are sipping their coffees as they work out a plan. The two women are easily the oldest mentors this year and despite their very opposite personalities, the 2 and 8 girls get along just fine.

"At least you have a hope this year in your boy," Mor comments quietly as she watches Nilick die by the hands of his ally, Hector's monster of a guy tribute.

"Yes I do, but your girl with Dominic's career, that's going to bring in some sponsor money for sure," Gertrude says back quickly. She knows Mor truly gets upset when one of her tributes die. The other mentor nods slightly. It might be a blessing, as 8 hardly ever brings in much money and Dominic doesn't pay enough attention, so it shouldn't be too hard to get him to pitch in some of his funds to provide a gift for their allied tributes.

The younger mentor's arguing quickly cuts off their conversation.

"You freaking asshole!" unmistakably Natare. Who she's yelling at this time though, who knows.

"Ding, ding, ding, that ends round 1 of the 81st annual Mentor Smackdown!" Hector booms. "It was a close match, but I think Natare Arlov might've taken it..."

Gertrude stands up and marches over to the bickering young adults. Her grey eyes glare as she lectures, "Grow up and actually care about your tributes! You are worse than a bunch of little kids!"

Heads hang in fake remorse. But Dominic has to ruin it, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" he snaps to attention then salutes before marching off towards his computer.

Cane looks around and says to no one in particular, "Is it always like this?"

Mercury, the albino mentor from 10 nods. He hadn't said a word this whole time until now, "Welcome to the freak show kid."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm honestly not so s<strong>**ure about this very short chapter. It was a last minute thought as a way to incorporate more with the mentors. There might be another of these...probably not though. Depends.**


	27. 3:00 AM

**Sorry guys, but I have to do short chapters. Serious attention span probl...ooooh what that!**

* * *

><p><strong>~3:25:11 AM~<strong>

**Myrta "Ta" Ambrose (D7)**

So far so great...not.

I thought Myrna getting reaped was bad, that ain't nothin' compared to this. She would've died within seconds. Which is the first and only reason that I'm here.

Gosh, I need to think about happier thoughts! I had an alliance planned...but Eli died. You know, that isn't really happy. It's sad. Very sad. He was sweet and didn't deserve that fate. But heck, who does deserve this?

Don't answer that. I'm sure that there are some sick, twisted psychopaths out there who might deserve this. But they aren't here now. At least not that I know of. Wow, that's reassuring. Anyone I meet could very well be a heartless murderer! So much for happy thoughts.

I just need to take a quick breath. Clear my mind. Focus.

I stand motionless, and just let the gentle breeze whip my hair in my face. I don't bother to move it, until I get a piece in my mouth. I just can't stand that feeling. Hair doesn't taste good.

That's not focusin' Ta. I mentally smack myself. Breathe, clear mind, focus, repeat.

I let the steady crash the ocean breaking on the shore calm me down. I've always dreamed of going to District 4, just to see the real thing. So this is death row, but it's still beautiful.

Breathe, Ta, clear mind, focus...

I can do this.

**Rocko Warner (D12)**

Ali, Ali, Ali. If only she knew.

I should feel bad. But, nope. There's nothing. No remorse, no second thoughts, no pain, and definitely no love.

"So..." she grins slightly lacing her fingers between mine, "What is it with guys not wanting to ask for directions?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. We're lost. Admit it."

What is she talking about? There is no "lost" it's a freaking arena! "Ok, I admit it..."

"Is that a confession?"

Again, what is she going on about! I thought I was the one in control. "Of what?"

"That you don't know where we're going, silly," she smacks me playfully.

I'm not sure if she's being serious, or if she's just goofing off. Either way, I play along. ALWAYS make the girl happy. "Do YOU know where we're going?" I ask her, pulling her in a little bit closer to me. She trips slightly and I catch her before she does any damage. She stands right in front of me, one hand in mine, the other on my heart. That is literal, by the way. Her hand rests on my chest, not like, well, love. Ew.

"Maybe," her dark blue eyes light up, "maybe not! I thought you said you had a quote-on-quote good sense of direction."

"Yeah, if there's actually a place to go!" I say defending myself. Gosh, I need to change the subject. I don't want to hear about how incompetent I am by a girl who barely knows me. Even if she is only teasing. I lean in closer; our noses almost touch.

Her breath catches, "Well, there is a place to go..."

I could smack myself for this one: "Your heart?" How much more cheesy can you get? But she smiles widely, eating it all up.

"You're already there," she whispers. And I thought my line was bad. I restrain an eye roll. Her head tilts to the side, an invitation for a kiss.

I take a deep breath and close the gap. If I'm playing lover boy, might as well play it well, right?

* * *

><p><strong>This dang list! It took me forever to get this. The thingy kept on eating my names!<strong>

**D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ **(Hunter, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ <strong>(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ <strong>(Lion)  
><strong>D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ <strong>(Rocko)  
><strong>D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~<strong>  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)<br>**D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~**  
><strong>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ <strong>

**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **(Korrigan)  
><strong>D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~<strong>  
>D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)<p>

**D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ **(Juno)  
><strong>D9 Lock, 17 ~ <strong>

**D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~**  
>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)<br>**D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ **(Nimbus, Hunter, Lulu)  
><strong>D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ <strong>(Mayzie)  
><strong>D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ <strong>(Van)  
><strong>D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ <strong>(Ali)  
><strong>D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~<strong>

**Don't you people start complaining that no one's dying. This is only the beginning...**


	28. 4:00 AM

**Well, this is probably gonna be the last update for the week. Sorry. I have all this PSAT crap and fall break. Sitting still for three long hours, if that doesn't kill me, my camping trip will. **

* * *

><p><strong>~4:10:00 AM~<strong>

**Karawan Valencia (D4)**

Yay! Not only do I get tossed in an arena to fight to the death, but I'm also on a psycho's personal hit list. Every kid's dream right?

Please note that that is completely sarcastic. I'm not that crazy. At least, I don't think I am.

I'm not sure why the 3 guy is pissed at me. I never even spoke to him. Heck, I didn't speak to anyone! Why would I want to? They're idiots, the whole lot of 'em. So what happens? He wants to kill me.

I know that he is possibly capable. I watched as he took out my District partner, Gunvor. I'm not stupid, so I'm going to tell the truth, she has, well had, a lot more skill than me. Maybe that was her mistake: showing off too much so she became a bigger target to psycho. I think that's why I was able to get away, she was the threat, not me.

She's gone. I'm next. I think. I really hope not, but I'm not letting my guard down. That's the last thing I want to do.

I've got nineteen and a half hours left and there is only one good plan. Kill him before he kills me.

I mean, really, if I get the element surprise, I have a shot. I'm not going to be hunted down, I plan to bring the fight to him.

**Juno Bledsoe (D1)**

I kick off my shoes and slowly sink my feet into the sand. Zella stares at me for a second and then copies me. She giggles lightly at the grainy feel. This is new terrain for both of us, and I have to say that I like it. A lot.

"If you can walk on a beach and have a steady hand with nail polish, there's no reason to ever pay for a pedicure," I say laughing. It's something one of the pink haired prep team members told me as she was painting my toe nails. Luckily, the sparkly polish still glistens. Gotta love the high quality Capitol stuff. It's the least they can do before sending us to our deaths.

"What?" Zella says, warily. I still don't think she completely trusts me. I guess the whole 'I'm a baby eating career' stereotype doesn't help that much.

"Sand is a natural exfoliater. Your feet are going to be so soft after this!"

"Ok..." she says, letting her word drag out.

I scan the beach. I've been doing it every couple of minutes, keeping an eye out for other tributes. No one is in sight. I guess everyone ran for the scattered palms and distant mountain. I don't mind, actually. It means we can relax a little bit.

I avoid the occasional shells-I stepped on one earlier, not fun-as I walk closer to the ocean. I stand there and let the gentle waves come up and over my feet. There's something about the icy water that both wakes you up and calms you. Odd, yet intriguing. I wade out a little bit, so I'm up to my knees. I'm not going any farther. I've never tried swimming before, and now is not the time to test my learning skills.

If I were to drown, Zella would be on her own. She's a sweet girl. Sweet girls can't always kill to protect themselves.

We all want to go home. I have Max back at District 1, waiting for me. God knows how much I miss him. But that is a want.

Zella needs to go home. Her little sister needs the money for medical services. At least, that's what rumors say. Usually Capitol rumors have some meat to them. If she doesn't get the funds, the younger girl dies. That's two lives balanced in the hands of Zella.

Is that worth it? Really?

The girl follows me out into the sea, "Hey Juno," she says softly, I can barely understand her words over the gentle crash of the waves.

"What?"

"I know this isn't the best thing to ask, but are you scared?"

I stare at her for a second, trying to figure out what to say. "Like how?"

"Like, to die," Zella's fingers drum on her thigh, as if she was impatient.

I answer quickly, without thinking, "No." I'm almost surprised by my answer, but I think I knew it the whole time. I just didn't fully realize it until now.

* * *

><p><strong>D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ <strong>(Hunter, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ <strong>(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ <strong>(Lion)  
><strong>D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ <strong>(Rocko)  
><strong>D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~<strong>  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)<br>**D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~**  
><strong>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ <strong>

**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **(Korrigan)  
><strong>D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~<strong>  
>D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)<p>

**D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ **(Juno)  
><strong>D9 Lock, 17 ~ <strong>

**D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~**  
>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)<br>**D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ **(Nimbus, Hunter, Lulu)  
><strong>D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ <strong>(Mayzie)  
><strong>D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ <strong>(Van)  
><strong>D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ <strong>(Ali)  
><strong>D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~<strong>

**That "walk on a beach...pedicure" is a quote from a chick flick my friend made me watch. Anyone know what it is?**


	29. 5:40 AM

**~5:50:47 AM~**

**Allison "Ali" Blazer (D3)**

We walk the edge where sand meets the line of trees. I'm painfully aware of Rocko's warm hand twisted in mine.

I stare out towards the ocean. Right above the blue horizon, is the faint line of pink. I stop and stare at it for a moment.

"What?" Rocko says, halting.

I just shake my head and point. The sky is just exploding into vibrant colors. I've never seen anything more beautiful.

Sunrise. Back in 3, you can't see it. The tall building and factory smoke covers it so you can't see the sun until it is just the huge yellow orb in the sky. Here, all the pinks, blues, oranges, and purples just paint the dark sky.

I can't help but to think how romantic this moment could be. I look over at Rocko, who, apparently, has been staring at me this whole time.

"You know what?" I start, but I never get the words out.

Right then his lips meet mine. This time it is deep and passionate. My fingers lace through his hair and in a fury of craze, I return his kiss. I feel his tongue against my lips and they part, inviting him in. His warm sweet scent drifted into my mouth. I like it...in fact I love it.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the deal...this chapter is longer. After a whole lot of counsel and debate from friends, it was decided that it should be M. It's really not that bad, like at all, but yeah. So instead of changing the rating for this whole story for one little chapter, I made a oneshot out of it. If you don't want to read it that's fine. It's not exactly vital for the story as a whole.<strong>

**.net/s/7458428/1/**

**Hmm...the link isn't really working. Add fanfiction in front of it!**

* * *

><p><strong>D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ <strong>(Hunter, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ <strong>(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ <strong>(Lion)  
><strong>D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ <strong>(Rocko)  
><strong>D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~<strong>  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)<br>**D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~**  
><strong>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ <strong>

**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **(Korrigan)  
><strong>D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~<strong>  
>D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)<p>

**D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ **(Juno)  
><strong>D9 Lock, 17 ~ <strong>

**D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~**  
>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)<br>**D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ **(Nimbus, Hunter, Lulu)

**D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ **(Mayzie)  
><strong>D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ <strong>(Van)  
><strong>D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ <strong>(Ali)  
><strong>D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~<strong>

**I love pissing you off by not killing anyone off early...don't worry though, next chapter will include a death!**


	30. 7:00 AM

**Someone _*FINALLY* _got her hands on a copy of Son of Neptune...unfortunately, 'cause I'm impatient it had to be a thirteen and a half hr long mp3 audio where as I could actually read the whole book in about 3-4 hrs (that means it's cutting into writing time!) sigh. But it's worth it.**

* * *

><p><strong>~7:00:00 AM~<strong>

**Korrigan Valencia (D3)**

It's oh seven hundred and Operation Four Destruction (name had been adapted. Get it? Four = for? Huh? It works both ways. Ok, never mind.) is well underway.

One target is eliminated, but there's still one more remaining. My objective: seek out and destroy. Unfortunately, the seeking out part has been harder than originally anticipated.

The operatives, myself and Lion Raywood, have been doing recon work. That basically translates as I have no idea what to do next, but I'm trying to sound official. I'm not sure if that's working, but it's worth a shot. Tracking is a lot harder than it looks, even with those courses I took during the training time.

The lead operative has decided that the following conversation is vital to the mission. Please destroy after reading.

Lion: Are you on crack or something? You are, like, jittery.

Me: No. Why do you ask?

Lion: *looks away awkwardly* no reason.

Five minutes later.

Lion: So what's your deal? You're gonna get us both KILLED with your stupidity [Note: I personally resent that word, I prefer to call it "bravery"]

Me (prepare yourselves for heart wrenching speech): Have you ever loved something so much, and then watch get ripped from your grasp only to have it destroyed?

Lion: You better not be referring to some little kid playground incident...

Me: Aren't you the comedian? *Lion shrugs, but I ignore him and continue* My sister. She died. Here. In the Games.

Lion: *stupid dawn of realization smacks him in the face (I wonder if it hurt...)* Oh...

Me: Weren't you paying attention earlier!

Lion: Define "attention"...

Me: *Literal facepalm*

Lion: So...it's the 4 tribute...

Me: Indeed, Lion, indeed it is.

**Lucinda "Lulu" Zede (D2)**

So, there's not really much to say. Nimbus and Hunter are always flexing their muscles, looking bigger than they already are, and I didn't really think that was possible. Fawn rolls her eyes and laughs at their morbid jokes about blood, guts, and dismembered limbs. Honestly, it makes me want to hurl.

I hold back the gags though. Career here, remember? Ok, fake career, but I have to play the part. If I look sick at a "I wonder what a detached brain feels like" and "Dude, probably like leftover spaghetti!" then what would they think?

My only shot at winning this to make it home and marry Titus is sticking with these, um, let me think of a nice word, hmmm...let's go with neanderthals. I'm hoping they'll just kill each other off, and I'll be in the clear. That'd make it easy.

"So...is it weird we haven't come across anyone yet?" Fawn mutters. I think she's getting fed up too.

"A little bit," I speak up, I don't want to be too boisterous, but I don't want to stay quiet either. It's a fine line.

"With the whole," Hunter switches into a fairly decent high-pitched Capitol accent, "you have only twenty four hours to kill each other, or else all goes kaboom," he drops back to his deep rougher voice, "everyone is going to want to kill. There's not gonna be any hesitation."

"Suh-weet" Nimbus mutters, stretching the word into two syllables.

They go on talking about it, but something catches my eye. Something blonde and small. Whoever it is is trying to slink away.

My chance, "Psst..." I hiss getting my alliance's attention. They all stare, and I point.

A wicked grin lights up Hunter's face, "Dibs!" as he charges after the girl, at least I'm assuming it's a girl. Nimbus is right on his heels, sword swinging. Fawn just stands there next to me for a minute.

"Guys," she mutters, rolling her eyes, "are idiots"

"Tell me about it."

"I don't need to, it's pretty obvious," she smiles.

I hear a scream. I can't help but to shudder. The girl comes running our direction, blood streaming from a cut on her arm. 5 or 6, maybe? Wait, 5 is out, it's the 6 girl. Something with an "A" I think.

She sees me and Fawn and quickly swerves to cut a different direction.

She doesn't make it far though. Fawn sends a couple of those shiny little throwing stars into her back. The small girl crumbles to the ground and the cannon shot echoes as Hunter and Nimbus comes crashing in.

"Dammit, Fawn! I called it!" Hunter snaps.

"Can it. You're not the only one who can kill around here," she says, going to retrieve her weapon before the hovercraft comes to take the girl's body.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya'll happy now? Someone died!<strong>

**D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ **(Hunter, Lulu, Fawn)

**D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ **(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ <strong>(Lion)  
><strong>D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ <strong>(Rocko)  
><strong>D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~<strong>  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)<br>**D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~**  
>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ (Stabbed with stars, courtesy of Fawn)<p>

**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **(Korrigan)  
><strong>D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~<strong>  
>D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)<p>

**D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ **(Juno)  
><strong>D9 Lock, 17 ~ <strong>

**D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~**  
>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)<br>**D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ **(Nimbus, Hunter, Lulu)  
><strong>D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ <strong>(Mayzie)  
><strong>D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ <strong>(Van)  
><strong>D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ <strong>(Ali)  
><strong>D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys. I honestly wasn't planning to go that far with that last chapteroneshot dealio. You know how once you get going, the characters take over and you have no control over them? Well anyway, you can't say I didn't warn you. But you have to admit, it DID get you guys sympathizing with Ali instead of hating her so much, mwahahaha.**


	31. 9:00 AM

**Ok, this might sound bad considering I'm not even halfway done, but I already have an idea for my next syot. Just a head's up, another one is coming soon. Probably next weekend soon. I'll let you know details in a little bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>~8:54:12 AM~<strong>

**Hermes Groats (D6) **

Are the Games fun? I really don't know yet. I'll make that decision once I see some action. Or see anything for that matter.

Oh look, sand. Oh look, a rock. Oh look, dirt. Oh look, a palm tree. Oh look, a coconut.

That's all that here in this forsaken place! Sorry for that outburst.

I almost want mutts to attack, just for something to do. Granted, I'm not going to say such a ridiculous statement out loud. God knows that somewhere out there gamemakers are just plotting something. No use tempting fate.

When I was thinking about dream arena, this wasn't it. Not by a long shot. I was hoping for something like a nuclear lab or something. That would've made the mass murder of everyone easier, though it would be rather quick and painless that way. My second choice would've been something like a rainforest, plenty of supplies there. You'd have the various plants and vines for traps and natural poisons, but it would be hard to survive in.

But no. We get this expansive...is it an island? I'm not sure. Either way, it's not exactly paradise.

I trudge on. Nothing else to do. Step after endless step. Sigh. I wish something would...

Ow! I get tackled and knocked off my feet in one swift movement. Whoever it is flips me over onto my back and plants a knee into my gut, pinning me down. I can't see it, but there's something cold and metal pressed against my throat.

"I'd won't kill you, if you promise to be an ally for awhile," a girl voice snaps, harshly. It's really reassuring. Not.

I lift my head up as much as I could without the blade cutting me open. A girl's sharp, thin face is half hidden by wild dirty blonde hair. Her green eyes stare me down, waiting for an answer.

"If I don't want to be allies..." I start.

"Do I need to spell it out for you! I'll slit your throat!"

What a nice girl. She kind of reminds me of my mentor Natare...only she actually has the authority to kill me.

"Fine," I spit out.

She slowly gets off me, not taking her eyes off me. "I'm Row."

"Hermes," I mutter

"I knew that," a small smile plays on her lips.

What am I supposed to say to that? "Oh, that's nice."

She doesn't hesitate, "So, what kind of supplies ya got? I got the knife" obviously, I think "and some dry fruit stuff, but it tastes like crap."

Now might be the best opportunity. I reach into my pocket, "Just a couple darts..."

"Huh, that's kinda worthless."

I leap over and stab her upper arm with one. Hopefully, it can get into her bloodstream...

"What the crap was that!" she snaps, swatting at her arm like it was a bug swarming her. Granted, at impact it probably only felt like a shot.

I smile at her, "Nothing."

"No freaking way it was nothing!" she pounces at me, knocking me off my feet. Again. "What was that!" she screeches.

"Like I said. Nothing," I hold up only clean dart. She glares at me as she rips it out of my hand. Her hand is trembling ever so slightly. That might be nerves, but I'm pretty sure that it's the first side effect kicking in. Green eyes narrow menacingly.

I shove her off me, and she lands awkwardly in the dirt. She spazes once. "What was on that!" She struggles to get to her feet, knife at the ready. After a couple staggering steps, she falls to her knees, trembling. Her breathes come out all ragged sounding. I originally thought that nightlock to the bloodstream or muscle tissue would take longer to spread. This needs to be recorded.

Row lies there, convulsing in pain. Her chest heaves with every rattled breath. Should I have sympathy? Probably. Do I? Nope. I could just end it; she'll appreciate me putting her out of her misery. I don't feel like it.

I take one last look at the dying girl, turn around and start walking away.

It takes a few minutes before the cannon signals her death.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, my list isn't going all screwy!<strong>

**D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ **(Hunter, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ <strong>(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ <strong>(Lion)  
><strong>D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ <strong>(Rocko)  
><strong>D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~<strong>  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)<br>**D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~**  
>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ (Stabbed with stars, courtesy of Fawn)<br>**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **(Korrigan)  
><strong>D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~<strong>  
>D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)<br>**D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ **(Juno)  
><strong>D9 Lock, 17 ~ <strong>  
>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~ (nightlock administered by Hermes)<br>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)  
><strong>D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter, Lulu)  
><strong>D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ <strong>(Mayzie)  
><strong>D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ <strong>(Van)  
><strong>D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ <strong>(Ali)  
><strong>D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~<strong>


	32. 10:00 AM

**~10:20:32 AM~**

**Myrta "Ta" Ambrose (D7)**

I sink down, sliding my back against a tree for support. Only fourteen more hours. I swear this will be the longest day in my life. It's kinda hot. There is sweat dripping off my forehead; I'm too lazy to wipe it off.

A faint buzzing fills my ears. There's a huge swarm of gnat like bugs hovering inches above my head. When I say "swarm" it's like a dense cloud. If I was eye level with them, I don't think I'd be able to see through the mass of the pests. You think just one of those are annoying? Ugh, just imagine at least a couple thousand.

I raise my hand up to swat them away. BAD IDEA! It burns! Bad! I pull my arm down quickly and examine it.

My hand was there for three seconds, tops. I can't help but stare. My hand is bright red, practically the first several layers of skin are, I don't know, eaten(?) off. In some places, I think that might be a bone. Did I mention that my hand feels like it's burning! It hurts like, like, I can't even think of a good word to describe it right now! It hurts like nothing else!

And here I am, still sitting under the gnat things. Am I stupid? No. I crawl out from right below them, I don't want my face mauled off by bugs of all things. As soon as the sky above me isn't bugs, I scramble to my feet and run.

I risk a glance behind me. Well, that's not a good sign. The cloud of bugs is following me. Not just following, but literally charging. I pick up the pace.

I'm not exactly sure how long it's been, ten minutes, maybe? When you're running for your life, time doesn't really matter that much. Voices catch my attention, "Are you sure?" it's a really deep voice.

"Have I, like, ever not been sure? Don't answer that," a girl's voice snaps back.

Ok, either I die by these people, or I die due to bugs. I don't have time to choose. I see them in the clearing...I think it's the 11 tributes. Not the time to be thinking of this, but both seemed nice enough during training.

The girl is sitting down, and the guy is standing over her. The swarm of bugs is hovering, about at my head level, constantly surging forward.

I'm not trying to be all stealthy in my retreat, and I guess I'm not exactly being quiet. The girl looks behind her, "Um, Van..." she starts. I'm about ten feet away from them.

"Get down!" I scream. I plow into the guy. It's a miracle that he topples over. He is huge. There is no way I could've done that if he was paying any attention at all.

The evil bugs soar over our heads in a dark cloud, still moving forward. I pant for breath. This is the end.

But they don't drop any lower. They stay at that level. And here's the best part: they keep on going. It's almost too good to be true.

I sit up, receiving quite a weird look from the other two, "What?" I ask.

"Ouch," big guy says.

"Gosh Van! She practically saves your life and you say 'ow'! Manners require that you have to say thanks at least. We might be out here in the middle of nowhere, but you can still be polite! I mean really..." the dark skinned girl starts rambling.

Van's mouth is pressed in a straight line, "Mayz' breathe for a sec," he turns and looks at me. Oh gosh, I'm pretty sure that he can snap my neck in a single blow. "7 right?"

I nod. He seems to be thinking something over. Probably the easiest way to kill me. I should probably start sneaking away...

My brain is saying run, but my legs aren't responding all that quickly. The guy stands up, smacks his hands on his pants a few times, and reaches down a hand. I stare at it stupidly. "I'm not gonna to hurt ya, if that's what ya think," he mutters softly.

Part of me wants to run, but the other, bigger part wants to trust him. I reach out my good hand and grasp his and he easily hauls me to my feet.

"Van," the 11 girl looks at him, "You still didn't say thank you..."

**Lion Raywood (D7)**

"We've got to find him..." Korri (I'm pretty sure he hates it. But really, Korrigan is such a mouthful) mutters for the millionth time. He's scanning the ground for footprints or something.

I roll my eyes, again, for the millionth time, "Kid, CHILL OUT. We'll get there."

He sighs, "I know, I know. You've said that how many times now?" I don't think I should answer.

Korri is on the verge of obsession. Take that back, he passed the line of obsession. He's on the level of 'Like, omigosh, it glitters, it's like Edward Cullen! (add squeals and some hyperventalation)'. That's a big step into the world of crazed.

I mean, I don't exactly blame him. He's lost a lot. Korri is absolutely driven for revenge. I'm pretty sure that's the only thing that he's been thinking about; at least, it's the only thing he's talked about. Then again, he's not really a chatterbox.

"So, what happens when you can't kill 4 before anyone else?" I ask. I've actually been pretty curious on that specific matter.

"You said when" he says blankly.

Restrain eye roll, "I meant if."

"You said when, though. You think this is stupid."

Yes, yes it is. "No it's not."

"You think I'm going to fail," he barely whispers.

"I didn't say that." I'm not a big fan of where this is potentially going.

"You think I'm not going to do this. You think I'm going to fail," he says, louder this time.

"Dude, chill out. Quit putting words in my mouth."

His eyes widen in rage, "So you were thinking it!" It's not a question. It's an accusation. And accusations don't lead to anything peaceful in the Games. They almost always end in death.

I grit my teeth together before I yell something that I'll regret. "No. I. Didn't."

"You don't believe in this mission!" WTF? Mission? "If you're not with me, you're against me!" And this is where Korri pretty much loses it. And the award for most blood-crazed, not-quite-sane tribute of the year goes to...

He leaps at me. Nothing against him, but he's quite a bit smaller than I am. Years in the lumber yards, well, gives a guy some muscle that those technonerds don't quite get. Purely in defense, I grab his arm and whip him around. When I let go, he goes flying from the momentum.

I know it's not enough to stop him. I heft my ax up, readying myself for the next attack. I don't want to kill him, not really. But...

He lunges with a dagger pointed towards me this time. I swing that ax upwards like my life depended on it, oh wait, it does. There is a sickening crunch as the haft (not the head, the handle) nails Korri's lower jaw or chin. I'm not quite sure what I hit.

He falls to the ground. There's blood. Like, real blood. I swallow hard. I think I just killed someone.

Oh shit. What did I do? What do I do? I don't want to look at his body, but I can't tear my eyes away. I did that. I can't stay here. I just can't.

* * *

><p><strong>D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ <strong>(Hunter, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ <strong>(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ ?<strong>

**D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ **(Rocko)  
><strong>D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~<strong>  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)<br>**D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~**  
>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ (Stabbed with stars, courtesy of Fawn)<br>**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **

**D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~ **(Van, Mayzie)  
>D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)<br>**D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ **(Juno)  
><strong>D9 Lock, 17 ~ <strong>  
>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~ (nightlock administered by Hermes)<br>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)  
><strong>D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter, Lulu)  
><strong>D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ <strong>(Mayzie, Myrta)  
><strong>D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ <strong>(Van, Myrta)  
><strong>D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ <strong>(Ali)  
><strong>D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, new games. Opening next weekend-ish. For this one, I had all my tributes in a little bit over a day. So, if ya wanna reserve a spot, now might be the time to do it. Lemme know via PM or review and I'll get back to you. Thanks in advance!<strong>


	33. 11:00 AM  Motivation

**I wrote most of this chapter so long ago it isn't even funny. **

**Oh, and all of those claiming spots in my next one, there is NO more guy careers open. There is space for one more career girl though. There are still plenty of non-career districts empty.**

* * *

><p>The goddess life is good. Mazidel takes a long sip of her sweet tea and leans back in her chair. So far, so good. Everything is going according to plan.<p>

There is a whole wall of screens in front of her. The huge one in the center shows what tvs across Panem are airing. But she has so much more. She has every angle, every view she can ever want to watch the tribute's every move and hear their every word. She knows all, and right now things are looking calm. Too calm. She'll give it another half an hour before stirring up any trouble. That's her job as Head Gamemaker, keep the drama coming. This has to be a show worth watching.

The faintest of smiles lights up her face as she watches Ali and Rocko slowly hike the beach, hand in hand. Mazidel isn't one for the gooey romance crap, but she does realize that the relationship is important to her Capitol audience. She zooms in on another scene: the careers. They are on the trail of someone, they don't know it, but they are close to their prey. Chances are they'll catch up within a half hour.

She's kind of surprised that Korrigan's and Lion's alliance broke up like it did, she thought for sure that it would be solid for another couple of hours. At least the District 11 tributes are sticking together for now. Adding Myrta to that mix could prove to be interesting. Though according to some blood work from that tracking chip, Mayzie might not last too much longer.

Her loners are just kind of there, not too much going on there. Hermes and Karawan are on the move. And Ariella...well, Mazidel just learned a potentially life changing secret about the 12 girl. Should make for an interesting reveal later. If she lasts long enough anyways.

Another scene occupies the large screen. Zella and Juno. Honestly, this one was a shocker to Mazidel. She was looking forward to a potentially fierce career girl, but she didn't follow that route. Ah well, drama can come from other ways.

The door goes flying open with a shuddering slam. "What the hell is wrong with you?" the voice yells at her.

Mazidel doesn't even bother turning around. She knows who's there. And she knows he's angry. "I'm doing fine, and you?" she asks in a mocking sweet tone.

Her chair goes whipping around, thank goodness she put down her drink. She is face to face with President Neige. His teal blue eyes spark, literally. You could actually see a tiny flame in the iris. "I'm not doing fine," he hisses, "Thanks to your lack of obedience."

"What am I? A dog?" she can't believe she's speaking like that to the president, but she can't help it. No sleep for the past eighteen hours and lots of caffeine equate to a quick, careless tongue.

"Bitch," he mutters.

"Again with the dog comments!"

He scowls, "Do what I said. It needs to be done."

"Just 'cause you had a little idea, doesn't mean it's right. This is MY job!" Mazidel snaps at him.

"And running the whole damn country is mine! Don't make me get involved."

"Unfortunately, you already are."

Neige wants to smack the young woman, but stops himself. Even though he really wants to. "You need to initiate my 'little idea' as you so eloquently called it. There needs to be a bigger motivation for bloodshed. If not, some serious consequences will occur. Understand?" He got right down into her face, staring her down. The young Gamemaker glares, but slowly nods.

Think quick! "Well, how do not know that I wasn't just postponing it to increase suspense later?" Mazidel says. It's not really the truth...but it isn't quite a lie either.

He smiles, "I'm glad we've come to an understanding," the president says, straightening. He brushes a nonexistent piece of lint off of his suit and turns to walk out the door.

Five minutes, a shot glass full, and quite the scream of cussing later, the Head Gamemaker composes herself and turns on her tablet. A couple of seconds later, she had the files pulled up. She stares at them blankly. But she really doesn't have a choice.

Well, now is a good a time as any. She quickly runs her hands through her purple hair, it's as good as it's going to get. Mazidel slides her chair over to her desk and presses the green button. A five second countdown begins. On the screens in front of her, she watches as each tribute's head tilts to the sky. She watches her own reflection, projected upon it.

"Good morning, sunshines," Mazidel addresses her tributes. "I'm sure you're all aware about how time is ticking."

"Let's see, how much time do you have left? Hmm...thirteen hours, slightly over halfway. Looks like it's time to raise the stakes."

She reaches out and pushes a small orange button, one she never wanted there. Across the sky, pictures flew around, almost too quickly to get a good glimpse of them.

"You figure it out yet? Yes, those are pictures of some important people. Aren't they?" The pictures slow down and come into focus.

Mazidel waits a moment, and allows the tributes to make some guesses as she stares at the files in front of her.

She taps the District 1 folder and takes a quick reminder. Jainey Blaire, age 42, looks like her son Nimbus. She was the reason he was in the Games really. All because Games that took place twenty eight years ago, before Mazidel was even born. The boy's dad also shows up, along with his younger sister Alexis, age 14, and brother Norris, age 7.

Mazidel clicks next. Juno's parent's, while they are good hearted, aren't exactly the most important thing in their child's life. A picture of a young blonde man lights up the screen. Maximinus, better known for obvious reasons, as Max. He's Juno's boyfriend, and future fiancé if he gets his way.

Onto District 2. This one was rather hard. Hunter doesn't really have any close friends, being a loner. He seems to be doing fine in his alliance though. But sometimes you just have to work with what you're given. So, it is the parents that light up the screen.

Lucinda's file is quite interesting. Her fake boyfriend who she is destined to marry, Emerson Troila shows up first. But there is no love there. Here in the Capitol, they can dig up any kind of dirt. Mazidel knows that this next picture of a young poorer man named Titus is going to affect Lulu more.

Mazidel pulls up the next one: Korrigan's. This boy has already lost his sister Saffron, deceased at age 16, to the Games. It's just going to be salt in the wounds to show his depressed mother, father, and half mad younger brother Comet, age 11.

Next file is Ali's. This girl's got a large family consisting of her father Jim, mom Molly, and brothers Ben age 19, Riley age 17, and Chris age 13. The girl is close to them all, making this a fairly easy selection.

District 4's Karawan, wow this kid was tough. He hates his twin brother Kahotep and he's rather antisocial. But there is one close person to the boy: his mother, Manisha.

Mazidel moves on to the next usable file, Herme's. His step-father Rex, though a kindly man, won't be of any motivation and he has grown apart from his mother Arabella in recent years. So, a friend's face fills the screen Soth Jay, age 14, a co-worker.

Mazidel frowns at Lion's file. This one could really go either way. While the Capitol does have its technology, they still can't read minds and they aren't really sure of Lion's emotions towards his adopted family anymore. But their information comes up anyway. It's worth a shot.

A grin crosses the Gamemaker's face as she scans Myrta's, not MyrNA's, but MyrTA's file. Yes, they discovered her secret swap with her sister. It's classified information, as the Capitol doesn't want to look like the fool. But many will suffer for her actions, namely Na and Ra.

She clicks 8's files. Zella, Zella, Zella. This one couldn't get any easier. Of course, the picture of her sick little sister Nayrah, age 13, fills the screen.

Finding information on Lock was a little bit of a struggle. But it was finally done. Information about a young woman named Stella appears, along with that of Lock's baby brother who is under her care.

District 10's Fawn was another tricky one. There is no loving family. In the end, Mazidel resorted to using her friend Kaiya instead of her strict parents.

Van's file showed up next. As most of the District liked the boy, it wasn't too hard to find out information. Pictures of his large family consisting of quite a few half siblings from both of his divorced parents will fill the arena's sky.

The 11 girl, Mayzie was also not difficult. Of course, there will be pictures of her parents. But it will also include several younger orphan children Quinn age 8, Shoal age 7, Dai age 8, and Ky age 9 that she loves as if they were her own siblings.

For District 12's Rocko, in addition to his parents, it will be his "accomplice in crime" Ronnie that is shown. And for the recently orphaned Ariella? Well, there is only one: her twin sister Linnea.

Mazidel sets down her tablet and finishes her little announcement to the tributes, "If there isn't a Victor and you're left standing, these faces won't live any longer than you will. Think about it," she halfheartedly taunts. She pushes the green button again and the projection fades from the sky.


	34. 12:00 PM

**Ugh, you know when you absolutely HATE a song and of course it has to play and then get stuck in your head (old song. I'm Blue by Eiffel 65. If you have no idea what it is, it's the 90's one "**Da ba dee da ba di..." **You'll know it when you hear it.**)

* * *

><p><strong>~12:00:15 PM~<strong>

**Ariella Chambers (D12)**

"If there isn't a Victor and you're left standing, these faces won't live any longer than you will. Think about it," that evil Gamemaker's words echo around in my head.

I stare up at the sky. I don't know any of the faces but one, Linnea. It feels like someone just shot me and I'm staggering back from the blow. If there isn't a Victor...and I'm still alive...she'll die. Is that right? That can't be right. Can it? Would they really do something like that? What am I thinking? It's the Capitol for crying out loud! Of course they'll do it!

Linnea's life is potentially on the line! For a serious understatement: that's not good!

Oops. My teeth click together as I shut my mouth. I guess it's been hanging open. I don't know what would've caused that...the shock, maybe?

This isn't right. This really can't be happening. First that dang fire back home and now this. Am I going to lose everything I ever loved? I really don't want anyone to answer that question, but I have the gnawing feeling that I'm going to figure it out sooner instead of later.

It's not only my life I'm fighting for now, but hers. Gosh, way to double the pressure.

**Karawan Mariak (D4)**

Ok, so you know the saying "time flies when you're having fun"? The opposite is true too. Time is an absolute drag. I guess I should be grateful for that; it makes what could potentially be my last day a little bit longer.

There's only one thing I know. They have my mom. Maybe she's back in 4, living on her life obliviously. Maybe she knows. She might be surrounded by peacekeepers right now. Maybe they have her locked up somewhere. Maybe...I don't want to think it, but the thought keeps pestering my mind. Maybe she's already dead.

Once I start thinking about it, I can't stop. Will they kill her quickly? Will it just be something simple like a bullet to her head? Or will it be slow and painful, taking days to kill her? I think I'm gonna puke. I quickly dash all unshed tears from my eyes.

I NEED to kill people. There is no way around it. It's either people I don't know, or my mom. No brainer.

You could not ask for better timing. Guess someone up there was paying attention.

A guy comes running my way. And it's not any guy. It's 3. The guy who wants me dead. And honestly, he looks like crap. I'm pretty sure that zombies look better than that.

His thin frame is splattered with blood. But it's his face that's bad. I'm pretty sure his face isn't supposed to be smashed like that. It's not symmetrical in the least bit. The lower half, starting from about the jaw line is jutting out to the side, not centered with the top half of his face. I'm not quite sure where blood ends and skin begins.

But it's the eyes that are terrifying. The gray kinda reminds me of a coal...that's still in the flames. They are sparking with who knows what! Anger, bitterness, blood lust? The bad thing is, they're staring me down.

He looks like he's in tons of pain but he mumbles something that sounds like "There you are" or maybe it's "Where's the bar?" I'm assuming it's the first one.

Well, it's kill or be killed...I whip out the one thing I was able to grab at the cornucopia. A very small tool knife. Looking at my opponent's long glistening dagger, I feel my heart start to sink in my chest.

I duck as the blade comes swinging at me. He swings it around madly, in huge sweeping arcs, almost like a sword. That's definitely not the way I was told to use that weapon. The boy seems to have no control. That's my only hope.

The dagger comes swinging back at me. As soon as I dodge the blow I dive. I drive my small knife into his leg, hoping for a good shot.

It was a good shot alright. So good, it got stuck. The boy jerks back, and the knife stays lodged in his leg and gets ripped from my hand. His pants around it turn dark with blood. Maybe it was a good shot, but now I'm defenseless...

I roll out of the way as the dagger comes crashing down. It sticks in the dirt, right where I was just a second ago. Close call. I kick out and nail the guy's arm, knocking the dagger from his hand. It evens up the playing field a little bit.

We both go lunging for the dagger. It's my only chance. My only...

He only got it because he was closer. He slashes out, and I feel the quickest pain, almost like a paper cut, only much, much larger on my back. Oh, that yell is coming from me. I scramble forwards, readying my fists.

He knocks me over and plants a knee on my chest. My back is burning where it was cut. I punch him in the face. This time the agonizing yell is coming from him. His gray eyes fiercely glare down on me as he roughly grabs my chin and jerks my head back. The dagger rises.

* * *

><p><strong>Halfway there time wise, but sixteen tributes remain...<strong>

**D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ **(Hunter, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ <strong>(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Lulu, Fawn)  
><strong>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ <strong>

**D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ **(Rocko)  
>D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~ (Korrigan finishes up his revenge)<br>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)  
>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)<br>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)  
><strong>D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~<strong>  
>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ (Stabbed with stars, courtesy of Fawn)<br>**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **

**D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~ **(Van, Mayzie)  
>D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)<br>**D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ **(Juno)  
><strong>D9 Lock, 17 ~ <strong>  
>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~ (nightlock administered by Hermes)<br>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)  
><strong>D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter, Lulu)  
><strong>D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ <strong>(Mayzie, Myrta)  
><strong>D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ <strong>(Van, Myrta)  
><strong>D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ <strong>(Ali)  
><strong>D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My next one is now up and ready for business! You should go check it out. I still need a few tributes, including bloodbaths.<strong>


	35. 1:00 PM

**~1:23:00 PM~**

**Korrigan Valencia (D3)**

I did it. I did it. I can't believe I freaking did it.

He's dead. He's dead. I killed him. Just like they killed

Saffron...

**Hunter Shade (D2)**

I hack through some tropical bush, forging a path for everyone else.

"You shouldn't do that," Lulu comments, "it makes it obvious where we were..."

"So?" this girl irritates me. Like really bad.

Fawn has to speak up, that 10 twang strong, "She got a point."

Nimbus takes my side, "Who cares. No one would want to mess with us anyways." I nod my thanks his direction. I glance over and catch the girls exchanging an 'isn't he an ass' look. The two of them are starting to get closer than I'd like. The pair of them might...nah.

"You never know," Lulu mutters. I ignore her.

I continue marching on. "Uh, Hunter, are you freakin' deaf?" Fawn asks absently, starting to veer off our course.

"If I was I wouldn't have to listen to you." But I strain my ears anyway. Something faint. I hate to admit it, but I start to follow Fawn.

When I finally catch up, the girls are standing around a body. Well, not a dead body. An almost dead body. There is no way that Lulu did that, especially in such the short time. His face is smashed and a pool of blood is forming around his leg. He lies there, eyes closed, gasping for breath. It kinda reminds me when I found my goldfish out of the bowl. Yes I had a goldfish. What? I was like five!

"What happened?" Nimbus starts, drawing out his sword. Fawn shrugs.

"Isn't that the guy who took out 4 girl, what's her face?" Lulu asks.

"Does it matter?" I mutter. One of the things I learned during training is don't think about the victim too much. It might add guilt to an otherwise easy job. "Who wants it? Lulu?" I ask. She and Nimbus are the only ones left in our alliance who hasn't taken a life. Might as well give her the easy kill. I know that Nimbus can handle something more challenging.

She bites her lip and slowly reveals her knife. She takes a step forward and takes a deep breath. Man, she doesn't have a good grip. "Just do it," I encourage/taunt.

She kneels by the boy, "Here goes nothing..." and she sinks the knife into his chest. The boy gasps and air whooshes from his lungs. He doesn't inhale again.

"That wasn't too hard, now was it?" I tease her. All that gets me is a shiny-eyed glare.

"It's still a life," she mutters, at least that's what I think she said. Gosh, this girl. Fawn gives her a sympathetic look, that's really the only way to describe it. I'm not liking that. If the chicks decide that they don't need me and Nimbus...well, girls can be bitchy. That's bad enough, but girls in the Hunger Games are murderous bitches.

We don't need that and there's only one easy way to divide them.

"Hey Lulu..." I start, she looks at me (still glaring). I grab a dagger and playfully slash it at her. She jumps back, startled.

"What the hell!" she snaps, doing a pretty pathetic block. I teasingly smile at her and swing the dagger again, nicking her arm.

**Fawn Blackshot (D10)**

Lulu's sudden scream sends shudders down my spine. "Just stop!" I snap at Hunter. He SHOULD NOT ever treat someone like that. It's not fun, I should know. Sure, he'll probably use the excuse: it's the Hunger Games. But that is a load of bs in its purest form.

"We don't have time. She's the weakest link. She's slowing us down," he lists off, smirk plastered to his arrogant face.

"Well, if we don't have any damn time, why are we wasting it here!" I yell at him.

He seems to think a moment, and then without any warning he drives the dagger into Lulu's heart. What the...I thought he was just messing around. Dammit! The cannon's blast snaps my out of my shock. She's dead.

Nimbus looks just as shocked as I feel, but he gets right back to action, "Ok then, let's keep moving." He hefts his backpack over his shoulder and strides off. Hunter quickly wipes his blade on the ground, perfect way to leave traceable evidence idiot, and follows him.

I take a quick look back at our former ally and curse under my breath. Of course Hunter had to kill the one person I halfway trusted. Lulu, well, I know she wasn't the strongest, but she was nice enough.

Why is it always the people I have to like? After finally deciding that Juno would be a good ally during training, she has to ditch us. And then Lulu has to die. That leaves me stuck with Idiot Numero Uno and Idiot Numero Dos. Yay me.

I'd ditch too, right here, right now. But I'm not stupid. I need to make my escape when their focus is on someone else. And hopefully, that'll be soon. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to deal with these guys.

* * *

><p><strong>D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ <strong>(Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ <strong>(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Fawn)  
>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ (betrayed)<br>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ (stabbed by Lulu)

**D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ **(Rocko)  
>D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~ (Korrigan finishes up his revenge)<br>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)  
>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)<br>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)  
><strong>D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~<strong>  
>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ (Stabbed with stars, courtesy of Fawn)<br>**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **

**D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~ **(Van, Mayzie)  
>D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)<br>**D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ **(Juno)  
><strong>D9 Lock, 17 ~ <strong>  
>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~ (nightlock administered by Hermes)<br>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)  
><strong>D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter)  
><strong>D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ <strong>(Mayzie, Myrta)  
><strong>D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ <strong>(Van, Myrta)  
><strong>D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ <strong>(Ali)  
><strong>D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~<strong>


	36. 3:00 PM

**~3:00:00 PM~**

**Mayzie Olmec (D11)**

I limp along after Ta. Van, big tough guy that he is, brings up the end. Our extremely slow progress is mostly because of me. It's not like we're going anywhere. We're just kinda wanderin' around, and 'round, and 'round. I think it's 'cause no one wants to stay still. If I could, I'd be running around like crazy, just tryin' to get the nervous jitters out. Maybe it's a good thing I'm injured...what the heck am I saying! It's not good that I'm injured. Oh gosh, it's goin' to my head. I can't think straight anymore. How could I possibly think that it's good to be crippled!

You know how when you stand up really fast and there's all those little black dots floating around, blocking your vision...yeah. Ooooh dizzy.

Right before I faceplant, Van reaches out and catches me. Sure he almost yanked my arm out of joint, but it's better than tasting dirt which is really, really gross.

"Hey, let's take a break," he says to Myrta who pouts slightly, "I'm getting tired."

I look over at him, he's kinda blurry looking. There ain't no way he's tired; he's like the Hulk, except he isn't green and he doesn't have anger management issues. He looks at me, concern in his eyes. Oh. Duh duh moment. He's not tired. He's doing it for me. As I'm pretty sure I've said about a million billion times, he's a sweetie. He shouldn't be doing this. Staying still is just asking for someone to come tracking us down. We shouldn't...

I sink to a sitting position, legs sprawled out in front of me. Hmmm...I'm pretty sure that bandage was white earlier. I should probably start freaking out right now, but 1.) I really don't have the extra energy and 2.) Van is doing enough of that for the both of us.

Ta stares at the blood soaked bandage, "I don't know medical crap to save my life, but," she just had to say save my life, didn't she? "That doesn't look good."

Van nods, "Do we try to fix it, or leave it?"

I love how they're talking about me as if I wasn't here. I mean really people! I'm sitting right in front of them. Ta is even poking me making sure of, you know what, I really don't know. I have to speak up, "Ok, considering that it's me...I think I should have just a TINY bit of say in my health! If the band aid isn't doing any good, take it off and put a new one on. It won't do any good like that."

Van's eyebrows press together, deep in thought. "You sure?" I nod, making the world spin around like crazy. "Ok then, hey Ta, in that bag..." his voice kind of starts fading. I'm pretty sure he's talking about me though.

A sharp pain in my leg jolts me to attention. "Sorry!" Van's voice echoes. I open my eyes in time to see Ta on the verge of puking. Hmmm...that's really reassuring. I strain my neck forward to get a glimpse. "Don't look!" Van says.

Of course, when someone says 'don't look', it just makes you want to look more. Curiosity just ate me away there. I know, I know, curiosity killed the cat, blah blah blah. But guess what, satisfaction brought him back...

I just had to look.

Um, eeew. I'm glad I never had to be a doctor or something. As Van gently peels away the bandage, other stuff is sticking and coming out with it. I'm pretty sure it's important stuff. Like muscles, and a wiry looking thing. Pain like nothing I can describe is shooting through my whole entire leg right before it goes numb.

I slam my head back, so I can't see it. TUNNEL VISION! It's going dark around the edges, and it's closing in fast. Soon there's only the smallest little hole of true sight, showing the bright blue sky. Ugh, so dizzy.

Wow, it's really, really dark.

**Van Walker (D11)**

Oh gross. I stare at the lump of stuff that's supposed to be inside your body. I don't want to look at it, but I can't look away either. I choke back a little bit of vomit in my throat. I hate to admit it, but I'm pretty sure she's a goner. That gasp when I gently took of the bandage terrified me, and I'm pretty sure that if I survive this, it's going to haunt me.

It's my fault really. I said I'd be there and be a good ally, and then she gets sliced into by that 10 career. Her face gets a sheer shine of sweat, and I push a ringlet to the side.

She lies on her back, staring up at the sky breathing hard. Ta looks at me shocked. She doesn't seem to know what to do. But then again, neither do I. What do I do?

Before I can even think of a plan, the cannon fires. She died. Her hazel eyes now stare lifelessly upwards. Mayzie.

Sure, she was annoying sometimes, but she was still a good girl, a good ally. I'm pretty sure I can say a good friend. But I failed her.

Ta stares at me. I can't tell if it's a wary stare, or a plotting stare. "What do we do now?" she asks softly.

I don't know. I really don't know. I think I'm going to try to win this. No, I know I'm going to try to win this. To win...you have to kill. I grab the small scythe that was next to my bag and turn to Ta.

Her eyes go wide and she scrambles to her feet. I raise my arm to cut her down. It'll be quick and easy.

_Gosh Van, she practically saves your life...you have to say thanks at least..._

Mayzie was right about that. Those nasty little bugs could've devoured us all if it wasn't for Ta. Dammit.

"Go," I whisper harshly, "Just get out of here." I lower the scythe. I can't kill her of all people.

Ta blinks once, then twice, and then she scoops up her bag, turns and runs. Good choice. Good choice.

* * *

><p><strong>D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ <strong>(Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ <strong>(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Fawn)  
>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ (betrayed)<br>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ (stabbed by Lulu)

**D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ **(Rocko)  
>D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~ (Korrigan finishes up his revenge)<br>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)  
>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)<br>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)  
><strong>D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~<strong>  
>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ (Stabbed with stars, courtesy of Fawn)<br>**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **

**D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~ **

D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)  
><strong>D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ <strong>(Juno)  
><strong>D9 Lock, 17 ~ <strong>  
>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~ (nightlock administered by Hermes)<br>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)  
><strong>D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter)  
><strong>D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ <strong>

D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ (died of previous wound inflicted by Fawn)

****D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ **(Ali)  
><strong>D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~<strong>**

**Oh, and if you have dibs on tributes for my next one, it's now up. It'd be nice if I can get 'em in within the next week-ish.**


	37. 4:00 PM

**~4:28:43 PM~**

**Lion Raywood (D7)**

I killed the kid. I can't believe I killed the kid.

Am I a bad person? I took a life. But I was forced to. Wasn't I? Does the circumstance justify the crime? Or does it just intensify the pain?

This is not the time to be thinking all psychologically, but I can't help it!

It wasn't even a clean kill. The cannon didn't sound for a couple of hours. He was in misery for that long. The least I could've done is made it quick. But no. He probably laid there, maybe even in a coma. I bashed his face pretty good. Not good as in good. Good as in bad for him.

What if he got devoured by mutts as he was lying there helpless? That happened last year to some guy. It wasn't pretty.

I have blood on my hands. Sort of literal, but mostly figuratively. I killed someone. He's dead. He's never going to laugh, walk, talk, or breathe again. I can't help but to think of the life he could've lived. Did Korri ever have a girlfriend? Did he ever love? Did he ever just have the most amazing day with friends? Did he ever do something great, that he'll regret later? Why am I bothering with all these questions? Why was that in question form?

I know that hundreds of kids have died in the Hunger Games, just that many have probably killed too. Did any of them ever feel this way?

**Nimbus Blaire (D1)**

"Just. Shut. The. Hell. Up." Fawn grits her teeth.

I'm not quite sure what her deal is. But her glare has Hunter taking a step back, that's pretty much worth it.

We quiet down a bit. Everyone seems lost in their own thoughts. I just hope that someone's not plotting to stab me in the back. What happened to Lulu...wow, didn't see that coming. I mean, I sort of did. I knew that she'd be the first to go. I just thought that it wouldn't be like that. I assumed that we were just going to use her as a shield more or less. If mutts attack, let her distract them kind of deal.

Never assume anything. Especially in the Hunger Games.

Speaking of plotting, the thought of revenge kinda floats around. Of course, the more I try not to think about it, the more the thought haunts me. I just have no idea anymore. No idea whatsoever. If I knew one little detail to help me, that'd be nice. Ya know? Just a tiny hint. Please? Anyone?

No? Damn.

I'm to the point of frustration where I just want to take the flat side of my sword and just smack myself with it. I'm not suicidal, I said the flat side. The non-sharp side. Anything just to clear my mind of this freaking stupid thought. Revenge. Shit! There it goes again. I officially hate that word. Absolutely HATE it.

It whispers in my mind. I don't know how to make it stop. Just do it. Do what? Ugh.

Thank you! A distraction. Hunter stops, "And here's is the next victim...the little lovebirds of the Games."

**Rocko Warner (D12)**

And this is why I liked Ali. Sorry hon, you're sweet and all, but these are the Hunger Games. Every man for himself. I pick up the speed and run.

"Rocko!" she screams. There's quite a bit of distance between us now. Meaning she's closer to the careers than I am. Again, sorry.

I don't answer her for a couple reasons. 1.) I want to focus my breath on running. 2.) I just ditched her. And most importantly, 3.) I have no idea what to say.

"Rocko!" she screams again. Gosh girl. I'm starting to feel guilty. Snap out of it, Rocko. It's her life, or yours. I'm in this for me.

She screams again, wordlessly this time. I hear laughter. It's menacing.

That's the problem with faking love, you kinda start feeling what you act. I'm not saying I love Ali. The L-word is a bit strong for just knowing someone for a couple days. I know what they say about traumatic experiences drawing people into relationships...yeah...heck no.

She's sweet, not quite the ditz I thought she was in the first place. Sure, she fell for the kisses and really cheesy lines, but that doesn't mean she was stupid. Just misunderstood. I think that's the part I halfway like, LIKE not love, about her.

She screams again, and I halt to a stop. Why is this so much harder than I thought? Don't think about it. Just don't. I just concentrate on running.

* * *

><p><strong>D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ <strong>(Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ <strong>(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Fawn)  
>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ (betrayed)<br>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ (stabbed by Lulu)

**D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ ?**

D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~ (Korrigan finishes up his revenge)  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)<br>**D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~**  
>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ (Stabbed with stars, courtesy of Fawn)<br>**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **

**D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~ **

D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)  
><strong>D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ <strong>(Juno)  
><strong>D9 Lock, 17 ~ <strong>  
>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~ (nightlock administered by Hermes)<br>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)  
><strong>D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Hunter)  
><strong>D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ <strong>

D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ (died of previous wound inflicted by Fawn)

**D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ **

**D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~**


	38. 5:00 PM

**~4:32:00 PM~**

**Fawn Blackshot (D10)**

Idiot Numero Uno isn't the stealthiest person. He ends up stomping on the only freaking stick in the whole freaking arena. Way to alert the lovebirds. Both their heads jerk up, startled.

12 leaps right into action. He pulls his girlfriend to her feet and then takes off. She still looks a bit shocked, but she turns to follow. She races after him. Let the chase begin. This has to end with a death. At least one of 'em, if not both. Hunter charges head on. Nimbus and I veer to the sides, hoping to maybe cut 'em off.

The girl stumbles slightly, but that doesn't really slow her down. Too bad she isn't exactly the fastest person. We are quickly closing in. Boyfriend is far ahead. So much for a Romeo/Juliet "let's die in each other's arms proclaiming our undying love" scenario to make the Capitol bawl their eyes out, it ain't gonna happen.

Nimbus and I pull up parallel to her at the same time. He nods quickly, and then swoops in. His sword slashes out, slicing the back of her legs. She screams and falls on her hands and knees.

"ROCKO!" she screams. The guy is so far away now, but there's no doubt that he can hear her cry.

Hunter finally catches up, "Rocko!" he mimics in a high pitched squeal before dropping back to his normal voice, "He's not coming back, girly. Deal with it."

She looks up and glares at him, "You don't know that..." her voice falters a bit at the end. Poor thing. If this wasn't the Games, I'd have a bit of a heart now. But it is, so I don't.

He crouches down next to her, knocking her onto her back. She winces and a faint whimper escapes her lips. He slowly draws out his knife. The red stained blade glistens in the sun, the girl's eyes widen in fear. She screams again, "Rocko!"

Hunter rolls his eyes, and drags the point of the blade up her stomach leaving a red trail. She screams piercingly.

"Just do it quick," I say. I might not have a huge heart, but I don't like seeing her in complete pain!

"Fawn, you are a big baby, ya know that?" he mutters, just slowing down. Tears stream down the girl's face and she's biting her lip so hard that it's bleeding. I can't watch this. Killing is one thing. Slow painful deaths are something else entirely.

I turn my back and take a deep breath. I can't stop from hearing though. She whimpers. Hunter laughs. Repeat. Then thud. Nimbus cusses, then groans. What the heck?

"Dammit Ali! If we survive you owe me BIG time! Ya hear?" a new voice. I spin around quickly.

Boyfriend has Nimbus pinned, face down in the dirt. Didn't expect to see 12. He must really love her.

Hunter stands up quickly, knife in hand. Boyfriend stands up, driving his heels into Nimbus's back. Hunter charges and he dodges out of the way. They start circling.

"Rocko?" the girl barely whispers. I take the quickest look at her and wish I hadn't.

"Yah," Boyfriend mutters, "Who else?" Hunter lunges forward. "Don't distract me!" She sighs. She doesn't have long and by the looks of it, neither does Boyfriend. At least his "rescue" will make it easier to take 'em both down.

Nimbus scrambles to his feet. I grab my dagger from my belt, it has better control for this kind of situation. 12's eyes are completely focused on Hunter. Bad move there. I attack him the second his back is to me. I don't stab though, and looking back on it, that was stupid. I slash diagonally from his right shoulder all the way down to his opposite hip. He howls, yes howls, in pain and turns to me.

He mutters something under his breath. It sounds like, "Damn guilt", but I can't be entirely sure. His eyes flash to the girl. Just in time to see Nimbus drive his sword through her stomach.

"Shit!" he mutters. He scans us for like two seconds and then turns and runs. I don't ever think I've seen someone scurry off quite like that before.

"Did he really think that he could save her?" Nimbus muses, turning to pursue him. The girl's cannon goes off.

Hunter grabs his shoulder, "Don't bother. He's not gonna make it far. Let's get someone else."

I stare after him. Of course he's gonna die due to blood loss. It was a decent wound, if I do say so myself. If he doesn't die 'cause of that, it'll be 'cause of infection. Or I can go all sappy and say he'll die of a broken heart. Ha. There ain't no way he'll last a few hours. Though, we should put him outta his misery. That's gotta hurt bad.

"Let's get out of here so they can remove the body," Nimbus suggests motioning to the girl, "Who's next? Wanna find Juno?"

**~5:08:47 PM~**

**Lock (D9)**

This isn't going as planned. Not at all.

That girl had to come and join us. I didn't think it was a bad idea. But no, Nilick had to lose it. Then I lost him. Now I'm alone, figures. So much for a power alliance to take out the competition.

A cannon fires. Hmm...that would mean, final twelve. Halfway there. I only have eleven cold blooded murders between me and life. I look up at that clock. Only seven hours left. Well, let's try to get them all killed by 11:30. I'm not a fan of cutting it to close to the end. I'd rather not die if there's only one other person left and mere seconds remaining. That would suck.

There's one little problem with this arena. I have no idea who's left. In past Games, they always showed pictures of the dead in the sky at night. In this one, they haven't. The only people I know for sure are dead is the District 5 guy and Nilick. And that's only because I personally killed them. Guesses at who is dead would include 4 girl (I witnessed that one), 11 girl (I think Fawn might've got a final blow after I left), after that, I have no idea. It could be anyone.

I'm gonna play it safe and assume the whole career pack is still intact. That would mean both of District 1 and 2 along with Fawn. So it's five strong. I give it another couple hours before I'll search them out. They've got to be close to splitting, if they haven't already.

Time to track down the weaker tributes. I don't have anything against them, it's just that everyone else needs to die. Sorry.

After walking around awhile I find my target: the skinny kid from 6. He's a goner.

I sneak up behind him. Once I'm close enough, I just tap him on his shoulder, to get his attention. He literally jumps a foot into the air before turning around to face me.

"Hey kid," I say casually before grabbing his skinny neck with both hands.

If he wanted to reply, he couldn't. I shut off his air pipe pretty quickly. He kicks and struggles, typical. And then he tries to pry off my hands, again typical. Then he just stops and holds still. He isn't dead yet though.

He feebly moves his hands around. I watch as his already pale face goes even whiter and almost blue-ish. He's at death's door. His hand flies out and smacks me in the face. It sort of stings, but I don't let go. Finally, his cannon booms.

I let him go and he collapses limply on the sand. One step closer. I start to smile, but it hurts. My face feels frozen and swollen. No way that boy's slap broke my jaw. It didn't hurt that bad, I've had broken bones before. It doesn't hurt like that. It's not really pain, more numb.

My heart is pounding in my chest. This isn't right. No way is this right. My whole face doesn't exactly feel, but it's twitching. Yup, it's twitching; I'm not consciously moving my eye and forehead like that. It's not guilt. I don't feel a thing about killing the kid. I'm a trained murderer, I don't really care.

The feeling, or lack of it, is spreading down my neck. I shake my head back and forth, trying to remove the tingling sensation creeping across my face and chest. This isn't good. I sit down and place my head between my knees. I feel like I'm going to hurl. My stomach is clenching up tightly; my heart is beating wildly. I close my eyes, hoping to remove the feeling.

This isn't good. I start to relax, the feeling isn't gone but I feel like it's slowing down. My heart returns to normal. But my lungs feel constricted, like there's nothing in them. I take large, gulping breaths, just trying to get oxygen into them. It doesn't seem to be working. I can hardly get air.

I check my pulse. Beat. Long pause. Beat. Longer pause. Beat. Even longer pause. Beat. Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Deaths are coming now, huh? Final 10, baby! Maybe there will be a Victor after all...<strong>

**D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ **(Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ <strong>(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Fawn)  
>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ (betrayed)<br>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ (stabbed by Lulu)

D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ (Nimbus drives sword through heart)

D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~ (Korrigan finishes up his revenge)  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)<br>D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~ (Lock strangled him)  
>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ (Stabbed with stars, courtesy of Fawn)<br>**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **

**D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~ **

D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)  
><strong>D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ <strong>(Juno)  
>D9 Lock, 17 ~ (poisoned by Hermes, just noticed he took out all of D9 huh.)<br>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~ (nightlock administered by Hermes)  
>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)<br>**D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ **(Nimbus, Hunter)  
><strong>D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ <strong>

D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ (died of previous wound inflicted by Fawn)

**D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ **

**D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~**


	39. 5:30 PM

**~5:30:00 PM~**

**Lion Raywood (D7)**

I'm not from District 4 or anything, but I'm pretty sure that fish don't crawl out of the water like that.

And I'm positive that they aren't six feet long. And I'm definitely sure that they don't have long, pointed fangs.

This might be a good time to start running.

So, being chased down by mutant fish. Totally on the top of my to do list. The deep sand slows me down a little bit, but I press on as fast as I can. Those teeth don't like they were made for vegetables.

I take a quick glance over my shoulder. The fish thing isn't exactly running. It is kinda flopping itself along the dunes, like a weird combo of snake and over inflated beach ball. It's blood red eyes stay focused on me. That's so creepy.

I run towards the palms lining the beach, hoping that I can reach it before the fish thing can. My guess is that its fat body won't be able to make it through the close together trees.

I scrape against the rough bark as I cut a corner. Come on, please don't follow, please don't follow. Of course, it keeps its pursuit. But as it gets farther from the shore, it slows down. Thank God!

I keep running though. Not taking any chances against mutts this late in the Game.

The squishy, pounding sounds slow and finally come to a stop. I turn around, the fish thing is lying still. I tighten my grip on my ax and slowly, cautiously approach the monster.

I get within striking distance, and trust me I could smell it long before that. I raise the ax, right above its huge skull and then send it crashing down. The blood red eyes open suddenly as the head smashes into it. It shudders and I get splattered with a green slime. It smells so vile, I almost barf.

I wipe a bit of the slime off. It sticks to my hands like half dried glue. Nasty fish puke crap. Nice, just nice.

**Ariella Chambers (D12)**

Just keep climbing, climbing, climbing...what do we do? We climb.

Aaaaaahhhh! It's really sad when your own thoughts annoy you. Gosh, I've never been, like, alone for this long. Back home, I always had Linnea by my side. Of course, getting reaped changed that. But then there were other people around at least. Sure I didn't necessarily like them, but they were people. Someone I could talk to, or just be with.

Out here, I'm alone. Completely and utterly alone. There's no one else. It's just me. It's very quiet. Very odd.

I'm sure we are going to get driven together sometime soon. So I take the only advantage that I can see. There is this huge steep hill, it might be considered a mountain, I'm not quite sure. I'm just steadily making my way up it.

Up here, I can easily see people below me. I might be able to have the element of surprise. I've come to the hard decision that I will kill if I have to. It was a rather unconscious choice. It's just that I can't leave Linnea without a sister after we already lost our parents to that fire.

I might be able to ambush someone. Or at the very least, have the upper hand. I'm a small girl from 12; I need every advantage I can get.

**Rocko Warner (D12)**

Damn guilt. Damn Ali. Damn careers. Damn Ali. Damn guilt.

What in the hell was I thinking? I have no idea. I don't, didn't, like Ali like that, I don't think anyway. She had a chance to run, we had a decent start. But no, she had to get caught. She had to scream.

I had to be all stupid and run back. What was I thinking? Here's an idea: I wasn't. Her yells got under my skin. Did I really think I could take on the whole career pack? That's a laughable thought right there! I'm one guy vs three trained killers. Idiot, idiot, idiot.

Did I think I could be a hero? Why would I want to save her of all people! A better question: why would I want to risk MY life to save her? I don't know the answer, that's the sad part.

Where did all of that get me? Absolutely freaking nowhere! I looked like a fool. And on top of that, I got my back sliced open by the wannabe career! Did I mention that it hurts? No? Well it does. Like hell. I'm kinda light headed at the moment, but I have to put some distance between me and the careers. It's just a matter of time before they come chasing me down...

**Myrta "Ta" Ambrose (D7)**

Why me? Why now?

I'm pretty sure someone up there is out to get me. What did I ever do to deserve this? Don't answer that.

You know those old cartoons, where the rain cloud just hovers in one spot? Yeah. Except it's moving with me. I can't get out from under it. It's like those killer bugs, only worse.

I'm soaking wet. It's icy cold, wet, and miserable. What sucks the most is that there are bright rays of sunshine just out of reach. Every time I try to stick out my hand to the warmth, my personal bad weather just expands.

My teeth are chattering. Why can't this just end! Ok, I'm on a beach and freezing! Not cool at all. And I can't escape it. I just can't.

I want to curl up in a little ball and cry my eyes out. It's been a freaking horrible day and it's still far from over. But I have to stay strong. I want to survive this and save my sisters.

My hair stands up on end in a frizzy mess. Lightning! Like four feet away from me! It's blinding bright, then completely dark.

* * *

><p><strong>D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ <strong>(Hunter, Fawn)  
><strong>D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ <strong>(Zella)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>(Nimbus, Fawn)  
>D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ (betrayed)<br>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ (stabbed by Lulu)

D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ (Nimbus drives sword through heart)

D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~ (Korrigan finishes up his revenge)  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)<br>D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~ (Lock strangled him)  
>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ (Stabbed with stars, courtesy of Fawn)<br>**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **

**D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~ ?**

D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)  
><strong>D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ <strong>(Juno)  
>D9 Lock, 17 ~ (poisoned by Hermes, just noticed he took out all of D9 huh.)<br>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~ (nightlock administered by Hermes)  
>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)<br>**D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ **(Nimbus, Hunter)  
><strong>D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ <strong>

D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ (died of previous wound inflicted by Fawn)

**D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ **

**D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~**


	40. 6:00 PM

**~6:42:59 PM~**

**Juno Bledsoe (D1)**

I think me and Zella got it easy. There's a little more than five hours left and there's been no real drama. I thought for sure that mutts would've attacked or some sort of natural disaster occurred. Or worse, the career pack tracking us down. I knew that when I ditched that I would be pissing some very strong competitors off. I know that if they catch up with us, it would be with vengeance.

Though I probably endangered Zella too. What am I even thinking? People would be out to kill her anyway, just 'cause it is the Games, duh. No offense to her, but I don't think she would've lasted much after the bloodbath if she was on her own. She always seems so...vacant. Like, lost in her own little world. I only say that because I stopped her from walking into a giant rock a few times.

Since I'm not a freaky mind reader or anything, I'm not completely sure what goes on in her little noggin. But I have a good guess. Anyone who halfway pays attention to tabloids (sorry, I got my hands on several during our week in the Capitol. My gosh, those things are juicy! Did you know that the president's son has...oh wait, sorry, you don't care, I forgot), you would know that Zella is desperate, maybe even half crazed (ok, that is definitely an exaggeration. I haven't so much heard the girl speak much louder than a whisper) to get back home to her potentially dying lil sis.

I'm not sure how true those magazine articles are though, they DID say that while I'm a quote-on-quote "a cute fashionable girl with an inner blood thirsty killer". I don't mind the cute and fashionable parts, but a bloodthirsty killer? I don't think so. I haven't as much as waved a weapon at someone! Granted, I have trained, and enjoyed it, but really! I hate stereotypes. A lot. They aren't cool.

"Zella, Zella, Zella," I chant. I'm bored, ok?

"What!" She is on edge I tell you.

"Nothing. Really. So...what would you do if you win?"

She looks up at me, sorrow written all over her face. Oh crap, I don't want to hear a sob story. No. No. Aaahh. "Go home of course, see my family." Hey, that wasn't so bad! "Save my family too," she barely whispers. That just sends little sparks of pain through me. Really and truly.

I'm about to say something, but something catches my attention. I scan the arena. What was that. Then out of the corner of my eye, something sparks. Something similar to light reflecting off of something metal. The only metal things in this arena are weapons. Oh crap.

"Psst, Zel," I whisper and point in the direction I saw it. She squints and looks. She looks back me and shrugs. Was I just imagining something? Is it the heat going to my head? Lack of water? I could've sworn I saw something.

"I don't..." I slap my hand over her mouth. I hear a faint voice. And it's not Zella's. I'd recognize that arrogant "Imma gonna kill ya" voice anywhere. It's Hunter. If it's Hunter, it also means the rest of the careers.

Now's the time. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

I look at Zella, "Good Luck!"

"Wha-...wait! What?" she stutters out. What is she waiting for? Does she freaking want to die?

"Run! Get out of here!" I shove her, trying to get her going.

She hesitates, "But, aren't you..."

"No. Just go! Now!" I snap, harsher than I planned to. She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "Do you want to make it home or not? Just run! Now!"

She stares blankly at me, "I guess this is goodbye..."

"Yeah it is. Go. Now." I motion her off. She finally takes the hint and runs.

Ok, let's do this. I pull out a knife (one that Nimbus handed me at the Cornucopia, no less) and creep forward. This is the moment. I just hope that Zella is getting a decent head start, because I don't think I can destroy them all at once.

"Promise, I just saw Juno, the 8 girl too!" Nimbus is reassuring the others. Let's see, who's left. Him, Hunter, and Fawn. Huh, I can't believe she's A) not dead or B) still with them.

Oh gosh, is he really that stupid? Hunter just walked right past me! Idiot.

I step out behind them, quickly match their pace, "So, wassup?" I ask, throwing my arm around Hunter's shoulders.

Everyone suddenly froze and looked at me. Well, I wanted a scene didn't I? I knee him in the side and then in the same motion, send a roundhouse kick to Nimbus' head. They both double over for a second. But it doesn't last long.

Nimbus' sword comes hurtling down towards me and I sidestep to avoid it crashing into my skull. He cuts the action short and sends the blade swiping sideways, crossing my side. Oh shoot. That's not a good wound to have. It burns, but I ignore it. I need to buy more time for Zella. I stab my knife into Nimbus' shoulder of his sword arm. He drops the weapon and yells in agony.

I'm not the biggest fan of two (hey, two? What happened to Fawn...oh well!) against one. But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. I quickly twist my knife and Nimbus' scream gets much higher pitched. As I'm wrenching out my knife, he backhands me and sends me sprawling face first into the dirt.

Hunter doesn't hesitate to drop down onto my back. He grabs my wrist, and I hold back a whimper as he twists my arm behind me, pinning me down quite securely. Ok, one arm out of commission with a big guy sitting on me. Just where I wanted to be. Note the sarcasm.

"Bitch," Nimbus snaps.

"Go get the little girl! Don't let her escape!" Hunter barks at him, "I'll finish up here then catch up."

Great. I hope Zella is fast, really fast. If anyone wins, I really want it to be her.

Now, to keep Hunter busy. I kick my leg up backwards, hoping to get him. A grunt assures me of the hit. I stretched out my back in the process, ouch, if I wasn't about to die, I'd regret that. Nonetheless, I wiggle, trying to loosen his grip. Any chance might be nice.

Hunter just laughs. God, I hate that laugh. It's so annoying.

He let's go of my arm. Ok, ow. Then he flips me back over so I'm looking at him. He has a knife delicately pressed to my throat, forcing my head backwards. Taunting time! "So, Hunter," I start, "How's this going for you? Good allies?"

He just halfway growls. Yeah, I just said growls. What is he? An animal?

"I take it no. And you're really just going to leave Numbskull alone to get Zel? And what happened to Fawn anyway?"

He looks around suddenly, as if he just now realized she was missing. "Fuck!"

"Wow, this is really looking good for you, isn't it?"

He just grins wickedly, "Too bad I can't say the same about you."

I see his arm jerk, there's a numbing pain, then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ <strong>

D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ (Hunter slits throat)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>

D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ (betrayed)  
>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ (stabbed by Lulu)<p>

D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ (Nimbus drives sword through heart)

D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~ (Korrigan finishes up his revenge)  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)<br>D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~ (Lock strangled him)  
>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ (Stabbed with stars, courtesy of Fawn)<br>**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **

**D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~ ?**

D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)  
><strong>D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ <strong>

D9 Lock, 17 ~ (poisoned by Hermes, just noticed he took out all of D9 huh.)  
>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~ (nightlock administered by Hermes)<br>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)  
><strong>D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ <strong>

**D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ **

D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ (died of previous wound inflicted by Fawn)

**D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ **

**D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~**


	41. 7:00 PM

**~7:02:49 PM~**

**Zella Shadows (D8)**

"Go! Now!" Juno had snapped, shoving me away.

I knew our alliance was weird to say the least. It was a District 1 girl, a career no less, and me. I was surprised when she found me and allied up. I didn't know what to think. I still don't know what to think.

I'm not sure what happened. It started off with her just rambling on as if she didn't have a care in the world, and then she went all weird. She was yelling at me to get lost. Isn't that random? I just figured that she'd kill me the moment she wanted to end our alliance, which lasted a lot longer than I thought it would.

She said she saw someone. I think it was the careers, or whatever is left of them. I'm not completely sure. But anyways, we split. Maybe she was ashamed to be with me. Maybe it was all a joke and she's going to come tracking me down. But why would she pretend to be an ally for so long if that was the case? It just doesn't make sense.

I don't know what was going on in her head, but I'm kinda taking her advice. Run. Get out of here.

So here I am, running. I probably look stupid. There's nothing pursuing me. I slow down. What to do now?

I take a deep breath. Wow, you can actually smell the salt of the ocean, even from here. What can I do? I ponder my few options. I can track someone down and kill them. I almost laugh out loud. I want to, no need to, get home, but would I be physically able to take down one of the larger guys? If I had a whole heck of a lot of luck, maybe. But probably not. I can continue to just hide out and hope that they all kill each other. The bad part about that plan is my family. They will die if I'm still alive by midnight tonight.

I wonder how they feel about that. Their lives are all in my hands. If that's not a ton of pressure, I don't know what is. I really just want to scream. Just let it all out. But I know that it would be stupid. It's basically telling everyone where you are.

I jump as the cannon fires. If it was a weaker tribute, I'm pretty sure that Juno could've handled them. But if it was the careers, well, it depends on that one. She could've been welcomed back with open arms, but I doubt that. First off, it's too late in the Game for that. And the obvious secondly, if she's back in that alliance, there wouldn't have been a death. Most likely, someone died. It could've been her, but it was just as likely Nimbus, Lulu, Fawn, or Hunter. Oh, four against one...maybe it was Juno.

I shouldn't feel bad, but I sort of do. She was the only person willing to ally with me and she did promise to stay with me. That part was broken, but an alliance has to end sometime.

There's a rustling behind me. Oh no, I shouldn't have stopped!

Juno's district partner comes charging towards me, broad sword swinging menacingly. I can't help it, I squeak in terror. I didn't even know it was possible to make a noise like that. No time to think about that now. RUN!

"Don't think you're getting away!" he calls after me. I'm not slowing down. No stinkin' way I'm slowing down.

I pull out my knife. Gosh, who am I kidding. The guy is tall, trained, and ready to kill. I don't have a single chance.

I take a quick look over my shoulder. Half of his shirt is stained red, starting up at the shoulder. Maybe Juno had something to do with it. Also, his sword seems clumsier, as if he doesn't have the control. Kinda like me trying to write with my left hand; it's barely ok, but not near as good as it should be.

Maybe I do have a shot...

He yells something that I'd rather not repeat.

Yeah, that shot is gone. I'm so dead. Oh so very dead. I'm going to die at the hands of this bloodthirsty career. I can only hope that it's fast. And painless.

I'm going to die. My little sister Nayrah is going to die because we can't afford medicine. Everyone is going to die. Die. Dying. Death. Ah!

The ground comes up and smacks me in the face. I had to trip. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I scramble to my feet as quickly as possible, but my legs seem slower than normal. Why is everything going in slow mo! Gosh, that definitely means that I'm dying!

The guy swings the sword widely. I duck and easily avoid my head from being chopped off. Oh my gosh I might get decapitated! I hope Nayrah isn't watching this.

I leap out of the way of another blow. "Stand and fight!" he snaps.

"No thank you!" I say. Since when is my voice that high pitched? Oh gosh.

Every nerve in my body is telling me to run like crazy. But my brain, which only has slightly more control, is telling me not to turn my back to this guy.

Ok at the very least, I have to try. I point my knife at him. It is vibrating like nothing else. I didn't realize my hands were shaking before now.

He laughs, almost hysterically, "You think that that's going to save you?" The sword comes stabbing at me, his arm fully extended forward.

I don't think. My body takes over.

I take the chance and charge him as he's unstable. The knife sinks into skin with a solid, sickening thud. He groans, but brings the blade back around at me. I fall, not intentionally, and it soars right over me.

The cannon fires before he even hits the ground.

Holy cow! I just killed a person. Not any person, but a big bloodthirsty career. Sure, he was probably close to death anyway with that wound, but I'm the one who ended his life.

My whole body is trembling uncontrollably. What did I do?

* * *

><p><strong>There is now less than five short hours.<strong>

D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ (Zella stabs chest)

D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ (Hunter slits throat)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>

D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ (betrayed)  
>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ (stabbed by Lulu)<p>

D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ (Nimbus drives sword through heart)

D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~ (Korrigan finishes up his revenge)  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)<br>D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~ (Lock strangled him)  
>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ (Stabbed with stars, courtesy of Fawn)<br>**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **

**D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~ ?**

D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)  
><strong>D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ <strong>

D9 Lock, 17 ~ (poisoned by Hermes, just noticed he took out all of D9 huh.)  
>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~ (nightlock administered by Hermes)<br>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)  
><strong>D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ <strong>

**D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ **

D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ (died of previous wound inflicted by Fawn)

**D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ **

**D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~**


	42. 8:00 PM

**Jr High kids, haha. So, I was on door duty for trick or treaters. There was a group of 8th grade guys who were obviously Black Veil Brides. They freaked out 'cause I was a girl who realized that.** **I got proposed to, he freaking dropped on one knee and serenaded me (Love Isn't Always Fair). I only wished I had a camera at the time.**

* * *

><p><strong>~8:25:10 PM~<strong>

**Rocko Warner (D12)**

Dammit!

So, I'm basically running for my life. Then again, when am I not?

The only difference this time is that I have no freakin' idea what's behind me. And I really don't want to find out. All I know is that it's charging after me, and there's a whole lot of noise. Just a guess, but I think it's big. Oh don't forget the red glowing eyes. You know that feeling when something is watching you, but you turn around and nothing is there? It's like that, except you know that there is a huge killer mutt behind you!

My back is searing with pain with every step, but I try to focus on something else. I dunno...maybe staying alive!

The mutt thing's eyes are locked on me. They're eerily glowing, just waiting to devour me. Not the eyes devour me, the mouth devour me, 'cause last time I checked that's the way things worked. I can't think of a single way to escape this. Palm trees are too hard to climb, there's no decent hiding places, there's no side roads where I could just simply lose the mutt.

I'm screwed. Completely and totally screwed.

I try to take in what could possibly be my last views. I don't slow down, but I focus my mind on my surroundings. The mountain rising on my left. The palms just everywhere. The weird salty mango scent that's been everywhere. The sun is slowly sinking in the orange sky. I remember Ali just completely freaking out earlier during the sunrise, and of course what came after. That seems so long ago, nothing more than a distant memory.

I can't slow down for a single second. I know I can't keep this up much longer. I haven't slept for over thirty hours. My body is just wearing down; I don't have the energy. Though the second I stop is the second I give up. And I will not give up. Not for anything.

I press on, running with all my might. I skid to a stop just in time. The land just ends. Period. I stare down the rocky cliff; it's about fifty feet down. Waves crash against it violently. Even if I could swim, which I can't, there is no way I could survive that fall. I'd be smashed to bits against the sharp looking rocks.

Shit! What are my options? Jump and hope for a quick death. Turn around and try to defeat the unknown giant mutt. Backtrack and climb up that damn mountain. Decisions, decisions...no duh going for option 3. I go back and start the ascent. It's not that bad, not much more than walking up a steep hill. Granted, I'm trying to do this quickly. I don't go straight up; I go sort of diagonal, working my way inland too.

I keep this up for awhile. But something doesn't seem right. I stop dead in my tracks. I strain my ears, trying to see if the mutt thing is still in pursuit. All I can hear is the steady crash and roar of the waves. My nerves are on edge. I know for a fact that something isn't right...

Out of nowhere, someone tackles my legs knocking me to the ground. My back erupts in pain and I can't help but cry out. She jumps back surprised, "Rocko!" It's Ariella, my District partner. I'm kinda surprised she's lasted this long.

"Yes?" I mutter. Ok, I have a small knife in my pocket...

She bites her lip but then jumps back on me. There goes my back again. "I'm so sorry. But I've got to get home. I don't want to do this..." She raises a dagger.

I catch her wrist midair, that weapon is way to close for comfort, "Don't do it then!"

Her dark brown eyes flash, "I don't have a choice and you know it!"

Think, Rocko, think. "You'll regret it!" I snap. She hesitates for a second, that's all I need. I say softer, "Do you really want your sister to see you like this? A monster?"

Ariella relaxes slightly and her eyes moisten. I hit a nerve there. Thank goodness. Then her face hardens, "You don't know a thing!" The dagger flies up, but a sudden sound stops her.

Crash! It sounds like an explosion. We both look towards the sound. Black smoke fills the sky followed by a bright, bloody red. The realization hits me hard.

This isn't a mountain. It's a volcano.

I use the moment of distraction to knock Ariella off of me. She goes sprawling in the dirt. I scramble to my feet, I don't have time to kill her. I just need to get the hell out of here!

And so here I am, running yet again. Common occurrence.

She catches up with me, so now we're running side by side. Allies? I don't think so. We're just two people trying to achieve the same thing: escape and life. If it's up to me, only one of us will get it. And it's easy to guess who.

I risk the glance back, lava is steadily making its way down the slope. Unfortunately, it's towards us. I'm not sure if it's just me but the ground beneath us is warm, as if the whole volcano just came out of the oven or something. If I can feel that through these shoes, I'd hate to be barefoot.

I look at Ariella, gasping for breath. "You know what?" she says between steps, "In a nightmarish way, this reminds me of home."

I don't want to waste my breath on words, but that has to be a pretty scary way. The coal District, it's not completely uncommon for fires, but we've never exactly had lava...

She continues. I'm starting to think that she just starts rambling when she's scared. Just a guess that she's scared, really, who wouldn't be? "You know that big fire last year?"

She's apparently waiting for me to answer, "Yeah!" I spit out. It was bad, took out a whole couple of blocks, and several lives. I feel bad; it's always haunted me. And I didn't even lose anyone to it.

"It reminds me of that night!" she shrieks.

That sends a wave of guilt through me. I'm gonna be honest, that night wasn't COMPLETELY my fault. Only partially my fault. I didn't think that the tiny bonfire (conveniently located by the peacekeeper's HQ) could spread like it did. But apparently when coal dusts everything, it's easy to get out of hand. We never really got punished, granted we never got caught. I'm going to die in flames now, how ironic. What a sick joke. "Sorry," I whisper.

The girl flips her head and looks at me, "What?"

"I said sorry!" I snapped back. I don't want to think about it.

"For what!"

"That night!"

"Why? It wasn't your fault..." Why did she have to keep talking about it. I said sorry. That's enough.

"Dammit! It was an accident!" I yell at her.

Ariella stops dead in her tracks. Oh well, let the lava consume her. I don't care; it'll only mean less competition for me. Then she sprints and catches up again, "Wait...you did that!" It came out like a harsh accusation. Not that she's wrong, but it cut through me.

"Accident," I spit out, "Mostly."

I've never seen the chick look so...pissed and depressed all at once like that before. Gosh add that to the guilt list. What's her deal anyway?

"My family died in that damn fire!" she yells, launching herself at me.

Oh that's her deal. Something tells me she isn't going to let me escape as easily this time...

* * *

><p>D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ (Zella stabs chest)<p>

D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ (Hunter slits throat)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>

D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ (betrayed)  
>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ (stabbed by Lulu)<p>

D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ (Nimbus drives sword through heart)

D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~ (Korrigan finishes up his revenge)  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)<br>D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~ (Lock strangled him)  
>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ (Stabbed with stars, courtesy of Fawn)<br>**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **

**D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~ (?)**

D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)  
><strong>D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ <strong>

D9 Lock, 17 ~ (poisoned by Hermes, just noticed he took out all of D9 huh.)  
>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~ (nightlock administered by Hermes)<br>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)  
><strong>D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ <strong>

**D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ **

D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ (died of previous wound inflicted by Fawn)

**D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ **

**D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~ **


	43. 8:30 PM

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I never got my D4 guy for Next Generation. I need one like soon, 'cause I'm deep in the planning phase.**

**If someone could make him, that'd be so great. Form is still on my profile. I'd prefer him to be in the 12-14 range and a career. The rest is up to you. PM please! **

* * *

><p><strong>~8:29:02 PM~<strong>

**Lion Raywood (D7)**

Final eight. Holy shit. I made it to the final eight.

I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not, but I made it this far. What's stopping me from winning this whole thing? Well, besides seven other people that have to die. But other than that? Nothing. I don't think. Oh wait, it has to be seven deaths in three and a half hours. That's going to be a stretch. I just hope if I do make it to the end, I destroy the rest of the competition and not fail. I'd hate my last thoughts to be about how my family's deaths are my fault.

I only have one major worry: careers. They are really the only threat. That and maybe the guys from 9 and 11. I don't even know who's alive though. They could all be dead, but I sort of doubt that.

A voice interrupts my thoughts, "I'm not gonna kill ya, just lis'en a minute."

I turn around quickly, ax at the ready. I don't trust anyone out here, for obvious reasons. I don't see anyone.

The voice says, "Lower the ax, will ya?" I do as it says, I have to admit, I'm a little bit curious. But there is no way I'm letting my guard down.

The 11 guy emerges from behind a rock. He has a scythe in his hands, but he isn't using it threateningly, yet.

"What do you want?" I ask, warily.

"An ally, for now" he says.

Ok this guy is on crack. It's too late in the Game for this. Only one person can survive. I'm about ready to turn him down when he says, "Think 'bout it. Together, we migh' be able ta destroy the careers. But alone, we don't stand a chance."

That stopped me. He's has a point. I frown, thinking it through. "But what about after..."

"We beat 'em?" he puts in. Optimistic much? I nod. "Well, I'd assume that it's over then."

So an alliance with a motive, but no trust. What other options do I have? Fight the big guy now or use him to take down some bigger competition and hope he gets killed in the process.

"Sounds like a plan," I say, extending my hand. He grasps it firmly. We're allies. For now.

**Ariella Chambers (D12)**

"Dammit! It was an accident!" he yells.

I have no words whatsoever. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I'm speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. I feel like my brain just froze.

I stare at the boy running ahead of me. It was him. He destroyed almost everything I ever loved all in one nightmarish night. I almost can't believe it.

But I can.

"Wait! You did that!" the words rip out of my mouth without any real conscious thought.

His face, red with the heat and exertion of running, turn even darker, "Accident," long pause, "Mostly." What's that supposed to mean? Mostly? Accidentally on purpose?

Everything was all his fault. I had a decent home and daily meals, that's more than what some Seam kids can say. I would've gladly given it all up just for my parents to survive. But they are gone. And they're never coming back. All because of him.

All the sorrow, all the loss, all the pain I've ever experienced boils into a deep frustration. It's bigger and more powerful than anything I've ever felt before. Anger doesn't even begin to cover it.

I launch myself at him. He stumbles back in surprise. I'm kinda surprised too, I didn't realize I could completely knock him over. My knees dig into his stomach. Sweat is streaming down both of our faces, and running into my eyes. It's just so hot.

Rocko jerks his head up, "Ow! Damn I said sorry!"

Sorry? Sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it. Sorry doesn't bring back the dead. "Too late for that now!" I yell. Some part of me is wondering where that came from.

He looks over towards the top of the now red mountain. I don't know why he's so worried about that. He's going to be dead before it even gets close.

WHOA! He pulls me down on top of him, and flips over. I'm guessing he was probably just trying to get the upper hand, but it kinda failed. The sudden momentum of the movement sends us both tumbling down the slope. I'm going to be so bruised. The volcano is just covered with small rocks. Add the pain of his extra weight, ouch.

We stop with a solid thud and we go flying apart at the impact. Rocko lies on his back, gasping for breath, "Well, that's one way to avoid getting burnt."

I leap to my feet, ignoring the sore aches. Where'd that dagger go! I need it! He has to die! The glint of metal catches my eye a few feet away; I'm just glad it didn't impale me while we were falling. That would've been bad.

Rocko sees it the same time I do. We both go diving for it. My hand wrapped around the blade, leaving a deep gash in my palm. It's like a paper cut, but bigger and deeper. I pull it towards me and quickly grab the hilt. I look up just in time to see the fist barreling into my eye.

The force of it knocks me back, but I keep a tight grip on my weapon. It's literally going to be the difference of life and death. I stab upwards blindly and the yell tells me I hit something. Rocko grabs at his leg, hopping on one foot.

This is for my parents. I charge him, knocking him to the ground yet again. I send the dagger into his stomach. He grunts in pain. I rip the bloody blade out and send it in again. And again. He destroyed everything. His yells are nothing compared to the screams I heard the night of that fire.

All I can see is red. Red. Red. Red. It's everywhere. But I don't stop. I can't stop. Each stab is for someone I loved. Each stab is for a damn flame. A cannon fires. I slowly wrench the knife from his body for the last time.

I stare down at my shaking hands. It looks like I'm wearing gloves. Made of blood. Rocko's blood.

I climb to my feet, my legs can barely support me. I don't look back at the boy's body. I don't want to. Instead I stare up at the darkening sky. Smoke forms thick clouds around the red mountain.

Wait. The lava. I turn around. Oh crap. It's still coming pounding towards me. I put every last ounce of energy I have into running. But it's faster.

The red molten lava comes roaring, closer and ever closer. No, no, no! I have to get home! I have to make it back to Linnea! I can feel the heat pouring off of it, like that fire. No! Not fire! I need to get out of here, but I can't see any escape. The lava is coming down faster than I can run.

It licks at my heels. The burn of it gives me a speed boost, but it doesn't last long. My run turns into a pathetic limp and I can't help but to whimper.

It overcomes me like the tide, washing up around my feet in a burning fury. I feel my skin being eaten away. I collapse onto my knees and the sensation just spreads. I have no more options. My hands go down to support myself, but they just go too. I'm burning alive. Just like my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say, Rocko was probably one of my faves this time 'round. I really thought about having him win (that is, if I decide to have a Victor. Still not sure about that), but I wanted this conflict more, so it didn't quite work.<strong>

D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ (Zella stabs chest)

D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ (Hunter slits throat)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>

D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ (betrayed)  
>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ (stabbed by Lulu)<p>

D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ (Nimbus drives sword through heart)

D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~ (Korrigan finishes up his revenge)  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)<br>D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~ (Lock strangled him)  
>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ (Stabbed with stars, courtesy of Fawn)<br>**D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ **(Van)

**D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~ (?)**

D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)  
><strong>D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ <strong>

D9 Lock, 17 ~ (poisoned by Hermes, just noticed he took out all of D9 huh.)  
>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~ (nightlock administered by Hermes)<br>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)  
><strong>D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ <strong>

**D11 Van Walker, 18 ~ **(Lion)

D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ (died of previous wound inflicted by Fawn)

D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ (Ariella stabs him multiple times)

D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~ (devoured by lava)

**So, on the subject of Ta...what do ya'll think? Is she dead? Or did the gamemaker lightning merely render her unconscious?**


	44. 9:45 PM

**~9:45:53 PM~**

**Van Walker (D11)**

I'm pretty sure this was a good idea. It increases my chance by tryin' to eliminate the bigger competition. Sure, there's a huge risk. Lion migh' betray me at any second. But it's a risk I have ta take. You don't make it far by playin' it safe.

We trudge along silently. I could be nice and say it's only 'cause we're tryin' to be stealty. But I think the real reason is that we don't trust each other. It's pretty sad when the world comes to this. We walk within the line of trees righ' next to the beach. Lion keeps his eyes on the shore, and I scan the rest of the landscape.

He smacks my arm and I follow the direction of his pointed finger. There a diggin' in the deserted Cornucopia is the 2 guy, Hunter. A long sword glistens in the pale moonlight as he pulls it from a sheath. Well, at least we know how he's armed. The career takes his sword and heads for the ocean. That's, um, odd. He's 'bout knee deep, stooped over. I think he might be a scrubbin' a knife or somethin'.

"How are we going to do this?" Lion hisses, "Yell 'attack!' and charge?" I look at the 7 guy. Really? I thought watchin' the Games was required. Based on the past, stuff like that rarely works. He laughs nervously, "I was kidding." Oh.

"Well, now's as good as ever..." I say, taking what could potentially be one of my last breaths.

Lion grabs my arm before I head off, "Don't forget, if we survive this, the deal is kaput." I nod. Do I want to take his life? No, not really. But I don't have a choice. It's me, or him. We split up, and creep down the beach.

My feet hit the icy water. How's that for a wake-me-up! I look up and see Lion 'bout fifteen feet away from the target, 'bout the same distance as me. The career has his back turned on us. Stupid move, if ya ask me. I match my pace to Lion's, I don't want ta be the firs' to do this if I can help it.

I tighten my grip on the scythe. How could a thing that is so beneficial back in 11 become such a deadly tool in the Games? It jus' don't seem right. It's been made for cuttin' down grain, not people. I inch forwards, though every part of me wants to avoid this confrontation.

Jus' don't think 'bout it too hard. I pull back the scythe, readying it for the sweeping blow. Each second seems to last an eternity. It's not a person I'm hacking down. It's not a person, it's nothin' more than a field full of ready to harvest wheat. Good mindset. Now I jus' wish I couldn't see the very human looking shape in front of me.

Hunter picks that moment to stand up straight and turn around. "Dammit!" he yells, as he wields the sword in front of him. His glance darts from Lion to me. "Double teaming?" he asks, "You bunch of chickens."

Lion swings the ax as he yells, "Yeah, but living chickens!" Hunter leaps back, narrowly missing the brunt of the attack. Red seeps through his shirt though. Before Lion can regain his balance, the career slashes the sword into his legs, knocking him completely the water.

The water turns a pinkish color. I stare at my sort of ally's face. His eyes are wide open, though they hafta be burnin' in that salt water. He struggles to emerge from the waves, but Hunter plants a firm foot onto his chest, keeping him down. Bubbles are a streamin' from his mouth like smoke from a chimney.

And I'm jus' standin' here starin'. Now migh' be the time to kick my butt into gear.

I swing the scythe, just like I have for years. Grain doesn't make a thunk noise though. I open my eyes, right as a cannon rings its shot.

Hunter stares right at me, grinning cockily. Jus' the iron toe stabbed him. Not even in a vital place, it's his side, but he don't seem to be a hurtin' that bad. He lifts his leg and Lion's now dead body surges forward with the incoming tide. A bit a vomit comes up into my mouth. He's dead, and I'm standin' in water that is red with his blood.

I take a step back, but then don't think. I gotta do this if I plan to make it home.

I swing the scythe again, this time I hit nothin' but air as Hunter jerks back. On the backswing, his sword collides with it resounding with a metal clang. I quickly adjust my grip and repeat the move. I'm a startin' to see why the trainers suggested learnin' a new weapon, there ain't much variety in attacks.

Hunter blocks the blow again, but he charges forward, sword stabbing for my chest. There goes my life. I raise the scythe in hopes it will do a lil' somethin' for protection, though my hopes are thin.

Another clang as metal hits metal. I sigh out in relief. I can still breathe. Now that Hunter's arms are extended, I smash the scythe downwards.

He yells in pain. The sound of it sends shivers down my spine. I'm splattered with blood, but this time, it's the career's.

His hand, still gripping the sword, falls into the ocean with a small splash. Repeatin' that now: his hand is completely detached from his body. And it just hit my leg! I lurch back. That's beyond gross.

Hunter falls to his knees, still screaming. His other hand automatically goes to his stump of an arm. Blood is a flowin' everywhere.

Ok, this I can handle: a mercy blow. That's all it is, puttin' the man outta his misery. Deep breath, ready scythe...

The metal flashes in the moonlight.

**Hunter Shade (D2)**

The 11 guy's head floats, just bobbing in the ocean like a buoy. His eyes stare vacantly back at me.

He raised the scythe and I got desperate. I did the only thing I could, grab the sword. My other hand still had a grip on it. I used my own detached hand as the hilt, is that not morbid? And decapitated the guy.

I drop the sword as quickly as I picked it up. My hand, no, it's my arm, is roaring in pain. The whole thing looks like a club dipped in paint. But it's not, it's my arm and my blood. I shake my head side to side, trying to clear away the dizziness. I need to stop the blood loss. It doesn't have to be perfect, it just needs to last two hours so the doctors can fix it up once I'm out. I wonder what a prosthetic will feel like.

I head back to the Cornucopia. After rifling through it (you know how hard that is with only one hand?) for a minute or so, I find a small first aid kit. Two rolls of white fabric bandages, five tries, and quite a bit of cussing later I have it sort of covered.

Now the real question is can I wield well enough with my other hand to defeat the remaining tributes?

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, so the final four...or is it three? Two hours and fifteen minutes remain.<strong>

D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ (Zella stabs chest)

D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ (Hunter slits throat)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>

D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ (betrayed)  
>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ (stabbed by Lulu)<p>

D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ (Nimbus drives sword through heart)

D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~ (Korrigan finishes up his revenge)  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)<br>D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~ (Lock strangled him)  
>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ (Stabbed with stars, courtesy of Fawn)<br>D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ (drowned, mostly by force of Hunter)

**D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~ (?)**

D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)  
><strong>D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ <strong>

D9 Lock, 17 ~ (poisoned by Hermes, just noticed he took out all of D9 huh.)  
>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~ (nightlock administered by Hermes)<br>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)  
><strong>D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ <strong>

D11 Van Walker, 18 ~(decapitated by Hunter)

D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ (died of previous wound inflicted by Fawn)

D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ (Ariella stabs him multiple times)

D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~ (devoured by lava)


	45. 10:30 PM

**~10:28:10 PM~**

**Myrta "Ta" Ambrose (D7) **_yeah, so I decided to be nice. Don't expect it to be a common occurrence as I'm rather heartless._

I'm awake, but I don't want to open my eyes. Heck, I'm not even sure if I can open them. It's like those cold winter morning when you just don't want to crawl out from under your nice warm blankets.

I still probably have a few minutes before someone will start jumping on the bed, trying to get us up. I shiver slightly. Gosh why is it so cold? Na must've stolen my blankets in the middle of the night. The brat. That isn't characteristic of her though. Maybe I just kicked them off. Without opening my heavy eyes, I start to feel around. The ground is really hard. Gosh, did I fall off the bed too? I must be a deep sleeper; I never realized that.

I feel so sore and achy as if I ran for miles until I dropped. Huh, I really don't remember what happened yesterday...

Wait a dog gone second!

My eyes fly open. I stare at the star filled sky. What happened to the roof? Oh my gosh! There's no roof! I don't remember setting up a tent for camping in the woods... I slowly sit up, this isn't right. That's not the standard maples and oaks. The leaves are much too large. And there isn't branches sprouting out of the trunk. It's a...palm tree? What the heck?

Then it all hits me like a flash of lightning.

I'm not at home. I'm in the arena. Of the Hunger Games. It's dark, probably late. I wonder what time it is.

Oh crap! Time! I glance up at the sky so fast that I get whiplash and the world spins slightly. The large neon green numbers read 10:30:04 PM.

How long have I been out? What all did I miss? More importantly, how many tributes are left? There is no way that I could have forgotten Gamemaker Mazidel's words: "Yes, those are some pictures of some important people. Aren't they?" Only two faces stared out at me. It was like looking into a mirror reflection. My sisters Ra and Na. "If there isn't a Victor and you're left standing, these faces won't live any longer than you will. Think about it."

And think about it I have. Besides my survival, which oddly enough takes up a giant chunk of my thoughts, they have been the only thing on my mind.

My hand flies up to the teardrop pendant around my neck. Ok, it's Na's red color, but it's exactly like the one I left behind. We each received a necklace for our birthday, three months ago. Was it only three months? Why does it seem so much longer? I had never taken my yellow one off until Na had been reaped. I twist the charm in my fingers, hoping that it will calm me down.

Ever since I switched places, I wondered how my sisters would survive without me. That sounds really arrogant, but it's true. We were each a very opposite girl, yet we never fought. It was one of those unsaid agree to disagree deals. In a way, we completed each other. But if one piece is gone, how would the other two cope? I almost had a breakdown when Na was reaped; she hadn't even died yet and I was overwrought with grief.

Now I know that they won't survive if I do. Do you have any idea what it's like to have someone else's life in your hands? You can't blame anyone else for what happens to them, there is only you.

I dash unshed tears from my eyes. I've decided one thing and one thing only. Na and Ra are going to live.

I have to completely destroy the rest of the competition. I don't know who is left, or even how many is left, but that's not going to stop me. There could be just one person, hunting me down so he or she can take the title. Or there can be ten people running around insane. I don't have a choice. They all have to die. Most people can probably understand my reasoning here. If you had the choice of killing a stranger so your family could live, would you do it?

I would do it. And I will.

I struggle up to my knees. All the strength feels like it's been zapped from me, but I have to do this. It's for Ra. It's for Na.

I look up to the sky, knowing that a camera is sure to capture my face. I will be on tvs across Panem, but I'm only talking to two people. A bunch of morons will be listening in on a private conversation, but what do I care. This isn't about them. It's about me and my sisters.

"I love you guys, so much," I whisper, "Don't hate me or judge me for what I have to do. It's all so you can live. I want you to live." I know that they are sitting by the small crappy tv back in District 7. And I can only hope that they realize that I'm talking to them. "You two aren't going to die because I was incapable."

I reach over and grab the knife that was in the backpack that I grabbed when I left Van. I stare at the long, sharp blade. This is what's going to be their saving grace.

Their hearts are going to keep on beating, because another heart is going to stop forever. I close my eyes, "I love you, remember that forever."

I take a long deep breath, but it has to be done. For them. Then I rest the blade upon my chest before plunging it in. At least they'll live.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour and a half left.<strong>

**Basically she ended up livin', just so I could kill her. Sorry. We're now "officially" at the final three! **

D1 Nimbus Blaire, 17 ~ (Zella stabs chest)

D1 Juno Bledsoe, 18 ~ (Hunter slits throat)  
><strong>D2 Hunter Shade, 17 ~ <strong>

D2 Lucinda "Lulu" Zede, 17 ~ (betrayed)  
>D3 Korrigan Valencia, 16 ~ (stabbed by Lulu)<p>

D3 Allison "Ali" Blazer, 15 ~ (Nimbus drives sword through heart)

D4 Karawan Mariak, 14 ~ (Korrigan finishes up his revenge)  
>D4 Gunvor Nikila, 13 ~ (Korrigan slits throat)<br>D5 Raidon "Rai" Shimizu, 16 ~ (neck snapped by Lock)  
>D5 Avri Veen, 12~ (Killed by Gunvor)<br>D6 Hermes Groats, 14 ~ (Lock strangled him)  
>D6 Aina Fluoreste, 16 ~ (Stabbed with stars, courtesy of Fawn)<br>D7 Lion Raywood, 18 ~ (drowned, mostly by force of Hunter)

D7 Myrta "Ta" Ambrose, 14 ~ (suicide)

D8 Nilick Jayti, 15 ~ (knife in back by Lock)  
><strong>D8 Zella Shadows, 15 ~ <strong>

D9 Lock, 17 ~ (poisoned by Hermes, just noticed he took out all of D9 huh.)  
>D9 Rowena "Row" Loxet, 14 ~ (nightlock administered by Hermes)<br>D10 Elihu "Eli" Lyndon, 14 ~ (fainted, then stabbed by Hunter)  
><strong>D10 Fawn Blackshot, 18 ~ <strong>

D11 Van Walker, 18 ~(decapitated by Hunter)

D11 Mayzie Olmec, 16 ~ (died of previous wound inflicted by Fawn)

D12 Rocko Warner, 16 ~ (Ariella stabs him multiple times)

D12 Ariella Chambers, 15 ~ (devoured by lava)

**Getting down to the end. There's probably going to be one-three chapters left, depending on various stuff. That's why there is a very important poll. The fate of the remaining tributes (and their families) is in your hands. Go. Now. **


	46. So Close

**Oh so very close...but yet, yet...**

* * *

><p>There is no doubt that all of Panem is glued to their screens. They've been watching the Games for almost twenty four hours straight now. It had its slow parts, but it also had its promised blood and deaths. It's all built up to this moment though. The final three.<p>

Mazidel takes a long drag of a frapechino, thoroughly enjoying the jolt of pure espresso running through her bloodstream. It's been the longest, and one of the more stressful days of her life. And she thought the planning out of this stuff was hard!

You could have so many ideas, so many different scenarios but they can all be easily thwarted by tributes. Mutts, weather, and natural elements she could control, but she couldn't dictate how the tributes interacted, how they created alliances, and how they killed. She is just thankful that she's not an uptight person. One has to be pretty go with the flow to be able to be Head Gamemaker. One has to be able to think on one's toes. Especially if there is a certain president breathing down your neck.

Sure, the concept was a risk. It still is. Mazidel is still unsure if she desires for one tribute to kill the others and emerge as the sole Victor. As with anything, there is pros and cons.

If one were to win, the Capitol citizens would be pleased in so many ways. They love their bragging rights of betting on the right tribute. They love their celebrities. But they especially love the potential of a new product on the market.

Mazidel almost wants the time to run up though. The arena is a new armageddon waiting to happen. She spent millions of her budget preparing the end result, it would be a shame to waste it.

But if everyone were to die, well, there's also that little twist that Neige initiated. That means more deaths of the innocents, as if twenty four unlucky teens weren't enough. Of course, these won't be quiet things by any means. The execution will be done in the worst way, completely televised with everyone in Panem required to watch. It won't be simple either like a bullet through the head or the electric chair.

Why not make the loved ones participate in their own smaller scale Hunger Games? The arena will be a dump at that point, but it's still perfectly usable. Should be entertaining, no? Especially considering...well, she can't give too much away now can she?

There is nothing that anyone can do to stop this. It's all in the hands of the three remaining tributes. The Games were created to teach rebels their place. They are already crushed and reeling from the failed Mockingjay Rebellion, showing how weak and vulnerable they really are is just salt in the wound.

Either way it goes, someone isn't going to be happy. She can only hope that the president will be pleased. Because with every risk, there is a price. It would be a horrible fate to just silently disappear, never to be heard from again. That's of course what would happen, Neige wouldn't want another Seneca Crane scenario.

Mazidel rolls her eyes at that thought. Of course this will go fine. It's fail proof. She picks up a remote and flips on the news channel. She wants to see how well her Games have been received but it's also a distraction to take her mind off of the nagging "what ifs".

On the screen, Claudius Templesmith is wrapping up his rundown of all the dead tributes. "And with the suicide of District 7's Myrta Ambrose," he announces, "We are now down to our final three! Hunter Shade of District 2. Zella Shadow of District 8. And last but not least, Fawn Blackshot of District 10."

"Two careers and a small girl from 8...should be interesting to see how this final battle will throw down. Will Fawn, the only career from 10, surprise everyone and start a new trend? Or will Hunter destroy the girls even with the lack of a limb? Or will Zella pull a shocker and defeat both of the older, more trained tributes?" the tv blares.

A new voice cuts in, startling Mazidel to the point where she almost spews her coffee, "So close to the end, isn't it? Are you pleased with the way they played?" The Gamemaker spins around to stare into the icy blue eyes of President Neige.

She sighs but speaks confidently, "Yes, yes I am."

Neige stares at the young woman in front of him. There is an awkward silence, all they can hear is Templesmith giving commentary and recapping the most recent events of the 81st Games. Mazidel can't take it. She has to say something. Anything. "And you enjoyed it..." Why did she have to say that? Of every possible statement, that's what she had to have said.

The president grins crookedly, "It isn't over yet, now is it?"

"But it's close, eighty minutes at the most...for these tributes. But if there's not only one, we go into round two. So I give it an hour or so for that..." she starts rambling, trying to fill in the silence. Silence means thinking. Thinking means plotting. Plotting could be bad.

Neige raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say a word.

"There's nothing to worry about," she tries to reassure him. If only she could convince herself. "Either way, there's the drama and blood."

The president grips her shoulder tightly, "There better be."

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys just want to see who wins. I'm still kinda working that out, so this was more or less a filler. If you haven't voted in that poll, I suggest doing it.<strong>


	47. Countdown to Midnight

**Dun, Dun, DUNN! **

* * *

><p>Panem's anthem played loudly, at its end someone called, "'Ello final three! Congrats on making it this far." The three in question looked around, startled at the sudden voice of Claudius Templesmith. As there hasn't been nights with his announcements, this is the first they've heard from him. "Yes, I said final three. Are you surprised? You shouldn't be. Let's see who all you defeated to be here now..."<p>

His voice fades, and pictures light up the screen. Pictures of the fallen tributes. There seemed to be so many, and all them are now dead, probably in coffins heading off towards their District so they could be put six feet under. Only three pictures didn't show: Hunter Shade of 2, Zella Shadows of 8, and Fawn Blackshot of 10. They now know who their competition is.

Zella stares blankly. As if the Games weren't bad enough! Now she's stuck with two careers of all people. And these won't be as nice as Juno was, that's guaranteed. As the District 12 pictures fade from the sky, they are replaced again by that digital clock. It seems larger and more ominous than ever before **10:45:00**. Only an hour and fifteen minutes left to save her little sister Nayrah.

She whips out the pocket knife that Juno gave her it's still red with blood from her only kill. She almost wishes that she had taken Nimbus' sword, but she knew that that would only slow her down. She has no skill when it comes to the larger, dangerous weapon.

It's all for Nayrah. She thinks as she wanders through the palm trees. If I win this, she can live. I'll be able to get Capitol medicine for her. She can live her life, strong and healthy. And I can live with her.

Hunter's scowl deepens as he notices that it's the 10 "career" of all people left. He should've killed her when he took out Lulu. But no, at the time he thought her skill was too valuable and he wanted the numbers for his alliance. The eight girl, she'll be nothing. But then again, Nimbus was tracking her down when he last saw him. And it looks like she survived and not him. He shrugs off the thought that she could be a threat. He's much stronger than Nimbus could ever dream of being.

Now just to find those girls and kill them. Could it be much easier? He's trained for years upon years, just waiting for this moment. Nothing is going to stop him now. Absolutely nothing.

He storms through the palms, looking for his first target. Who cares about stealth now? There can be no hiding, only confrontation. "Come on!" he yells, "Let's do this and get it done!" Someone has to be in hearing range, right? He's just assuming that the others won't want to cut it too close to the midnight mark and it's already...he looks up **11:02:47**.

Where are those dumb girls? He wonders. They can't be too far.

Little does he know, his voice was heard, and heard very clearly. Zella crouches in a patch of ferns not twenty feet from the career. She gulps, surprise is probably her best strategy. Sure, she was able to murder-wow, that word sounds so cruel, but it's true-Nimbus, but that was mostly a fluke. She can only hope that she can pull a repeat. She's not too keen on the idea of killing, but it has to be done.

She strains her ears and listens hard. She can pick up the sounds of his footsteps. But it's his receding footsteps! In a normal situation, she'd be glad that she went unnoticed. But now, with time just ticking by it's not a good thing.

Zella slowly creeps forward, peeking from between the leaves. The career's back is to her and he is walking away pretty quickly. She sighs softly then as quietly as possible sneaks forward. She tries to catch up, but also keep some distance between the two. Just in case.

**11:24:56**, Hunter has the strange feeling that he's being watched. He stops dead in his tracks and looks around, but doesn't see anything. Maybe he's just getting paranoid. Then it hits him. Duh! He's being watched by almost all of Panem! He's on tv right now.

Zella chooses this moment to attack. She jumps out from the side and ends up scraping the small knife across his arm, leaving a bloody cut. Hunter backhands her, sheer muscle sending the small girl sprawling in the dirt. Automatically, he goes to unsheathe his sword. He hits air first and then the hilt. Oh wait, no hand. That's hard to get used to. He sighs and then grabs it with his left, pulling it out of the scabbard.

The brief second of hesitation gave Zella the chance she needed to scramble to her feet. Knife pointed at Hunter, she runs towards him, readying herself to kill.

The cannon fires it shot, signaling the death.

A huge grin widens on Fawn's face. It was just down between her and one other person now. Final two, baby. She could win this. There's just one more beating heart in her way. She takes a quick glance up at the lime green numbers in the night sky **11:28:57**. Thirty one minutes. Only thirty one minutes to track down the remaining competitor in this potentially huge arena. They could be anywhere! It would suck to be so close to the end and not be able to even find her adversary. She takes off running.

She looks around desperately. Her competitor is probably doing the same thing. Chances are they're running in opposite directions, just distancing themselves and wasting time. If she was one of the last two people, which she is, where would the other go? The volcano is stupid. The palm patches might be ok. The beach is pretty open. Ugh, too many options, too little time.

The sound of someone clicking their tongue in dissatisfaction fills the otherwise silent night air. Fawn gets ready to flick her wrist and send the hira shuriken into the other tribute. A female voice says, "Aren't you wasting valuable minutes, running around like that you two?" Zella? No, that can't be it. 1.) She wouldn't taunt like that and 2.) It has a Capitol accent. Must be that Gamemaker, but whenever she talks, it usually means bad news.

"I'll be nice. Why don't I make this a little bit easier? Let's give you a destination. I suggest heading towards the beach."

Fawn rolls her brown eyes. This has got to be a trap. Why should she listen to the Gamemaker of all people? That's the person who thought of this hell in the first place!

The voice continues, "Fine, you don't have to listen to me. But if you want to at least find your opponent before time is up, I recommend this. Just remember what's all on the line."

My life. My friend Kaiya's life. That's what's on the line, Fawn thinks. It goes against her every common sense to follow this Capitol woman's advice, but it's a risk she has to take. She just hopes that the other person thinks the same way. If not, they're both screwed.

She marches off, following her ear to the sound of the crashing waves. She steps foot on the sand, she doesn't want to step out into the open just yet. She wants to scope out the competition. Fawn can't help but glancing up at the clock **11:50:13**. Ten minutes left, and she hasn't even seen who the other remaining tribute is.

Let's think this through. It's either Hunter or Zella. She knows that Hunter can't work ranged weapons as well. He's a hands-on blade kind of guy. Now Zella, well, Fawn's not too sure. The District 8 girl never really stood out. She was actually pretty surprised to hear the announcement that she was in the final three of all things, maybe even the final two now.

A thought strikes her. What if the other is doing the same thing she is, just waiting? We would sit here, hoping that the other would make the first move until time ran out. She has to be the brave (or is it stupid?) one. Let's just hope this works out to her advantage.

She walks out onto the sandy beach, constantly scanning for her opponent. Where is she? Or he? Maybe she was dumb for following the Gamemaker's advice...A loud roaring fills her ears. Fawn looks around for the mutt, but nothing's there. Then she looks out to the ocean. Oh crap! Giant wave!

The wall of water comes crashing down. Fawn runs as fast as she can away, but the deep sand slows her down. It smashes down, completely knocking her to the ground. She splutters as the salt water fills her mouth. She feels herself being sucked back into the ocean. No! She's not going to drown. She grabs madly at anything. But nothing's there. She buries her hands deep into the sand, hoping to at least slow down.

The water surges around her. But she holds her ground. Something silver in the water catches her eye though. "No!" Fawn yells as the tidal wave washes away her stars. The ranged weapons were her main advantage. She might've been able to take either Hunter or Zella out easily with them. They wouldn't have even known what had hit them.

The water is sucked back into the ocean, taking her main weapon with it. At least she is alive, right? Fawn climbs shakily to her feet, water is dripping from everywhere. She kicks madly, sending up a spray of water. Laughter makes her turn around quickly, "Well that bites, doesn't it?"

Who else? Hunter.

Fawn stares at his hand, or lack of it. She pulls out her only weapon, a knife with a long blade the length of her forearm. She walks towards him, eyeing him for a weak spot. "8 do that?" she points with the knife.

Hunter rolls his eyes, but flinches slightly at the comment, "Hell no." His sword lies limply in his other hand. He doesn't even seem to be ready. Fawn risks a quick glance up at the sky one last time, **11:55:32**. Where did it all go?

"Let's not waste time," she mutters, charging him.

Hunter laughs as he leaps out of the way and sends the blade crashing down upon her. The clang of metal on metal isn't quite as satisfying as the sound of it piercing muscle and bone.

He doesn't seem to have quite the control with his left hand. He's still more competent than let's say a 12 tribute though. His swings are wide and each sharp stab forward misses by mere inches. But he manages to block most of Fawn's attack with the smaller weapon. Killing is one thing, but keeping himself alive in the process is important too.

The blades crash together, and with a quick flip of the wrist, Fawn's knife is wrenched from her grasp. It goes falling into the sand. Hunter points his sword at her throat and Fawn raises her hands in surrender.

He thrusts the weapon forwards for the final blow, but at the last possible second she dives to the ground and scoops up her saving grace. She prances to her feet and leaps at him, knife headed straight for his chest.

Instinctively, Hunter drops the sword and grabs her wrist with his only hand. It becomes a fight of pure strength, as Fawn struggles to push the knife forward the last couple of inches and Hunter tries to shove her away. If either of them bothered to look at the clock, they'd be worried **11:58:13**.

He twists her arm, causing Fawn to cry out with the sudden pain. But she doesn't give up. She can't give up. She's so close. Oh so very close. She does what she can, she jerks her knee up. It's a low blow, but this is the Games, who cares? Hunter yells out and falls quickly to his knees. Fawn snaps her wrist and then raises the blade for the ending blow.

**11:59:01 **The ground starts trembling beneath their feet, knocking them apart. Both go crashing to the ground. Hunter barely rolls out of the in time as a tree comes falling towards him. He manages to scoop up his sword. They both struggle to their feet; just balancing with the world rocking as it is is a feat.

They stagger towards each other, not even able to walk straight. The ground completely splits open not ten feet from the two, leaving a huge gash in the earth. They ignore it, with bigger things to focus on. Hunter makes a wide arc with the sword, aiming for Fawn's head. She brings up the long knife just in the nick of time, stopping the potentially fatal blow.

The seconds seem to fly by quicker than ever. Let the countdown begin.

**_10..._**

Fawn snaps the knife downward, making Hunter lower his sword.

**_9..._**

Hunter glares at the girl and attempts to take out her legs.

**_8..._**

She barely dodges, and almost loses her footing on the shaking ground.

**_7..._**

Smoke and ashes block the almost full moon and further dims the light as the volcano goes off again in the distance.

**_6..._**

Fawn stabs out with the knife and knows she hit Hunter's arm. He yells in pain, but unfortunately for her, that arm was already useless.

**_5..._**

He tries to attack but is stopped as another huge wave crashes over the two of them. Who knew that water could hurt so much?

**_4..._**

They choke on the salt water and waste a whole second trying to catch their breath.

**_3..._**

Both tributes doubt if they are going to make it.

**_2..._**

Hunter lunges forward as a desperate final act. Last chance...

**_1!_**


	48. It's Over

**Ya'll better be happy, I only got two hours of sleep so I could get this done! And that's the only reason why it's up so darn early (gotta love lunch break).**

* * *

><p>Though many were rooting for the underdog Zella, she just couldn't defeat the bigger career. She tried her hardest though, determined to get home. In the end though, she got stabbed in the stomach. She coughed out blood before Hunter finished it by plunging his sword into her heart. The only up side to the District 8 girl's defeat is that her younger sister Nayrah won't have to worry about death, well, from the Capitol anyway. Natural causes are a whole other story.<p>

Ah, the final couple minutes, that's what it's all boiling down to. Hunter and Fawn battling it out. Two fighters to the end!

Oh. Oh! Mazidel rises to her feet in anticipation, bright green eyes wide. No way can she sit still.

Fawn sends the knife driving towards Hunter's heart, the death blow. Oh wait, no it isn't. He dropped the sword and grabbed her wrist, stopping it just inches away. The girl's brown eyes darken in frustration, as she puts all her muscle into finishing it. But Hunter has fear of his life behind the struggle; he's not going down easily. Fawn's other hand grips the hilt also, as she adds to the force. Hunter's single usable arm is trembling with effort as he attempts to push the blade away from him.

There's no way his one hand alone is going to stop the drive of all her weight pushing into this stab. He pummels his stump of an arm into the side of Fawn's face, hoping to distract her for the briefest of seconds so he can save himself. She jerks her head back, and Hunter takes the chance and twists her wrist. Her sudden yell of pain is satisfying. Her driving force slackens for a second and Hunter shoves her arms away with every ounce of strength.

Then Fawn does something that he doesn't quite expect: nail him in the balls. He falls to his knees. She quickly rotates her wrist, getting that crick out of it. A small smirk crosses her face as she raises the knife for the final blow. The attack that will declare her the Victor.

Mazidel can't rip her eyes off the screen. One minute left...should she or shouldn't she? She has destruction planned for when, if, they fail to kill each other. Conflict rages in her, Panem wants a Victor, but a nagging part of her wants to show the world what she can do. She has the power in her hands.

Compromise, compromise! Let's only have very _minor_ natural disasters. Mazidel dashes behind the control panel and slams her hand down on the red button. She looks away from the television screen for a couple seconds, just to check the levels. She spins the dial, lowering the impacts.

Almost instantly, the ground starts shaking in the arena. Fawn is knocked off her feet and Hunter goes flying the opposite direction. Trees are falling down left and right. One comes so close to squishing Hunter like a bug. Mazidel sighs in relief as he rolls out of the way. Where's the drama of having him escape Fawn only to be crushed by a tree of all things?

Fawn struggles to her feet, and takes a step forwards before falling back on her knees. There's hardly any time yet. She grits her teeth as she puts all her focus in balancing. The satisfaction she is feeling is in the fact that Hunter is having the same issues as her. It feels like the world is trying to flip over, it's just trying to decide which way to do it.

Hunter closes the space between them with a few large, uneven steps. The way he's falling forwards, it looks like he's drunk. The earth opens up in a huge gash not ten feet away from the tributes, but neither waste a glance in its direction. The competition is right in front of them. Hunter arcs the sword at Fawn's neck, and she barely gets the knife up in time to prevent him from slicing off her head.

The tributes aren't aware of the clock, but the Head Gamemaker is. Her hands are downright trembling as she silently mouths each number of the last ten seconds. This is what she wanted, isn't it? Now that's it's so close to over, it just doesn't seem right. Which outcome is better? Sure she's asked that question a million times, but it's so much more vital now.

In the distance, the volcano spews lava again. The tributes just continue to fight it out. It seems like they might be able to beat the clock. Hunter and Fawn are completely knocked to the ground as the sheer weight of the water crashes down upon them. Mazidel doesn't breathe; did she just kill them with that?

No. Thank goodness. They sit up, and a single gasp for air confirms their life. But it's probably one of their last. There's two freaking seconds left.

They're both dead. Let destruction begin. Mazidel isn't sure whether to be excited or disappointed, maybe there's a bit of both.

But a quick flash of metal catches her eyes. Hunter lunges forwards, sword aimed right for Fawn's heart. She doesn't seem to be aware of the fact that she raised her arm in defense. She stares at the boy wide-eyed, like a deer in the headlights.

12:00:00 MIDNIGHT. The buzzer goes off as if it was the end of a basketball game.

Flames burst in a ring around the two tributes, slowly closing in. Fire? That's not what Mazidel had planned, she runs back to the control panel. Who the hell messed this up! It's supposed to be a full out end of the world! Not dinky flames! She looks out the full wall window of her office, fireworks are going off in celebration. The Games are over. Completely over. It's been a whole day: twenty four hours.

The rapid sound of a round of cannon fires fills her ears. Her room is soundproof...the tv! She stares at intently, making out a dark silhouette standing against the flames. There's a heap of a body standing below the Victor. Yes, a Victor.

A hovercraft swoops in and a ladder lowers, the new winner reaches out and grabs a rung. The ladder ascends, bringing the tribute with it. Who the heck! The heart must've stopped right at the last second. The flames die down, revealing a burnt blackened body of the runner up. It's to the point of being unrecognizable; the only thing that can be defined is the long, shiny blade protruding from the head.

Who? What? How?

Mazidel frantically leaps over her desk and pulls up the "health file" on her tablet. Why is it loading so slow! Three seconds later, it brings up the tracking chip data. Finally!

There's only one that shows a living person. All the other ones are black and dull. One life remains. The Victor. The person who outlasted twenty three other teens in a fight for their lives. Mazidel isn't really surprised. She knew that they'd be a strong competitor the moment she laid an eye on them. And now, they won. The new Victor of the 81st Annual Hunger Games is Fawn Blackshot of District 10.

That answers the "who" and the "what", but how?

Mazidel rewinds the Game tape, and picks a camera angle. There perfect! Hunter desperately lunged forwards in a final attempt at survival. Fawn raised her knife in what appears to be self defense. Hunter jerks the sword to the side, going for a different angle and Fawn stabbing him right in the head. That's when the buzzer went off and the flames erupted.

Panem has a Victor. Not complete destruction. A survivor. A fighter. A winner. A Victor.

Mazidel slumps into her chair, exhausted. This was the end. It's all over now. The real question is are the people satisfied?

* * *

><p><strong>Of course, it's not over though. There's one more chapter after this<strong>

**Just sayin', the poll was tied two ways. Fawn and Zella were at 36% each and Hunter and Death-For-All had the remaining 13% each. I found it weird.**


	49. New Life

**Just had to finish it tonight. I couldn't stop. **

* * *

><p><strong>Victor of the 81st Hunger Games: Fawn Blackshot<strong>

I stare at the blah white ceiling. Somehow, this all seems wrong. So wrong, but yet so right at the same time. This is what I've been training for, right? I just watched the recaps of the Games. I'm still not entirely sure how I made it out of there alive.

Someone knocks on my bedroom door and I sit up slightly. "Come in," I say. It's probably just my mentor Mercury. He's been pretty diligent when it comes to checking up on me. He has this weird belief that I might snap or something. So far, he's been wrong. And I hope it stays that way.

The door flies open. That's not right, considering that Mercury is a fairly gentle dude and the avoxes don't really make much of a disturbance. I sit straight up. The person shocks me really.

It's the District 6 mentor Natare Arlov of all people. Oh gosh, she's going to murder me since I killed Aina! I scan the room quickly, but there's nothing I can use as a weapon. Everything that is potentially sharp or could be used to harm myself or others have been removed from the room.

"Chill out will you!" she snaps. Her face softens then, "Can I sit down?" I eye the young woman warily. She sighs, "Mercury told me that you'd freak. He knows I'm here, if that makes you feel better." So she's basically saying that she won't hurt me, right?

I jerk my head to the foot of the bed, "Yeah, I guess..." I don't mean too, but my tone is questioning. And why wouldn't it be? This is weird, right?

The diamonds embedded under her eyes catch the light as she tilts her head, gazing at me. I feel really awkward right now. She smirks at my expression, "Lemme cut to the chase. It's common knowledge that I'm the Capitol's little slut." Ok...oh gosh! Please tell me she's not lesbian...She starts laughing. Oh shit, I don't like where this might be going.

"Um, yeah," I say, scooting back ever so slightly. I hope it doesn't look obvious.

Natare continues, "I'm letting you know this now so that when you're in front of the president you don't look like an idiot. I wish someone would've warned me, so that's why I'm letting you know." Where is she going with this? I'm completely lost. "Hate to break it to you, hon, but a common side effect of winning is prostitution."

The words sink in ever so slowly. Does she really mean that? Or is this some sick Victor initiation ritual? She doesn't expect me to believe that...that'll I'll do...with...strangers...do it...

I finally speak up, "So, I HAVE to do this?" I don't even want to say the word. "There's no out?"

"That or suffer the consequences," she mutters, "You think I WANT to do this?" I look at the beautiful girl in front of me. I don't know what goes on in her mind. I open my mouth, but she snaps, "Don't answer that!"

"Ok then..." I say.

Natare stands up and heads for the door, "Good luck, kid. You're going to need it."

"Uh, thanks?" I stutter out. It sounds like a question. My head is still reeling.

In the door post, she stops and smiles, "Oh yeah, NEVER let them inject something in your eyes. Hurts like hell, k?" She winks a purple and silver swirled eye and exits the room.

I can't sleep. I end up lying awake for hours. Natare's words keep spinning around in my head. She had to be lying, right? There's no possible way that...me...do it... If most Victors do it, wouldn't more people be aware of...it?

The very next morning I get the call to go meet President Neige. My heart sinks deep into my chest. She better had been lying...

"Well, Ms. Blackshot," The president motions to a red chair in front of his desk and I slowly sit down. "Congratulations on your victory."

Manners, manners. "Thank you, sir."

"As I have other matters to attend to, this is going to have to be quick..." Oh dammit, Natare wasn't lying. There is one upside though: I knew it was coming. I would've stood there speechless if I had heard this for the first time. Heck, I did sit there speechless the first time I heard about it. Still don't like that word though.

The president's sickeningly sweet tone doesn't make it seem any better. Especially after this little tidbit: "I hate to say it, but if you don't consent to this little agreement your parents will suffer greatly."

I snort with laughter; "You think that's a threat?" the words slip out as I think them.

Neige's eyebrow rises, "Ah yes, you're not exactly on the best terms with them, now are you?" I shake my head honestly. A smile crosses the man's face. Something about it sends shivers down my spine. He continues, "Well then, a pretty girl like you has friends, now doesn't she?"

Kaiya. Not again. First she gets threatened if I didn't defeat everyone else, now she get's threatened that I won. Is there no escape?

My face must've said all. The president continues, "Hate to hurt her, now wouldn't you?" Again, I nod. "Well, you don't agree, it won't just be her. Remember that." My eyebrows press together as I think this through. But who else? He smiles as he continues, "Anyone you've ever spent time with, whether it be a friend or an elementary school boyfriend." My stomach flies up to my mouth. Anyone could be on the line. "But as long as you do as I suggest, they'll be safe. Just remember that always."

I bite my lip and nod. Great. Just great.

He stands up and motions to the door. Our little meeting is up. President Neige departs with the words, "Have safe travel home!" as if we didn't just discuss what we did. I feel beyond sick right now.

**~0~**

Home. I stare as the green pastures framed with worn wooden fences fly by. It seems to take forever before the train finally shudders to its final destination: District 10. The station is beyond packed with people. Usually, when the 10 tributes come back, it's in a box.

Cheering fills the air as I walk down the steps. It doesn't feel natural though. I scan the faces, some have genuine smiles, but others seem rather...gruff and resigned. I have to wonder if the Capitol arranged this as it's televised. Why would anyone worship the person who selfishly murdered other kids, just so she can stay alive?

"Fawn, darlin'" is the first intelligible words I hear over the applause of the crowd. My dad stands there, arms open for a hug. What. The. Hell.

This is the man who made my life miserable. He yelled at me. He beat me. He pushed me until I broke. All for what? This moment when I arrive home a Victor. Most of me just wants to punch the man and kick him when he's down. There's that itsy bitsy part that whispers that he is the reason I won. If not for the training, I don't know how long I would've lasted. Then logic kicks in. I wouldn't have volunteered in the first place if he hadn't flat out made me.

I shrug past him, not even gracing him with a word. Instead, I wrap my arms my friend Kaiya. "I'm so glad you're back," she practically screams in my ear.

I can't help but smile at the girl. She's standing here alive. If I didn't kill Hunter, she would've died in his place. In my mind, it's a good trade. "Me too, me too." There's so much I want to tell her, but I don't get the chance. I'm more or less ushered into a limo.

Who else should climb into the backseat with me but my parents. Oh joy. My mom is quick to say, "Good you're home. Now we can move."

I knew she was going to say something like that, but the words still cut through me worse than any sword could've. I ignore her and pointedly stare out the window. The wooden houses and barns are going by so quick that I'm getting dizzy, but I don't dare look at my parents. I don't want to have this conversation now.

The houses, no mansions, grow bigger as we enter the Victor Village. My new home is one of the perks of winning. I don't wait for the chauffer to come and open the door for me; I exit the car myself, kick off my shoes and bury my bare feet in the lush green grass.

I watch as the limo drives off. Dad throws an arm over my shoulders, "This is what we've been waiting for all these years."

I roll my eyes. Yup, I'm the one way easy ticket to wealth. You'd think I'd hear at least a "we love you", a "we're so glad you're back, safe and sound", a "we missed you", or at the very least a "good job, congrats on your win". But no.

I walk up the steps to the porch, and of course they're right on my heels. Mom babbles on about the architecture of the place or something. But my Dad's voice cuts through it, "That's my girl."

That's my girl? Really! That's my snapping point, "Since when!"

My dad's look of shock is priceless. But he answers, "You're my daughter. Family."

Growing up, I've never once heard either of those words. And now, now that I won I hear it? That's wrong, just plain wrong. "Family?" I splutter out quite eloquently.

"Do I need to explain biology to you? You are my flesh and blood," he states simply.

"Is that all it really is?" I whisper.

"What more is there?" the words stab through me. I know I never meant more than a chance, but still. A girl needs to be encouraged every once and awhile.

All emotions flood me at once. I don't know what I'm feeling. Everything that I've kept bottled up before the Games, during the Games, and now just explodes out. I yell, "How about love! All these years, I've never heard that word once!"

Their blank faces explain all. They don't even attempt to deny it. I try not to choke, "Goodbye."

"What?" Dad says.

"You heard me. This is my house. Not yours. Get off my lawn, you're not welcome," my voice should be at least cracking, but it's a complete monotone.

"But...but..."

"No buts about it," man, I never thought I'd be saying those words to my parents. I've heard them so many times. "Think about it. You trained your daughter to kill her enemies without mercy. Don't become an enemy."

My glare must be pretty intense, because both of the people in front of me take a sudden step back. "Fawn..." Mom starts.

I cut her off, "Just go. Now."

Never mess with a Victor, especially if they're pissed. My parents take the hint that they're not welcome. They raised me as a ticket to riches, but they aren't going to receive a single taste of it. Not a single cent. Not if I have anything to say about it.

You'd think I'd feel bad, watching them walk off, heads hung in fake remorse. But I don't. Not at all. In fact, there's a sick sense of pride growing in me. I fought for my life and I was so close to losing it. I'm going to live it the way I want to now.

I don't even look around as I enter the huge empty house. I just sink down into the nearest comfy chair. I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my chin upon them.

Who ended up a Victor? I did. But I'm not exactly sure what I won. Sure there's the house, the prestige, the seemingly infinite wealth, and the life of comfort. That's all my parents wanted out of this. But I feel like I lost so much to gain so little.

Did I win life? Do I even deserve it? I think of those other kids, dead. I have something that they will never, ever have. It might take a few years though before I can readily admit it, but I vow that I'm not going to waste it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's pretty much wrapping this one up. I'm clicking the complete button now. Thanks for submitting all my lovely tributes; I really did enjoy each and every one of them.<strong>

**So, obviously, Fawn is going to make an appearance or two in Next Generation. And since I didn't get to blow everyone up this time…well, I guess you guys are going to have to wait and see.**


End file.
